The Guardian
by coolb92
Summary: 16 year old Sam learns that she is the Guardian of the Magic Kingdom a place where all of the Diseny chacters lives. She believes that she can do it. But when she has to make a choice that will change her life forever does she still believe that she can?
1. Chapter 1

I only own Sam, her dad, and her mom everything belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning

The Kingdom is where magic happens. A place that everyone has been in some point of their life. Many years ago a battle had happened one on good verses evil. To most people it looked like evil would win.

Until the Guardian came. The Guardian keeps evil form over throwing good. The Guardian is someone who will never stop believing in the Kingdom they must protect it.

The first Guardian made sure everything was good he had made sure that people knew what a happy place it is. Sadly that Guardian had died. A book of magic called "the book of truth" chooses the next Guardian.

Sadly many Guardians would turn to evil or stop believing. No one has ever seen the perfect Guardian. Until now.

16 year old Sam walked slowly from school. someone had some how gotten a hold of her sketchbook, and ruined all of her hard worked drawings. When she had finally reached her house she walked up to her bedroom and closed the door.

Sitting on her bed she looked through her drawings to see if she could save any of them. She looked through Cinderella dancing with her prince, Belle and the Beast reading a book, Remy cooking something, Basil playing on his violin, and Mickey and Walt Disney standing side by side. All were ruined.

Sam walked over to a drawing on her wall of Peter Pan and Tink flying in Neverland.

"Is it time for me to forget such things as magic and pixie dust?" she asked with a sad sigh.

The next day was a Saturday Sam woke up and got dressed. She walked down stairs and ate some breakfast.

"Dad do we have any empty boxes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah down in the basement why do you need them?" He asked.

"I've been thinking and I think its time for me to grow up." She said.

He nodded. "Need any help?" He asked.

"No I got it." She said.

Sam grabbed the boxes and walked into her room. She gathered up all of the stuffed characters, snow globes, and all of the drawings she drew. Sam then walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out her books from the different movies. When she had finally gotten everything in the boxes she had taken them down in the basement and left them there.

For the rest of the day Sam was tempted to go down to rescue her things but didn't. Her dad came dressed up nicely.

"Another date?" She asked annoyed.

"Sam, Clare is a really nice woman you will really like her." He said.

"I have to meet her?" Sam asked.

"Sam this is the 5th date." He sighed.

"I'll be back late so don't wait up ok." He said walking out the door.

Sam watched some TV then went to bed. A small growing light flew into Sam's room and pulled Sam's hair.

Sam woke with a start and looked up.

"Tinker Bell?" She asked.

Tink nodded. What? How? Am I dreaming? Sam asked confused.

A black mouse wearing a red robe appeared. "No you're not dreaming this is very real." He said.

"What do you mean this is real there is no way you guys are real." Sam said.

Tinker Bell then became mad shaking her fist. "Calm down, Tink" Said the black mouse.

"Sam do you really believe that this is unreal?" He asked her gently.

Sam looked down. "No I don't, Mickey. If this was all unreal then I would have stopped believing." She said.

Mickey smiled glad that this girl still believed. "Good now you're ready to meet the Sorcerer and Merlin." He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Why me?

Chapter two: Why Me?

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry you will do fine." Mickey said.

Before Sam could say anything more Mickey had snapped his fingers and they appeared in a library. Books were on shelves that led all the way up to the high ceiling. There were rows and rows of books that seemed to go on for miles. Sam looked around. She had never seen a place like it before. "Where are we?" She asked Mickey.

"You my dear are in the Kingdom."

Sam turned and looked at an old man dressed in a blue robe with a long white beard and wore a tall blue hat "Kingdom?" Sam asked.

"Yes the Kingdom." Said a loud booming voice. Sam jumped, turned and looked at a tall older man with short brown beard with a blue hat that had a moon and stars on it. "My apprentice did not tell you anything about the Kingdom?" He said while giving Mickey an evil look.

"No, she needed some help believing again." Mickey explained with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean she stopped believing?" He yelled.

Sam jumped. "No, I almost did, but if Mickey hadn't showed up I would have."

Mickey looked over and gives her a small smile. "Sam this is the Sorcerer and over there is Merlin."

Sam nodded. Merlin walked over to Sam. "Now if you two are done arguing I would like to explain what is happening Sam. No doubt she is overwhelmed with all of this."

Both Mickey and the Sorcerer nodded and left. "You did a brave thing." Merlin said while walking towards a big book in the middle of the room.

"What did I do?" Sam asked in wonder.

"You defended Mickey."

Sam walked over to Merlin. "Of course I did he helped me when I needed it. It's fair that I help him, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes. You always loved things form the Kingdom but why did you doubt that it wasn't real?"

Sam looked down at her feet. "I guess everyone was growing up around me and when I wasn't I thought something was wrong. I mean I kept seeing and believing, but they all stopped. My dad thinks I'm crazy and I thought that it might have been time to stop."

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing is long with you at all. Your powers were just getting stronger."

Sam looked up. "Powers what powers?"

"You're a Guardian."

Sam looked at him. "A what?"

"A Guardian. Many years ago the Kingdom was at a great war. Then the Guardian came and made sure that evil would never become that powerful again."

"You think that it's me?"

"No, I know that it is you." Merlin then grabbed the book. "This is the Book of Truth. Inside you will find spells and answers to what you seek." Merlin handed the book to Sam. "Keep it save and out of the hands of evil."

Sam nodded, but she was still unsure if this was real, if it was really happening to her. "Why me?"

"You believe."

Merlin and Sam walked over to the door and walked out into the hallway. Mickey ran over to them. "Everything all right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "It is."

"Come on, Sam. I will take you back."

"Just a moment, Mickey." Said Merlin. "Sam, here is a key to use on any door to get back to the Kingdom. All you need to do is think of where you want to go. And remember to take the key out."

Sam nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Mickey then snapped his fingers and took Sam back to her room. She sat down on her bed, and stared at the key in her hand. "I can't believe that this is really happening."

Mickey smiled. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think it's amazing! I mean, all this time...I knew that this had to be real. I just never thought that there was the Kingdom."

"You're going to love it once you see more of it." Mickey said.

"Then I can't wait." Sam said.

"Sam, thanks, for what you said back there."

"No problem. Mickey, why is the Sorcerer so mean and grumpy?"

Mickey sighed. "He thinks another war will happen and is worried."

"Why? I thought the Guardian made sure that it never happens again."

"Well some in the past have turned over to evil or have stopped believing."

"But why would they do that!" Sam asked.

Mickey sighed and shook his head. "I don't know"

"Mickey, how am I going to do this? I don't know how to be a Guardian."

"Merlin, The Sorcerer, and I will help you." Mickey reassured her.

"That grumpy gills!"

"Don't worry you're do fine. Oh and some advice never ever touch his hat."

"I'm guessing you're telling me this from past mistakes you did."

Mickey nodded. "Yes. I better get back. I will see you soon."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

**_Yes, I am alive! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted this thing in years. _I've had a lot of things happen that made me stop writing this. Then the file was delated and I just found the rough draft and I am rewriting it. My writing style has changed a bit so bear with me as I am trying to figure this story out again. Anyway I now give you the Guardian! Reviews are welcome, but flames will be used to defend the Kingdom from evil.**

**I don't own anything but Sam and her dad or any other charactor you don't recongize from the Disney movies. Now, without further delay, I give you chapter three.**

During the first few days, Sam learned about the different things that she would be using as the guardian. With the help of Merlin, she was learning about different spells. So far, she was able to light a candle. Mickey was teaching her how to defend herself by using a sword. While Sam enjoyed Merlin teaching her spells, and Mickey teaching her swordsmanship, learning how to control her powers was not. Working with the Sorcerer was not easy. He was always making her work hard.

One afternoon after school, Sam quickly ran home. Once there she flung her bag on her bed and pulled her key from a chain she wore around her neck. She thought of the Kingdom and slipped the key into the lock of her closet. Once she opened the door and walked through, she was in the library.

Letting out a sigh of happiness, Sam sat down at the table next to Merlin. "Did you have a good day at school?" He asked her.

"It was okay." Sam said.

"Only okay? You didn't learn anything interesting?"

"I learned a few things here and there." Sam said.

"Good, now since you have mastered saying the spell to light a candle, why don't we work on trying to make light, without a candle?"

Later Sam and Mickey were in the garden sword fighting. "So how is practicing your powers, with the Sorcerer going?" Mickey asked as he made a thrust at her.

Sam let out a yelp and blocked it clumsy. She sighed. "He is the hardest teacher I've ever had. If I make one mistake I have to start all over."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

Sam stopped and sat down. "Mickey, he never tells me if I do anything right. Not a smile, a nod, or even a good job to show me that I did right. All he says is next."

Mickey petted Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure you're doing just fine."

"But, I get scared that I will mess up which makes lose thought. I just can't focus and then he yells at me when I do."

Before Mickey could answer, a loud barking was heard. A yellow dog came running and jumped on Mickey licking his face. "Pluto, down boy!" Mickey was trying to scold him but he was laughing.

Sam giggled. "Mickey, there you are we have been working all over for you." A black mouse, a duck, and a dog thing came running over.

Pluto jumped off of Mickey and walked over to Sam. He wagged his tail and looked at her. "Who's your friend, Mick?" The tall dog thing asked.

"Fellows, this is my new friend Sam," Mickey said. "Sam, this is Minnie, Donald, and Goofy."

Minnie looked at Sam. "I've never seen you before."

"Sam is the Guardian and I have been teaching her some things." Mickey explained.

All three of them looked at Sam. "Gosh the Guardian sure is pretty." Goofy said.

Sam giggled. "Thanks."

"So, Sam, what do you think of the Kingdom?" asked Donald.

She thought for a moment. "Well, what I have seen so far, I have to say that I love it here."

"What do your parents think?" asked Minnie.

Sam frowned and looked at her feet. "I didn't tell my dad. He wouldn't be all that happy."

"What about your mom?" Donald asked.

Sam looked up. She said this sad look on her face for a moment. "I have to go. I need to get home, besides I have some homework that needs to be done. I'll see you tomorrow, Mickey." Sam walked over to the door in the garden, put her key in, and walked in.

Sam came out of her closet door and sighed. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up a picture frame. Sam heard a noise and looked up. "What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

Sam sighed. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Sam, you left pretty fast I can't help but worry a little."

Sam sat on her bed and sighed. "When Minnie asked what my mom thought… There was this drunk driver and she was coming home late."

Mickey sat down next to her. "Gosh, I'm really am sorry, Sam."

She sighed. "It happened when I was ten. It has not been easy."

"Why would your dad be unhappy about this?" Mickey asked.

"Dad thinks I should grow up that I'm too old for believing in fairies and things like that." Sam admitted. "He thinks that I since I still believe in this stuff, it's because of when my mom died."

"He's only worried about you."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it's not easy. What am I going to do I can't keep hiding this from him?"

"Sam, you have to tell him."


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

AUTHER"S NOTE:

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update this. I hate it when other people do it and I will tempt to be better at this! I only own Sam and her dad. Anyone else of anything else belongs to Disney, not me. Also reviews are loved, but flames are used to protect the Kingdom and yes I admit that Sam is very much a Mary Sue, but this story is my early work and I am trying to fix it without rewriting the whole thing as I have other stories that must be finished. Now that I am finished boring you with this long note on to the story

Chapter 4: The truth

The next day Sam thought long and hard about telling her dad the truth. When she arrived at the kingdom for her lessons with the Sorcerer, she was still unsure of what she wanted. She wasn't paying attention and the Sorcerer was becoming annoyed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sam looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You need to focus. The kingdom rests upon you; you need to learn how to use your powers."

"I know." Sam said.

"Then pay attention. Now, look at the book and call it to you." The Sorcerer said.

She stared at the book for a long time. Finally, she brought her hand out. "Book," She called out. The book disappeared for it to only appear in her hand. Sam let out a call of victory. "I did it!"

"Yes, but it took you far too long. Next."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Sam worked harder at calling more objects. When she had finally finished, she walked into the library and saw Merlin looking over a book. He smiled up at her. "Hello, Sam." He greeted. "Did your lessons with the Sorcerer go well?"

"I called the objects today." Sam admitted.

"That's very good, very good indeed." Merlin told her.

"Really?"

"Of course, and you have been working hard at it."

Sam thought for a moment. "Merlin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sam." He answered. He closed his book and he stared at her through his moon glasses.

"Why doesn't the Sorcerer give me praise? He never tells me when I do something right, and he only tells me to work harder. I asked Mickey and he told me that he is only worried."

"He is we all are. You see, Sam, at one point the kingdom had no problems. It was when evil entered the kingdom, and when the guardian started turning that things have had to change."

"So he is being careful?"

"Yes, don't hold it against him too much. I know he can be harsh, but he is only looking out for the kingdom."

Sam nodded. "I think I understand."

"Good. Now is there anything else on your mind?"

"Well…" She sighed. "It's my dad. I've been thinking about telling him about me being the guardian. I can't hide it from him."

"That is up to you, Sam. If you want to tell him, then you can, but you must be careful of his reaction." Merlin said.

Sam nodded. "I want to tell him. I think he should know."

When Sam arrived home, she made dinner for her and her dad. She was nearly finished when he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sam how, was school?" He asked.

"It was okay." Sam took a deep breath. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

He sat his bag on top of the table. "What is it?"

"It's important, and promise that you'll listen to me."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What is this about, kiddo? Did you get into some trouble?"

"No. It's nothing like that." Sam said. "It's just that...Well, there's this place you see and it has…well the characters from the Disney movies. Dad, what I'm trying to say is that I am the Guardian of the Kingdom."

"Sam, not all this again." He said with an annoyed sigh. "You need to stop playing games, its time for you to grow up."

"Dad, this is real." Sam said. "I can…"

"Sam, look is this some way to get attention?"

"No, Dad. That's not it at all." She said. "Wait here." She ran up to her room and pulled out the "Book of Truth". She runs back down. "See, I got this book…"

Her dad had this panicked look. "Put that away…"

"Dad, this is a book that tells the truth. Look." Sam opened the cover and then a bright light shout out of it and flew at her dad.

When the light disappeared, her dad no longer stood before her, but a dark shadow. Sam slowly backed away. "Dad?"

"I warned you, Guardian!" The shadow hissed. He lifted his hand out and shot black goo at Sam.

She ducked and ran up to her room. Sam locked the door and could hear pounding footsteps. She grabbed her backpack and filled it with clothes, her sketchbook, her picture of her mom, and the "Book of truth". She ran over to her closet, pulled out her key, and opened the door. She stepped through and looked around. Everything was huge and Sam saw some mice walking around dressed in clothes from the late 1800s.

"What?" She asked herself aloud. "Where am I? Why aren't I at the library?"

Sam sat down and buried her head in her hands. When she pulled her hands away, she saw a newspaper. What caught her attention was the large headline with the name, Basil of Baker Street.

It took her a long time to find 221 ½ b Baker Street. Sam moved her hood from over her head and knocked on the door. A male tan mouse wearing a brown suit answered the door. "Ah Miss Samantha, so good of you to finally arrive."

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked in wonder.

"Mickey Mouse is here. Come inside." Basil led Sam into the room.

When the reached the large living room. Sam looked around at the wonder. There were bookcases and there was a large chemistry table with all of tools of a scientist.

Mickey Mouse was sitting in a chair, but then he stood up, ran over, and hugged Sam.

"Good you're safe." He said pulling away.

""Mickey, something happened. My dad, he's…he turned into this black shadow thing. What's going on?"

"Samantha..." Basil began.

"Sam." She said.

"Did you know that he is not your real father?"

Sam slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. My mom remarried when I was five. Why do you know what happened to my real dad?"

Mickey shook his head. "We don't know."

"We do know that the man, who has acted as a father to you, does not care about you." Basil said.

Sam stared at him in shock. "What?"

"That shadow that you saw was a Shad. They are able to morph into any creature. He was sent by someone to stop you."

"Who?" She asked.

"We don't know." Mickey said.

"Is there anything that you do know?"

"It is not safe for you to be in your world any more. You have to stay here." Mickey said.

"Where do I go?"

Mickey sighed and looked at both of them. "Basil will take care of you."

Basil looked at Mickey. "What! The last thing I need is some teenager in the way while Ratagain is loose."

Sam looked at him. "I thought he fell from Big Ben."

Basil shook his head at her. "He did, how he lived I am not sure. Mickey, she can not stay here."

"There is no where else for her to go. Besides she will be safer here with you." Mickey argued. "They will not think to look for her here."

"Fine, she can stay."

Later that night after Mickey had left. Basil showed Sam to the guest room. "You can stay here for now. Until other arrangements can be made." He said.

"You really don't want me do you?" She asked.

He sighed. "My profession is dangerous. It is better if no one was involved. The sooner we can find you somewhere else to stay, the better it is for you."

"Wouldn't I have to fight the people that you are after?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"I thought you knew everything." Sam said as she sat on a chair.

"Not everything, not really anyway." He said. "Now, I have some work to do, and I am sure that you need to go to sleep."

When he left her, Sam started pulling things out of her bag. She put her clothes in the dresser and put her sketchbook on the desk. She then changed into pajamas and took out a picture frame. She stared at the picture of her and her mom. "I wish you told me about my real dad. Maybe then I knew that you weren't the only one that cares."

Finally, Sam got into bed and turned out the light. She was tossing and turning from a nightmare. In the nightmare, she was running from Ratagain but then a woman dressed in black with a hat with horns appeared. She gave an evil smile and pointed her staff at Sam and green light came out towards her.

Sam shot out of bed. "It's just a dream." She told herself. She got out of bed and went over to the desk. She started to draw the woman hoping that all it was a dream.


	5. Chapter 5:Adjusting, sorrow, and lessons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yes, another update! This was a very hard chappie to write and I know that I need to go back and change a few things in the last one because it worked better with the fact that Sam does not know completely about what happened to her stepdad. For a moment I would like to give a big shout out to Barbiegirl 22 for telling me the name to the Sorcerer! Anyway let's go over the basic stuuf. I only own Sam, her stepdad and her mom. Everything else is Disney's. Reviews are loed, and Sam will use flasmes to defeat evil.**

Chapter 5: Adjusting, sorrow, and an art lesson

For the next few days, Sam went about her normal life, as she was able. Instead of going to school, she had longer lessons with Merlin, the Sorcerer, and Mickey. One day she when she came back from the lessons with Merlin, she saw another mouse speaking with Basil. Sam tried to stay hidden, but Basil saw her.

"You can come out, Samantha." He said.

She scowled at the mention of her full name, but she came out. "It's Sam."

"Whatever." Basil said with a wave of his hand. "Now, Sam, I would like you to meet my friend and partner, Dr. David Q Dawson. Dawson, this is Sam, the Guardian."

Dr. Dawson smiled and shook Sam's hand. "It is nice to meet, my dear."

"It's nice to meet you too." Sam said.

Sam soon learned to like Dr. Dawson very quickly. They both talked about the different things that Sam was learning from her three teachers. Sam also quickly learned that Basil was a very moody mouse. She learned that she had to stay out of his way, or face with being snapped at for no or a very little reason.

One morning she was getting ready to go meet Mickey for a fighting lesson, when both Basil and Dawson came in from a very late night. Dawson gave her a tired smile. "Good morning, Sam."

"Morning, Dawson." She then turned to Basil. "Did you find Ratagain, yet?"

Basil sighed and sank down in his chair. "No. I have searched everywhere, even his old hide out and nothing. It is almost as if he was a real ghost."

"Can't he be a ghost?" Sam asked.

"Not even in the Kingdom." Basil said.

"Maybe he's not here in Mouse London." Sam offered. "He could be anywhere in the Kingdom. Merlin did tell me that there are different many different parts, there is at least six London's!"

"Four." Basil corrected her. "Medieval, 1500's, 16th centaury, and Victorian."

"Okay, so there's four of them, so why don't you check them out."

"Don't you think that I have thought of that all ready? I have the other authorities alerted and still nothing."

"But maybe you need to work together with the other London's. You know, like you can go to them and see." Sam said. "Then they can come here and see if they find anything."

Basil stood up and glared at her. "I have this handled. I do not need some child to tell me what needs to be done."

"But, if you team up with them, you have a better chance at…"

"That is not how things work, Samantha." Basil snapped at her.

Sam looked down. "I didn't know…"

"You may be the Guardian, but you know nothing about the Kingdom."

She felt a rush of hurt, but she hid it from showing. "I better go Mickey won't be happy if I'm late."

Sam walked up to the guestroom. She changed into a different pair of clothes since she was about to meet Mickey for her sword fighting lessons. She put her hair into two low pigtails. She grabbed her sword and then used the key on the door. She arrived in the garden and saw that Mickey was waiting for her.

Mickey was smiling when he saw her, but it went away when he noticed that his young friend had quickly wiped her eyes. "Is everything all right?" He asked her.

Sam did not want to worry him, so she only nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mickey shook his head. "Come on, Sam. I know that something is bothering you."

She shook her head. "I'm all right, Mickey, really."

"Are you sure, Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah, we should practice. I still have a lot to learn."

After a hard lesson, Mickey sent her to see the Sorcerer. "Why?" She asked him.

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know, he didn't say. Just that he wanted to talk to you." She nodded and was about to go, but Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about what upset you?"

She sighed. "Basil... I got in the way and he kinda snapped at me. It's no big deal."

"Sam…"

"I don't want to keep the Sorcerer waiting, Mickey. I really need to go."

Sam walked over to the library and found the Sorcerer on a ladder, shelving books. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

The Sorcerer looked down at her. "Yes, there is a book of spells on my desk. I think it will help you with your magic."

"Thanks." She said.

"Use it well, child."

Later that evening, Basil was walking around the decks of London trying to see if anyone about Ratagain had come up. He walked around a corner and someone came out and followed him. Basil quickly spun around on his heels and scowled at the mouse. "Must you do that?"

Mickey only grinned at him. "That nervous are you?"

"That foul being is still out here somewhere." Basil said.

"Still haven't found anything?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, now if you don't mind, I _**am**_ working."

"Actually, I do mind it when you upset a young girl." Mickey said.

"What are you talking about?" Basil asked.

"What am I…? Basil! I am talking about Sam. Who else would I be talking about?"

Basil sighed. "Now? You really have to do this now? Can't this wait?"

"She was upset when she came to her lessons with me and she mentioned you." Mickey said. "Now what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Basil!"

"All I told her was that I did not need her help."

"I know you, Basil." Mickey said folding his arms over his chest. "What were the exact words?"

Basil sighed as he thought back. "All right, so I was rather harsh with her. I admit that, but I do not need some girl in my way."

"She is only trying to help." Mickey said.

"She knows nothing about the Kingdom, Mickey." He said.

"Teach her then."

"Why don't you do it?" Basil asked. "You get along with her better then I do."

"She is staying with you…"

"Until you find somewhere else for her to go," Basil said.

"There is no where else for her to go."

"She could stay at the castle…"

Mickey shook his head. "She'll feel out of place there."

"And she doesn't feel that way already?" Basil asked sarcastically. "You think that having her stay here doesn't make her feel out of place?"

"Where was she supposed to go? Back to the man who tried to kill her? We don't even know who put him there, Basil."

"What about her mother? Surely she can take…"

Mickey shook his head. "She died when Sam was ten."

Basil had a shocked look, but he pushed the shock away. "A relative…"

Mickey stared at him defeated. "There is no one, Basil. We've looked. Her stepfather never had anyone. Her mother's family is dead."

Basil rubbed his neck. He could not believe that she had no one. "Her birth father?"

"Nothing, there was nothing not even his name. Basil, this girl has no one. We are all that she has."

"Does she know?"

"No. I haven't told her yet. I was going to tell her, but she was upset."

Basil gave Mickey a sad look. "I really am sorry, but she can not stay with me. Now, I have work to do."

Mickey sighed and watched as his friend walked away. He knew that Basil was not going to change his mind, but he knew that it was the perfect place for Sam to be. He knew that if anyone were to help her get through all of this, it would be Basil. Mickey knew Basil and he knew that his life hadn't been easy either. Basil was the only one who could help her.

Sam was in the guest room reading the spell book the Sorcerer gave her. She looked up from the book and stared at a glass filled with water on the side table. She out stretched her hand. "Up." She commanded. The glass lifted and floated. Sam smiled. "Down." The glass went back on the table, but it fell over.

Sam stood up, wiped the table with a shirt, and then set the glass back on the table. She picked up the book again and looked at the first page. Inside was a name Yensid. Next to the name was a small spell. "Keep the book hidden, so no wondering eyes can see." Sam read it aloud.

The book shrunk into a smaller size that could fit into the pockets of Sam's jeans and it was small enough to not fall out of them. She glanced down at her watch and saw that it was nearly midnight. She decided to go down stairs to the kitchen and have some of the chocolate chip cookies that she saw the landlady, Mrs. Judson, bake earlier.

After she had some cookies on a plate, she was trying to get a glass, but they were too high up. She was about to call for the glass, when a hand reached out and grabbed it. Sam turned around and saw Basil. "Thanks." She said.

He nodded at her. "Late night snack?"

"Yup, the Sorcerer gave this spell back I've been reading it for hours. Doing spells really makes you hungry after a while."

"And you were unable to find one to make you taller."

Sam put her hands on her hips. "I'm not short, I'm just fun sized!"

Basil rolled his eyes at her comment. Did she always have this much energy? He thought to himself. "Well, don't let me interrupt your snack."

"You can have some if you want." She offered.

He shook his head. "I have work to do."

Sam picked up the plate. "They're fresh. There were just made only a few hours ago."

"All right." He took one, but Sam stopped him.

"You need milk."

"What?" Basil asked.

Sam didn't answer him as she held out her hand. "Glass." Another glass appeared and she filled the two glasses and placed one in front of him and one in front of herself. She dipped her cookie in the glass and then took a bite. Basil copied Sam and she then smiled. "Like it?"

"I have not had cookies since I was a child." He answered.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Basil shrugged, but he picked up another cookie. "Did you find anything interesting in that book?"

"Spells, mostly. I can't do half of them I tried to have this glass float and when I tried to place it down, it fall." Sam admitted.

"You made a mess for me to clean up?"

Sam frowned. "I am sixteen. I do know how to clean up after myself as hard is it sounds to believe."

He sighed. Why did he always open his mouth like that? Now she would tell Mickey and he will be the one running from a sword. "Did you discover anything else?"

"I did find this name inside of the cover, Yensid. Do you know who that is?"

"You know him quite well." Basil said.

Sam thought for a moment. "You mean, the Sorcerer?"

He nodded. "Yes, it must be his spell book."

"I thought he didn't like me." Sam said.

"He must trust you then."

"Do you?"

Basil did not answer her. He shouldn't be talking with her, he needed to find Ratagain, he was wasting time sitting here as he chatted and ate cookies. He stood up and left the room.

The next day, Basil was telling Dawson about another idea, when the closet door opened and Sam ran past them up stairs. She had tears pouring down her cheeks. A second later Mickey appeared. "Sam, Sam, wait!"

She turned at the stop of the staircase. "You didn't tell me that you couldn't fix him."

"Sam, I thought that the Sorcerer could. I didn't know that once that creature you're your stepfather over that he was gone for good." Mickey explained.

Sam sniffed but she turned to look at Dawson and Basil. "Did you two know?" She asked.

"No." Dawson said.

"Yes." Basil answered. "I knew. It was a creature that is known as a Shad that took your stepfather."

"And you didn't say anything!" She shouted.

"Sam, calm down." Dawson said. "They did not mean to keep this from you…"

"You're defending them?" Sam asked hurt.

"Sam, believe me. I am sorry that this happened." Mickey said.

It does happen sometimes." Basil added. "That is one of the curses with becoming the Guardian."

"I don't want this anymore!" She shouted. "I want to go home; I don't want to be the Guardian!" She ran into the guest room, leaving the three speechless mice.

Basil was the first to recover. "That went well, Mickey. Now, we have a bigger problem at hand.

Mickey glared at him. "Shut up, Basil."

"She isn't serous is she?" Dawson asked.

"She is." Basil said. "She knows how to leave and go back to her world. I must say, that is the new record."

"Basil!" Dawson said. "You're not helping."

"Fine. Then Mickey can go and calm her down."

"What makes you think that she will talk to me now?" Mickey asked. "She's furious at me."

"I'll see if I can talk to her." Dawson said as he walked up stairs.

"He'll have her back to normal in no time." Basil said.

Mickey glared at him. "She is not going to listen to anyone of us."

"You should have told her gently."

"Me?" Mickey asked outraged.

"Yes…"

"You're the one that upset her, Basil." Mickey said angry. "Why did you have to tell her that? You just had to do that to her, didn't you?"

"Now see here, Mickey…" Basil began.

Mickey pulled a piece of paper out his robe and handed it to him. "She talked with Merlin this morning and she gave him this idea to create one legal system. The Council approved of the idea and she made you the head of it. Congrats, now you can find Ratagain and soon you won't have her in your way."

Basil took the paper and stared at it. Guilt flushed through him. "Mickey, I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter does it? Mickey asked. "Even after the case from Olivia from a year ago…you just don't understand it do you? Even after all of the years I spent defending you…you really don't understand how much you hurt people because you are so caught up in the facts."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"You go talk to her." Mickey said.

"What makes you think that she will want to listen to me?"

"Basil, you made this mess, you figure something out with that mind of yours."

Basil sighed, but he walked up stairs. Dawson was standing outside of Sam's door. Basil walked past him and just opened it. Sam was sitting at the desk with her sketchbook out. "Dawson, I told you that I didn't want to talk." She said.

Basil shut the door. "Well, I'm not Dawson."

Sam turned and looked at him. "Now what?"

"Telling us that you didn't want to be the guardian is very serous." Basil said.

"I don't want this. It's because of me that my dad turned into that…that thing!"

"Don't falter yourself." Basil told her. "He was gone from the beginning. Someone knew that you were going to be the next Guardian and had it planned out from the start."

"So you're saying that he…he never…"

"What cared about you? Loved you?" He shook his head. "No, he never did. All the creature had to do was find a mind to control."

"I don't care, I still won't do it." Sam cried.

"You can not hide from every problem that you come across."

Sam shook her head. "Like you would know, you don't know what I am going through."

"Actually, I do." Basil told her. "My mother was killed when I was a young child. My father sent me off to a boarding school, and he passed when I was fifteen. I have had hardships too, Samantha, but one does not give up."

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

"I understand that this is difficult for you, but you can not stop being the guardian just because something is hard."

"He was my dad." Sam said. "He was all I had left.

"What do you think will happen to this kingdom if you give up? Do you think that it is going to stay the same? There will be nothing left." Basil said.

"Where am I going to go?" She asked.

Basil stared at her. "You will stay here." He said after a long moment. "Mickey wants me to teach you about the kingdom."

"Do you want to teach me?" Sam asked.

"You need to learn, Samantha. You think that everyone will be happy with a new guardian, but so many have come and gone. Many of them have not worked out. Being the guardian is not an easy task, as you saw some of the things you must do."

Sam looked down in shame as she thought that she had almost done that. She stared down at an open drawing. She had done the drawing of her dad a year ago. "So he never…?" She trailed off, but Basil knew what she was asking.

"No, he never did."

Sam nodded and she tore the drawing out. The one behind it was one of Merlin that she had only finished yesterday. Basil was curious at what she was looking at. He walked closer to her and peeked over her shoulder. He was impressed by the artwork and thought that she had done a very good job. "That's…"

"A waste of my time?" She suggested.

"It's well done." Basil said as he studied it.

"Really?" Sam asked shocked. She wasn't expecting Basil of all people to say anything like that.

"You need to fix the hat a little."

Sam nodded. "That was the part I was having trouble with. The light was casting off and giving it this annoying shadow. It looks lopsided."

"You just need to make a dark line between that hat and the shadow." Basil said. "You can even blend in the shadow."

"Blend in?" She asked.

Basil stared at her. "You don't know about that?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope."

"Didn't you art teacher…"

"I never took classes. I used to go to the park with my mom when I was little, and there were always these people drawing. I've watched them and I just picked it up."

"It's simple really." Basil said.

"Can you show me?"

Mickey was growing concerned when he didn't hear anything. He finally climbed up the stairs. He saw Dawson peeking into the bedroom. Dawson looked up and motioned him over. Mickey stood next to him and stared at the scene before him in shock.

Basil was sitting next to Sam at the desk and was teaching her different drawing techniques. Mickey almost forgot that Basil used to draw all of the time, mostly when he was younger. Sam nodded and then tried to copy what Basil did. Basil gave her a small smile as he flipped though a sketchbook.

"That's a good one." He said pointing to a drawing.

Sam looked at the one he was pointing to and giggled. "That's when I met Pluto. He jumped on Mickey."

"And you captured it well. I never thought I could see him look like that."

Dawson shook his head. "They just started doing this." He said. "What do does it mean, Mickey?"

Mickey smiled. "It means that they both are going to be fine, just fine."


	6. Chapter 6: A new friend

**Author's note**

**Another update! You may get another one today or tomorrow since I had to cut this chapter in half. It really depends on if I have time to finish the other half. Anyway I would like to thank you guys for the favoriting the story, but I would also like you to hit that review button! Any who back to the basic stuff, I only own Sam and her family (what little she really does have), everthing else belongs to Disney. Reviews are welcome, and flames Sam uses to defead the Kingdom.**

Chapter 6: A new friend

Sam was staring at the woman with the horned hat. Her pale skin almost seemed to be a light green color. She was wearing a black cloak like dress. The woman was standing tall and glaring at her. "This is your final warning. You will leave this place." She said as she tapped her staff.

"I have to protect the kingdom." Sam said.

"And you shall fail."

Sam shook her head. "No. I won't, I will stop you." She pulled out her sword and faced the woman.

"Get her!" The woman commanded.

Several pirates jumped out and Sam looked around her. There was no way that she could fight them all alone. She took off running, but she could see the pirates running behind her. She lost her balance on a root and tripped. She turned around saw the woman point her staff at her and a green light shot out.

Sam's eyes shot open and she sat up. The sun was shining in from the window. There was a light knock on her door. "Sam?" she heard Basil ask.

"I'm up." She said.

"All right, you better get dressed; we don't want to be late."

Sam closed her eyes. Things between her and Basil were good. There were still times when he would snap at her, but he was better. She was learning many different things from him about the Kingdom. Today he was planning to take her when he went to see young King Arthur. She was just so tired, even though she did go to bed earlier last night, the dream made her feel like she didn't.

"Sam?" Basil asked.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sam then got out of bed and changed into a good pair of jeans and a nice deep green sweater. She pulled her hair back in a neat ponytail before she walked downstairs. Mrs. Judson set a hot plate at Sam's place as she sat down next to Dawson and across from Basil.

"Did you have a late night again?" Basil asked her as he looked at her tired eyes.

Sam didn't tell anyone about her nightmares. She figured that she was just being paranoid about it. "Yeah, I was up late studying again. Merlin is going to gave me a test on some spells."

"Are they that difficult?" Dawson asked.

"A little, I'm more worried about doing badly on the test."

"With the way you study over those books, I don't think you have anything to worry about." He said. "Just remember that you do need your sleep."

"I will." Sam promised.

Basil and Dawson chatted as Sam ate. When she finished she rested her head on her arms as she listened to what Basil was going to tell Arthur about when they saw him. Soon she had fallen asleep. Dawson glanced over at Sam and nudged at Basil.

"I think she's over working herself." He told the mouse detective.

Basil looked at the sleeping Guardian. Over the past few weeks, he had noticed that she did some more tired. He never bought it up with her because…well how did one bring that up? Sure, things between them were fine. Basil could all most call the girl a friend, but did that mean that he has the right to tell the girl that she needs sleep?

"My thoughts exactly," Basil answered. "But, what do I do? I can't just tell her to sleep, Dawson."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "I don't know, Basil. I need to go, but maybe you could suggest it to her?"

Basil watched as the doctor left, before he stood up and walked next to Sam. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Sam. Sam, wake up."

Sam opened her eyes slowly and then they widened as she sat up. "I fell asleep?"

He nodded. "You did."

She shook her head. "Basil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't." He said. "Maybe it would be best if you went back to bed."

"But, what about King Arthur?"

"Another time." Sam sighed. She really did want to go and met him. Basil noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You wouldn't want to fall asleep when you met him do you?"

"I guess not."

He watched as Sam tried to come up with another excuse. He knew that she did not want to give up on this trip. "Look, Sam. Why don't you go back to sleep for a few hours and later I'll show you Victorian London. You haven't seen much of it have you?"

Sam smiled. "I'd like that."

"I will see you later then."

"Okay."

After Basil left, Sam went to do as he told her and take a nap. When she closed her eyes, she once again faced the woman.

When Basil finished seeing King Arthur, who said that he thought he saw Ratagain and would keep him on alert, he made his way back home. The house was silent when he got inside and he slowly walked upstairs. There was a small cry and he quickly bust into Sam's room. Basil found her curled up in a small ball whimpering. He knelt down next to her near the front of the bed. He raised his hand to shake her shoulder, when Sam jerked and her eyes shout open.

She sat up and looked at Basil. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you? That's the whole reason you haven't been sleeping."

Sam slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, and it's about this woman."

"Woman?"

"I don't know who she is." Sam looked up at him worried. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I'm sure everything is going to be all right." Basil reassured her. "It's most likely nothing and it is only a few dreams that mean nothing."

"But it feels like something."

"If you still feel that way after a couple of days we'll talk to Merlin about. Do you still want to go out?"

"Can we?" Sam asked. She really wanted to get rid of the memory of the nightmare.

He nodded. "Sure."

Basil first took her out to the park where flowers were beginning to bloom. Of course, since they were mouse sized the flowers were huge. Sam titled her head at a violet for it to only open its eyes and look at her. She yelped and hid behind Basil.

"Well, she doesn't look like a mouse." The violet said.

A yellow rose next to the violet then stared at Sam. "She looks more like a weed."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

A flower across from them, but behind Sam spoke up. "Not a weed. She's too short and her petals! Look at them, as dead as can be, she's a dandelion."

"All right, that is quite enough, ladies." Basil said. "We shall be going now." He said pushing Sam ahead of him.

When they were out of ear sight, Sam turned to Basil. "Why did they do that?" She asked. "I thought flowers were nice?"

"They are actually very jealous." Basil explained to her.

"How come?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I never really wanted to get close enough to ask."

Sam giggled. She smiled at him. "So you really don't know? Not even a guess?" She asked.

"Why guessing is a horrible word." Basil said. "I never guess. I think and use the facts at hand for the answers."

"Then enlighten me. With the given facts tell me why the flowers are jealous."

Basil sighed. "Really child, must you do this?"

"Ah, come on, Basil."

He thought for a moment. "The flowers are jealous when they see beauty, Sam. They only want to be the beauty that people see."

Sam brushed. "Me? Beautiful?"

"What you don't believe me? Don't tell me that once I actually say something nice to you it sounds disbelieving." He asked her in a joking manner.

"Well, no, it's not that." Sam said.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that…no one's called me beautiful before. Pretty sure, nice yeah, but not beautiful."

Basil looked at the girl. She was really taking what he told her to heart. He thought for a moment if he did mean it, but then he realized that he did mean it. Sam was a very beautiful child. He thought of all of the young men that must have told her so, but if what she said was true, she may have never heard it.

"You are, Sam, you really are." He told her seriously.

"Thanks, Basil."

They continued with their walk. As they turned onto this one street, Sam heard someone shouting out. "Basil!"

He turned around was knocked down to the ground by a small child mouse. He looked down at the young girl whose embrace he was trapped in. Basil chuckled. "Hello, Olivia."

"Where have you been, Basil?" The young mouse asked. "We haven't seen you for a really long time."

"I have been quite busy with Ratagain on the loose." He answered her as he placed her on the ground and he stood up.

"Who's that?" She asked as she pointed to Sam.

"That my dear is…"

"Olivia!"

A tall mouse with huge circles rushed over to the small group. Olivia only smiled. "Hello, Daddy. Look who I found!"

The mouse laughed. "Yes, I can see that you found Basil, my dear girl. Now who might you be?" He asked Sam.

"I'm Sam." Sam answered.

"I'm Hiram Flaversham, and this is my daughter Olivia."

"Sam's the new guardian and she is staying with me." Basil explained.

"Oh." Mr. Flaversham said and all welcome dropped from his tone.

Sam shifted from foot to foot. She felt awkward standing there. Basil didn't notice as he was listening to Olivia. Sam glanced over and saw that Mr. Flaversham was giving her this dark look. She didn't understand why she was getting these feelings from him and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey, Basil, I'm going to head back home. I have lessons with Merlin and I really can't be late." Sam finally said.

"I'll walk back with you." He offered.

"Awww, but I have so much to tell you." Olivia said.

"No, it's okay. I know my way back." Sam said. "You can stay here."

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yeah, it's cool." She said.

"It is?" Olivia asked. "But I think it's nice out."

Sam hides a smile. "Never mind, I'll explain it some other like, Liv."

"Liv? Like a nickname?" She asked excited.

"Umm…yeah sure…"

The young mouse smiled and took Sam's friend. "That's means we're friends, doesn't it?"

Sam slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess it does,"

"Oh goodly! I've wanted to make a new friend!"

Sam smiled, but then she caught the eye of Mr. Flaversham. "Uhmm…right anyway I really need to go. I'll see you later, Basil."

She took off running and Olivia smiled at Basil. "I like her. She's really nice."

"Good." Basil said.

"How come she's staying with you, Basil?" Olivia asked taking the detective's hand in hers and tugging on his leading him towards the small toyshop, she and her father lived in.

"It's a long sad story, Olivia." He said. "Another time."

"She doesn't seem sad now, Basil." She said. "I think you're helping her."

He smiled. Sam did seem so different then the girl who had first came to live with him. She was learning more and he could tell that she loved the Kingdom. They were becoming friends, something that Basil never thought he would have, especially in a child like her.

"Basil?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked down at the little mouse. He squeezed her hand. "Sorry, Olive, I got lost in my thoughts."


	7. Chapter 7: Mickey, we have a problem

**Author's note**

**As promised a new chapter as soon as the next day! Since I am posting this at a little after midnight this note is short. I only own Sam and her family, everyhting else is Disney. And the Song that Basil sings is from Pete's Dragon, also not mine! Reviews are loved and make me write the chappies faster while flames are feed to the dragons.**

Chapter 7: Mickey, we have a problem

For the next few days, Sam avoided Basil. She did not want to be around Basil because he kept telling Sam that she should try to see the Flavershams and that Olivia wanted to spend time with her. It wasn't that she was mad at him, she just couldn't see them like he wanted her to. She didn't understand why Flaversham had acted the way that he did to her. She did get the warning that he didn't want her anywhere near Olivia. She was just so confused, what did she do to make him hate her so much?

She was thinking about what went one as she was in the middle of a lesson with the Sorcerer. By this time Yensid was growing annoyed with the fact that his pupil wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sam!" He finally shouted.

She froze as she was moving an object and it fell. Yensid sighed. Sam looked at him guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

He held up his hand. "Clearly your head is somewhere else today. I demand to know what the issue is."

"I...It's…Basil and I went out for a walk…"

"What did he do this time?"

He was becoming annoyed with the way he acted towards the girl. He heard enough from Mickey and Merlin about it to know. But, he thought that they were both making an improvement.

Sam shook her head. "Nothing, we bumped into Olivia and her dad, and he doesn't…he doesn't like me very much."

"And this bothers you that someone doesn't like you?"

"It does when I only said my name!" the young girl snapped. "That's all I did and Basil mentioned that I was the guardian and boom! He gives me the all evil eye."

Yensid could not but laugh at Sam's description. She however frowned at him. "Sam, I am sorry." He said with a chuckle. "I did not mean to make fun of you."

Sam sighed. She knew that he meant well. She only wished that Yensid wouldn't act that way. Then again he wouldn't be Yensid if he didn't. "Was I that wrong?" She finally asked him.

"No, Sam. Not at all. Has Basil explained to you that some people do no like the Guardian?"

She slowly nodded her head. "A little, he did say that they don't like the Guardian, but he never fully explained why."

"You see, Sam, after a while, some of the Guardians have turned to the darker side." Yensid explained.

"Yes, I knew that. You, Merlin, and Mickey have often told me that. But I don't understand why he would hate me for what they have done." Sam admitted.

"It is not necessity about you. It is what you are. He does not like that there is a Guardian."

"But, you need one!"

"Yes, but life has not been well with one for a long time." He reminded her. "Not that long ago, the guardian had been good, unfortunately he turned. When that happened, many were killed. My guess is that his wife, Olivia's mother was one of them."

"No wonder he hates me." Sam said with a sigh.

"Have you told Basil any of this?" Yensid asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not exactly."

"It might be a good thing to."

"Why would he listen to me? He's just going to believe Flaversham…."

"Sam, do you really believe that?" He asked. "Think about it. Basil is very rational. I am sure he will listen to you."

"I'll tell him as soon as I get home." Sam promised.

When Sam go home, she was not surprised to find that the flat was empty expect for Mrs. Judson. She smiled when she saw Sam walk through the door. Sam had been walking home more because the library of was not too far form home. Of course, she picked a rainy day to walk home. Sam really wished that she had just used her key as she normally would, but she wanted to see more of the Kingdom.

"Miss. Samantha, you better go upstairs and take a hot bath and change into something warm." Mrs. Judson mothered her. "I will finish pot of vegetable soup."

"Thanks Mrs. Judson." Sam said as she ran upstairs.

After a hot bath, Sam changed into a pair of her warmest pajamas. She had just finished drying her hair off as she walked down. Mrs. Judson placed a hot bowl of soup in front of her and took the towel from her hands.

Sam smiled at her. "Gee, I would be lost without you."

Mrs. Judson laughed. "That is what Mister Basil always says."

"He's right. You really are the best." Sam told her as she started to eat the soup.

"Well enjoy your dinner."

"Mrs. Judson, did they say when they would be back?" Sam asked.

She sighed. "I'm afraid not dear. On a night like this, Mister Basil may be out all night."

"Oh…"

"He told me that you have been having trouble sleeping. Would you like to try some warm milk to help you?"

Sam was still having trouble and she hadn't told Basil. How did he…never mind. She thought that was just Basil. Besides what could it hurt to try? "I would like that." She finally said.

"Good. Now eat your soup before it cools."

After Sam ate, she studied over the spell book in the sitting room until Mrs. Judson walked in with a streaming mug of milk. Sam placed her book down and sat up on the couth. "Mrs. Judson, what do you think about the Guardian?" She asked as she took the mug.

"The Guardian? Well, I feel sorry for her."

Sam took a sip of the milk. "How come?"

"Because she had to leave her home, and had to discover things that she never knew. Then she had to come to a new place hardly knowing anyone or anything about the Kingdom."

"So you pity the Guardian?" Sam asked feeling a bitter taste in her mouth; only she knew it had nothing to do with the milk.

"A little, but I am glad that she is here. Things need to be made right again and she is the one that only can. But she also needs help of her own." Mrs. Judson said.

"Do you think she ever will?"

"Well, I believe that she will make things right, in a way, she already helped."

"And will she get help?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she will." Mrs. Judson said as she took the now empty mug. "You better get some sleep, Miss. Samantha."

Sam stood up. "I will and thank you."

"Of course, and you will be all right Miss. Samantha, as the Guardian."

When Basil and Dawson came home, it was very late. Basil was discouraged there was still no sign of Ratagain. Could be that he was mistaken and it was someone else? He shook his head. He found it unlikely that he was wrong about this. Before he went into his own room, he opened to door to Sam's.

He didn't know why he did this. But as they were bonding more, he had the urge to check her each night to make sure that she was all right. It was almost another instinct to him to check on her, half the time he didn't think about it until he was peering in at her. As he neared the bed, he was shocked to find her tossing and turning. She whimpered as her face crumpled. He bent down and shook her shoulder lightly, but then harder as she didn't waken.

Sam shot out of bed with a loud cry, her eyes widened at the sight of a shadow near her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the scream died at her lips when the light was turned on and she only saw Basil near her.

"Sam?" He asked her.

Her lip trembled and she only had one thought in her mind. Comfit, she needed to feel safe. She flung her arms around Basil's neck tight as she cried. "It was horrible." She sobbed. "They all were yelling at me. They hated me because I messed up. She lied and told them that it was all my fault. That I was the one that hurt all of them…I didn't mean for it to happen!"

With each word, Basil could tell that she was becoming more upset and her sobs were growing louder. He was at lost at what to do. Finally, he remembered something that his mother used to do for him. He slowly pulled her closer to him, hoping not to frighten her.

"Shh. It's all right now." He whispered to her as he rubbed small circles in her back, "You are all right now, Sam."

She only shook her head as she let out another whimper. "She had them believe her. Everyone hated me. I failed. Even you, Mickey, Merlin, and the Sorcerer believed her. I didn't have anyone!" She wept.

He picked up a small noise and looked over to the doorway. He stared at Dawson and Mrs. Judson in the doorway. Mrs. Judson moved to enter the room, but Basil shook his head and turned his attention back to the tearful teen. "Maybe I shouldn't be the Guardian…" Sam cried.

Basil hushed her and he slowly began to rock her. He could clearly remember what his mother used to do for him. He only hoped that it would also work for Sam.

Softly he started to sing.

"_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light  
_

Sam stopped crying and only sniffed. She leaned her head against Basil's chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe and she didn't want that feeling to ever go away. The nightmare was now gone and she only listened as Basil's deep baritone voice continued to sing.

_A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_ This flame inside of me will grow_  
_ Keep holding on you'll make it_  
_ Here's my hand so take it_  
_ Look for me reaching out to show_  
_ As sure as rivers flow_  
_ I'll never let you go_  
_ I'll never let you go_  
_ I'll never let you go..."_

When he finished he looked down and noticed that Sam had fallen back asleep. Her head had lolled on his shoulder and her eyes were closed. She was softly breathing in and out and she still held on to him form his neck. He stared at her for a moment, and he didn't want to move, in crease he woke her, but he needed to.

Basil carefully stood up, keeping balance with her in his arms as he awkwardly tried to tuck her back into bed. This time, Mrs. Judson did come over and help him by pulling back the covers. She even untangled Sam's arms from the great detective's neck. Basil laid the girl down and moved silently out of the away as the older woman tucked the blanket around the child.

He carefully walked out of the room without making a sound and went down stairs with Dawson in tow. He was silent for a moment as he lit his pipe, but then he only stared into the fireplace. Why did he do that? Why did he comfit the child? Why didn't he just hand the girl off to Mrs. Judson and let her handle it? What was this girl doing to him?

"Basil?" Dawson asked him, as this was the third time he called the detective's name.

Basil turned his head and looked at him. "Something's wrong with her, Dawson."

"A nightmare, all children have them." Dawson assured him.

"No, I…she had them before…the day we bumped into Olivia….why didn't I do something sooner?"

Dawson stared at his friend. He was upset he really was upset about this. He hadn't seen Basil this upset since he found out that Ratagain was alive, but this was also different from that. This time it was not over that fact that Basil had failed himself by letting the criminal that get away, this time, he failed a young girl. A girl, that Dawson realized had the heart of the detective who was claimed to never have one.

He never thought that anyone would ever break the walls that Basil made. He himself never could, not even Mickey knew everything about the great mouse detective. He always thought that if anyone could be able to do it, it would be Olivia. However, over the past few weeks, Sam had proven otherwise.

"You should talk to her tomorrow about it then. Nothing good will come of it tonight." He finally told Basil.

"I don't think that this is a mere nightmare, Dawson." Basil said. "I need to speak to the others in the morning."

"Basil…"

He shook his head. "No, something is wrong. Sam told me something about this woman…I think that she had something to do with it.

The next morning when Sam woke up, she found that she was in her bed tucked in under the covers. She remembered last night's events and quickly changed into a baggy shirt and pulled on a pair of pants. She yanked her hair back in a ponytail as she raced down the stairs. "Morning, Mrs. Judson." Sam greeted the housekeeper.

"Good Morning, Miss. Samantha." Mrs. Judson said.

Sam quickly grabbed a piece of toast. "Are Basil and Dawson out?" She asked as she took a bite.

"Yes. Mister Basil told me to tell you that when you woke up that you were to go to the library."

Sam felt like hitting her head. Why didn't she think of that in the first place? That would have taken care of all of her worries. She ran to the housekeeper and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome?" She said looking confused.

"I'll go to the library. I just need to do something first, Mrs. Judson."

Sam ran upstairs, pulled out the "Book of Truth" from her bag, and opened it. "Who is that woman in my dreams?" She asked. Nothing happened at first. Then the room started spinning, and it become dark.

A voice spoke out in the darkness. The voice was almost like a child's voice, but it was eerie. Then slowly a picture of the woman Sam saw in her dreams appeared on the pages of the book. "The person you speak of is the Mistress of Evil."

"What does she want with me?" Sam asked.

"The Mistress was defeated years ago but will rise to power again." The page turned and Sam saw the Mistress standing on a high pillar. "She will bring all villains together…" Sam watched as villains surrounded the Mistress. "She will try to defeat the Guardian or take the Guardian's powers." Sam saw horrifying pictures that matched her dreams and she shrank away from the book. The voice left and the room became light again.

Sam looked around the room and picked the book back up. "What am I going to do?" She asked.

The book had no answer.

"Basil, you are overreacting." Merlin said. "It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare? She hasn't slept for weeks. The girl is tired. You have to admit that she is." Basil said as he paced the floor of the library.

"All right, she does seem tired, but it can be from a number of things." Yensid added.

"But…"

"Basil, she even told us herself that she has been studying hard. She could just be overworking herself." Dawson said.

"No. I know that is not the case. You were there last night, you saw her." Basil then turned at Mickey who had been silent through the whole thing. "Mickey, we have a problem."

Mickey sighed. "What do you want us to do?"

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Basil knows Sam." Mickey said. "If something is wrong then he knows. Sam has been distracted lately."

"The nightmares are not the reason." Yensid said.

"What would you know?" Basil asked angry. "You know nothing about that girl!"

"Basil, calm down." Mickey said as he placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. "You know that we all concerned about Sam. We are just trying to understand the seriousness of a nightmare."

"It wasn't a mere nightmare!" Basil exclaimed.

The door to the library opened and Sam stepped inside. She stared at them in shock for a moment. "What's going on?" She asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Basil snapped.

Sam jumped back and Mickey shot Basil a look as she walked over to Sam. "Sam, are you all right?"

Sam nodded but shook her head. "Not really."

"What is it?" Basil asked her concerned.

"I've been having nightmares about the Mistress of Evil."

There was a silence and then they all exclaimed, "What!"

"How do you about that?" asked Merlin.

"So it's true she wants me dead?" Sam asked panicked.

Dawson looked up. "Why would she want you?"

Yensid looked at him. "She wants her powers. If the Mistress can turn Sam evil or take her powers then her own will became stronger."

"Why didn't any one tell me?" Sam asked hurt.

Merlin sighed. "Sam…"

"No!" She shouted. "I didn't think you would lie to me!"

Yensid looked at her. "We were only trying to…"

"I don't want to hear it! You always have a reason for hiding something from me. I'm just so sick of it!"

Mickey shook his head as he walked over to her. "Sam, we wanted to protect you." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Try to understand…"

Sam pulled away from him and glared. "A lie is a lie, Mickey. I trusted you, all of you, blindly and this it what happens!" She said as ran off.

"Sam!" Mickey shouted.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a while, Mickey." Dawson offered.

Merlin shook his head. "No, someone must talk to her. She needs to know."

"She deserves to know." Yensid corrected Merlin. "We shouldn't keep her waiting anymore."

"I'll talk to her." Mickey said.

Basil sighed. He knew what he had to do. "No, I need to."

"Basil…"

"You did know about the Mistress." He pointed out. "Dawson and I knew nothing about the Mistress. We thought it was a myth. She's angry with you right now, Mickey. She needs to talk to someone besides the three of you."

"And you think that you can fix everything after just weeks ago you made her feel like she was nothing?" Mickey shouted at him. "What makes you think that you can handle it?"

"And you are just upset, because you know that she's right about the whole thing." Basil said. "You know that what you did was wrong and you want her to forgive you off the bat, but she can't Mickey."

Mickey knew he was right, but he wanted to talk to Sam. He could see that Basil had to be one to calm the hurt child. He knew that they have hidden so much from her and this just added on to it all. They did hurt her, and Mickey felt horrible about it. He never meant to hurt her or any of his friends. "Go talk to her." He said.

Basil patted Mickey's shoulder as he walked past him. He knew that the other mouse would take it hard. He went off to search for the young Guardian. Thankfully, he didn't have to go too far. He found Sam in the Art Section. She was sitting cross-legged looking at a book with the artwork of Van Gogh.

"Great man, Van Gogh, he showed people the way he saw things." He said as he sat down next to Sam.

"Was it the truth he showed?" She asked as she let out a small sigh and closed the book.

Basil pulled his knees up and rested his head back on the shelves. "Yes, yes it was."

"Did you know?" Sam asked.

"No. Dawson doesn't know either. Both of us thought the Mistress was a myth, a story tale really that was part of the first Guardian."

"They lied to me. I thought I could trust them."

"Sometimes people feel like that they have to lie in order to protect someone."

"How is that protecting the person? They get hurt in the end because they were lied to."

Basil sighed. This was harder then he thought. He knew that she was hurt by what happened, but he didn't think she was this hurt. "They were afraid that if they did, that it would come true. You can trust them."

"How can I trust people who lie to me?" Sam asked.

He turned his head and stared at her. "They didn't want to tell you, Sam, because they didn't want to worry you."

"And that went well."

"Sam, would you have honestly taken to being the Guardian when there are so many risks to it?" Basil asked her. "And this one being a woman who would want nothing more then your powers or you killed?"

"I guess not." She said looking down. "I really acted like a big jerk back there didn't I?"

"They know you were upset by it."

"Yeah, sure. Face it, Basil, none of them will speak to me again because of what I said."

He took her chin and titled it so she looked up at him. "They won't be mad at you forever, Sam. They thought they were right, and in a way, they were. However, they were wrong to hide it from you. You're right too, by the fact that they should have told you sooner. Nevertheless, all three of them care about you. They would never hurt you. I know that someone is upset that they did."

"Mickey?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he is betting himself up for it. Mickey never ever wants to hurt his friends, Sam. You are just as important to him as Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald are."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Basil."

Basil slowly hugged her back. He pulled away after a short moment. "We better go back to the others."

When they came back, they found the others standing there waiting. Sam ran over to Mickey who was on off to the side and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, we didn't tell you, Sam." He said.

"I know you did it for a reason." She said.

"I promise you, that we won't keep anything like that from you again." He said.

"Thanks, Mickey." Sam said pulling away.

"How did you find out about the Mistress?" Dawson asked.

"I thought it was just dreams until they seemed more real then I asked the "Book of Truth." Sam said. "Has she fought the other guardians too?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, the last time we saw her was after the first Guardian defeated her."

Suddenly an evil laugh rang out in the library. Basil and Mickey both got in front of Sam. "I know that laugh anywhere." Basil said.

The lights all went out of the room. Sam thought hard and moved her hand. A light appeared in front of her. "Excellent, Sam." Merlin praised her as he and Yensid created light from thin air.

"We better spend out." Mickey said. "Merlin, follow me. Yensid go with Dawson. Sam you will go with Basil. That way we all can have light."

They spilt into sections and they all walked through the library. "Stay close to me." Basil demanded quietly to Sam.

"Yes, Basil." Sam whispered.

There was a sudden sound of books dropping. Basil yanked Sam behind him as he pulled out his revolver. They slowly started to back away. Basil carefully prodded Sam to the side of him as they neared the end of the section. He neared the end of the bookcase and looked around the corner.

"Basil, do you really think that would protect her?" A white gloved hand gabbed Sam her waist from behind.

"Basil!" she screamed out.

Basil turned around. "Let her go, Ratagain."

Mickey came running over to them with his sword out. "Put the sword down, mouse, or the girl dies." Ratagain threatened as he held Sam in a crushing hold from around her neck. "Basil, I would also drop your weapon at once."

Mickey tossed his sword to the ground as Basil dropped his. "Now, let her go." Mickey commanded.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. I have orders."

"Working with the Mistress?" Basil asked him with a coldness that Sam had never heard him use.

Ratagain smiled. "What can I say? She offered me something that I could not ignore. She let me live and all I have to do is get the Guardian." Sam tried to get out of Ratagain's grasp. "Don't worry, Basil, The Mistress will not kill her if she gives her what she wants."

"Never!" Sam shouted. "I will never give her anything."

"Fine then I will do the job for her, and I can assure you, you won't live to see the end."

Sam looked down at the ground terrified. Then she noticed the sword. "Sword!" she shouted.

The sword went towards Ratagain, who let Sam go. She scampered away from him. "Don't let her get away!" He shouted.

The lights suddenly lit the entire library and goons all rushed out. "Run, Sam." Mickey shouted.

Sam froze. Basil saw this, and he grabbed her pulling her towards the door as they ran. He pushed her to it when they were close enough. Sam yanked her key from around her neck and put it into the keyhole. She turned and looked back. The others were busy fighting the goons who were with Ratagain. 6

"Go, Sam!" Mickey shouted.

Sam ran in the door closing it behind her.


	8. Chapter 8: Failures and promises

Chapter 8: Failures and promises

Sam looked around her. She is at the edge of a pier. She looked and saw and that was around old abandoned warehouses. She sat down thinking about what she was going to do. She wanted to go back and help.

She went to touch the key when she finally decided that she was going back, but she found that it wasn't there. "No!" Sam searched around her, as she tried to find it. After a while, she stopped and watched as people walked around her. "Where am I now?" She asked herself.

She noticed that the people walking around her were dressed in clothing from the twenties. Sam thought back to the lessons she had with Basil. If she remembered correctly, she was in New Orleans. If she was, then it meant she was a long way from Victorian London, or the library for that matter, and she did not know if the others were okay.

As soon as they hopped out, the goons left. The others all regrouped again. "Is everyone all right?" Dawson asked.

"Just fine, Dawson." Mickey said.

"Minus the fact that Ratagain got away again," Basil said annoyed,

"The fact that everything is destroyed," Yensid said as he bent down and picked up a ripped book.

Merlin stared at the mess of the library. "This will take us time to fix."

"Can't you use your magic?" Dawson asked.

"No. We try not to. A books has more power then handled with care." Yensid explained as he gently runs his thumb over the spine of the book. "You see, each book carries the life of a story, or facts. Life is the most powerful of all magic."

Merlin sighed, but turned to look at Basil. "You have a lot of work to do, Basil. The fact alone that Ratagain is now working with the Mistress is the most disturbing." Merlin said. "Who knows how many more villains she got to join her side?"

"You shall have to keep a closer eye on Sam." Yensid added. "She's in more danger now and she is not ready to fight the Mistress."

"She will be taken care of." Basil promised. "Speaking of which, Dawson and I better be getting back to Baker Street."

"I'll take you." Mickey offered. "You will get there quicker."

Mickey snapped his fingers and they were outside the door. They walked inside and, they found the sitting room empty expect for Mrs. Judson. She looked up when they three mice popped in. "Ah, you're back, Mister Basil." She greeted.

Basil nodded. "Is Sam in her room?"

"Miss. Samantha, left hours ago to meet you like you told me to tell her."

"You mean she hasn't been back since?" Mickey asked.

"I haven't seen her."

"Then where is she?" Basil asked, looking at Mickey.

He shook his head. "I don't know. The key should have opened a door for her to go here. I'll go talk Merlin and Yensid, maybe they might know what happened."

"I'll go with you. Dawson, would you mind staying here in case Sam comes back?"

"Not at all." Dawson replied.

Sam sat down and let her feet dangle over the dock. She sighed and looked out the waterfront. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you doing here all alone?" A voice asked. Sam looked around and saw no one. "I'm down here."

She looked down and saw a tiny green cricket with a vest and jacket with a little top hat. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Cricket's the name Jiminy Cricket."

Sam holds out her finger "I'm Sam."

Jiminy shook her finger. "So what brings to New Orleans?" He asked her.

"My friends and I had to separate." She sighed. "It's a long story really."

"We have time."

Sam then explained to Jiminy about everything. She told him about her being the Guardian, the nightmares and about the Mistress. "Now, I'm here, but I don't have the key. I must have left it in the door."

"I see, so what are you going to do now?"

She groaned and flipped on her back. "I don't know! I don't know what to do! This shouldn't have happened." Sam looked up at the sky, which had darkened and had many stars. "I don't even know if my friends are okay, or if one of them got hurt."

Jiminy followed the girl's eyes and saw her looking up at the stars. "You know, when you wish upon a star your wish comes true."

Sam looked at Jiminy. "Really?" Jiminy nodded his head and she looked back up to the sky. What did she wish for? She thought for a long moment. She wanted her friends to be okay, but she just knew that they were. She didn't know how, but it just felt like they were okay. "Help Basil find me so I can go home." She wished.

Jiminy gave her a sad look. He hated it when he saw kids lost like this, but he knew that Sam was different. She sat up and looked out at the river. He watched as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. She closed her eyes and a few tears slipping down her cheeks. The girl really did need somewhere to stay for the night. He then knew of someone who might be able to help her better then he could.

"Wait right here." He told the girl.

Meanwhile back at Baker Street, Basil was trying to think of where Sam might be. Mickey and Dawson watched as he paced up and down the living room. "She could be any where, Basil." Mickey finally said. "The key only saw that it was not safe here for her and sent her somewhere else."

"It has to be somewhere that she knows, Mickey." Basil said.

"No, remember that night when she came here? She never left the library."

"But, you were here asking for my help. There was a connection."

Dawson stared at him. He knew that Basil was concerned, but he needed to know something and he was afraid how the great detective would react. "Basil?"

"What is it Dawson?" He asked without stopping his pacing.

"You don't think she got caught do you?" Dawson asked carefully.

Basil stopped. There was a long silence for a moment. Basil shook his head trying to fee himself from images he didn't want to see. "No, Sam's a smart girl. She is safe."

"What if he's right?" Mickey asked.

"She didn't get captured." He said determined.

"Basil…"

He turned and gave Mickey a glare. "She's all right, Mickey. I know she is."

Mickey stood up. "And how do you know, Basil? How could you possibly know?"

"I just know." Basil said simply. He sighed. "But, what I don't know is where she is."

Mickey stared at his friend and saw how really worried he was. He never knew Basil to worry; he was the one that he expected not to worry. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Like you said, Sam's smart. She'll figure something out, Basil."

He nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he really believed Mickey or not. Basil knew that he should not have let Ratagain get a hold of her in the first place. Why did he let that happen? He needed to think. What other place did she knew about?

He didn't think she would be in any of the London's, he knew they would have been too dangerous for her to go. He told her about the spaceport, but he didn't think that she would be that far away. What other places did he tell her about? France…possible…New York? Again, it was possible.

Basil sighed. Anywhere that he told her was about possible. He walked over to the window and looked out. He leaned his back against window frame. Why was this so difficult? He needed to find Sam. This should be easy; he's found lost people before, why was this so complicated? As he stared outside, he noticed a star shine brightly and then he just knew. "New Orleans." He said.

Sam was sitting at a table with a plate of uneaten food in front of her. Jiminy had found her a place to stay for the night, but she didn't want to. She wanted to find her way back, but Jiminy told her that it would be better if she wanted until morning. Until then she was staying with this woman named Tiana and her husband, whom Sam didn't meet yet.

Tiana walked past Sam. She was a slim black woman with short curly black hair. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and Sam liked her as soon as she saw her. The woman worked hard, was kind, and had a nice sense of humor. "You don't like it?" She asked.

Sam shook her head. "No, it looks great, I just…" She sighed.

"You're homesick."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't been there for long, but really miss it."

"Maybe it's more of the people you miss." Tiana said as she sat across from Sam. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Sam admitted.

"You really must miss them."

"Yeah."

The door opened and Sam saw a tall black man enter. He had curly dark brown hair and he took off his tan jacket, hanging it up on a peg near the door. He walked over to Tiana and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Tiana." He said in an accented voice. He noticed Sam. "And hello strange child I don't know."

Tiana rolled her eyes at him. "Naveen, I swear sometimes you take nothing seriously."

"That is because you are serous enough for both of us." Sam had a smile and giggled. Naveen winked at Tiana. "So who is your friend then?"

"Naveen, this is Sam. Sam this is my husband, Naveen."

"Hi." Sam said shyly.

He only smiled at her. "So I see that you are eating her food. Do you like it?"

Sam brushed. "Not really. Not that I don't like it! It's just…just." She sighed.

Tiana walked over to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jiminy found her. He said that she was separated from her friends because they were attacked."

"That's horrible." Naveen said.

"She'll stay with us until she can find her friends again."

"Who are her friends?" He asked. "Maybe I know them."

"Merlin, Yensid, Mickey Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. Dawson." Sam said as she named them off, each time she had to push down a small lump in her throat. Did she really miss them that much?

Naveen and Tiana's eyes widened. "You know a lot of people." Tina said.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, guess I do. Do you know any of them?"

"I do know Mickey. I will send word to him that you are here." Naveen said.

"Thanks." Sam said tiredly.

"Why don't I show you to the guest room?" Tiana asked.

Sam followed Tiana upstairs. She led her into a small, but comfortable room. The room was a nice yellow color with a homemade quilt. A bed was near the big window that had a window seat under it. A dresser with a mirror hung over it was across from it. "I hope this is okay for you."

She nodded. "Thanks, Tiana."

"Let me know if you need anything, Sam. Try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Tiana?" Sam asked. "Naveen did leave to send the message didn't he?"

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, Sam. Your friends will know that you are here and that you are safe."

"I hope so."

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night."

Sam watched as Tiana left her and shut the door behind her. She sat on the small window seat and stared out. She was over looking the river and she glanced up and saw the stars shining brightly. She reached the lock of the window and swung it open. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"_Somewhere out there,  
beneath the pale moonlight,  
someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight"_

Basil was studying over at a map of New Orleans at the round table. He glanced up and saw that both Dawson and Mickey had fallen asleep. Dawson fell asleep on couch and Mickey had at Basil's desk. He went back to looking at the map at the different places he circled that he thought she might go, which was nearly everywhere. There were just so many places that she could be.

"_Somewhere out there,  
someone's saying a prayer,  
that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there"_

He knew that he would have to wait until morning to find her. He sighed and stood up straight. He walked over and looked out the window again. He was hoping that he would see her walking down the street. How unlikely it was yes, but he only wanted her back, to where she belonged.

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"_

Sam was leaning out the window looking at the sky. She overheard Tiana speaking to Naveen from the open window down stairs. "She just seems so sad. I wish there was something we could do."

"You did everything that you could do. I have sent a telegram so Mickey should get it quickly. Did she tell you want exactly happened?"

"No, she hardly said anything. I do know that she misses them a great deal."

"How is it do you think she knows Basil of Baker Street?" Naveen asked.

Sam smiled slightly at that and wiped a tear away. A gentle breeze blew against her. She pulled away and closed the window.

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

Both Sam and Basil leaned against the window glasses of their different locations.

"_Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true"_

Basil shook his head. Why did he care so much? Then the notion came to him. He loved that girl. She reminded him so much as himself at that age. He knew that she needed someone to be there for her, for someone to take care of her. He wanted to take care of her; he knew that if anything had happened to her…he needed to find Sam.

"_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"_

Sam was pulling her shoes off, as she got into bed. She was terrified about sleeping. She knew that tonight there would be no one there to comfit her. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"_

Both let out sighs and looked up to the ceiling in lost.

"_Somewhere out there,  
if love can see us through,  
then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
out where dreams come true"_

Basil then walked away from the window and went back to work. He needed to think of more places where Sam might have gone. Sam laid her head down and closed her eyes as sleep slowly came to her.

She was hiding behind a bookshelf as Ratagain was looking for her. She tried not to make a sound as she slowly inched away, but she was grabbed. "Got you!"

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

Ratagain only laughed and dragged her forward. The Mistress was there waiting with an evil smile. She reached her staff out and…

Sam opened her eyes and was greeted with a knock on the door. She pulled the blanket over her head. "Five more minutes, Mrs. Judson." She meekly called out.

"Sam, its Tiana."

She shot up. "Oh…uh come in."

Tiana walked inside and set a pair of clothes on the dresser. "I thought you might like a change of clothes. Sorry, but all I have is a plain blue dress that looks like to be about your size."

"That's okay." Sam said.

"I hope you slept all right."

"Yeah, it was fine."

"Well, I'll leave you to change then. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Tiana said.

"Okay, thanks." Sam called out as Tiana shut the door.

She quickly changed and then ran downstairs. Once she was back in the kitchen, she found both Tiana and Naveen there. Naveen was at the table eating French toast and Tiana was at the strove, making another plate. Naveen smiled when he saw Sam. "Morning," He greeted her.

Sam weakly smiled back as she sat down. "Morning."

"I hope you're hungry." Tiana said walking over to her. "I've made French toast." She said putting a plate in front of Sam.

Sam cut a piece and ate it. "It's great." She said.

Naveen laughed. "As it should be."

Tiana only smiled and took off her apron. "I'm glad you like it." She took her coat from a peg. "I need to get to the restraint for the morning shift."

"We'll come by later." Naveen said.

"You better be on time for you noon shift, mister." She said poking him in the shoulder as she passed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will be. Won't we, Sam?"

Sam nodded as she giggled. "I'll make sure he's on time, Tiana."

Tiana waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Naveen's going to show you around today. Take your time around town. If he's late, that only means he's staying after closing to clean up, like he was last night. Now I have to go, I'll see you later, Sam"

After she left Sam turned to Naveen. "You both work at a restaurant?"

He nodded. "Tina owns it. It is her place. I work there was well. I play music there and I help in the kitchen, not too much help with that I'm afraid. She is the one with the talent."

"Her food is good." Sam said.

"Just you wait until you try her gumbo. No one makes it like she does."

"You really love her don't you?"

Naveen smiled. "With all of my heart. Now, are you ready to go? We have a lot to see, and the first stop is the post office to see if Mickey sent us a reply."

Basil woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. "Morning." Mickey told him. "I see you were working all night."

He stood up and pulled open the map. "I've marked all of the places she might be at. But, first I thought that we might start with the mayor."

"That sounds fine, and I knew of a friend that lives there, he may be able to help. Prince Naveen,"

Basil frowned. "That spoiled boy?"

"He's changed, Basil. He got married a few months ago. I hear she really changed him, and she isn't a princess. Minnie met her and told me she really like her."

"And you think that he can help us?"

"It's worth a try."

Basil sighed. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Mickey. I don't really understand what has gotten into me."

"You're worried about her." He said.

"Yes, extremely."

"Watch it, Basil; you just may admit that you love the girl." Mickey teased him. There was a long silence and Mickey turned and looked at him.

Basil smiled weakly at him. "That predictable?"

"You love her?"

"In that way that a father loves his child," Basil explained quickly.

"Are you sure?" Mickey asked him, still shocked.

He sighed. "Honestly? I have only concluded it last night. Mickey, I am worried to death about her. If anything happens…"

"Nothing will."

He laughed. "I don't even know what to do when I see her. I want to tell her, but it's not the right time. I don't think she's ready for me to tell her, especially after what happened with her stepfather."

"It may be for the best." Mickey agreed. "Now, let's go find her so you can decide what to do when you do see her."

Sam and Naveen were laughing when they arrived at the restaurant. Tiana came over after she finished taking to a costumer. "What is it that has both of you in high spirits?"

"Sam was only telling me about the time when she caused a spell to backfire." He said.

"Spell? Don't tell me you are into all of that voodoo!"

"Well…" Sam bit her lip. She didn't want to tell them, but she knew that she owed them. "I'm the Guardian, I have to know magic."

"Excuse us for a minute will you, Sam?" Tiana asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." Sam walked outside. "What have I done?" She thought.

Tiana turned to Naveen. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She can't stay here!"

"Why not?"

She sighed. "Naveen, don't you remember that last one? What he did?"

"Tiana, she's only a kid…I don't think she's going to be like that."

"How do you know?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "How can you know after spending only a few hours with her?"

Naveen placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tiana, will you just listen to yourself? This is crazy. You can't believe that she could do anything like the last one." He lifted her chin. "Where is this all coming from, honey?"

Tiana sighed and walked away from him. She turned away and sacked some menus. "My daddy was killed by the guardian."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "I don't know, maybe because it never came up? Maybe I didn't want to remember that day. It might be because I was afraid that if I did, another one would come."

"Tiana, Sam is nothing like that old guardian. She's good. She loves the kingdom; she has talked nothing more then about it, asking all of these questions. She's also very concerned about her friends. Does that sound like the old Guardian to you?"

"No, but…"

Naveen turned her around and touched her cheek. "But, nothing. Give her a chance, Tiana. Right now, she doesn't have anything."

"You're right."

He smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. "Of course I'm right. Ain't I always?"

She playfully smacked him. "You wish you were."

Naveen chuckled. "Now, go give yourself a small break. Talk with Sam while you're out there."

Tiana walked outside and saw Sam leaning over the railing of the deck. She walked over to her and stood next to her. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Sam said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She turned and looked at Tiana. "Do you hate me? Now that you know?"

She sighed. "It's complicated, Sam."

Sam lifted herself up on the railing. "Then explain it to me."

"It's not that I don't like you. I think that you are an okay kid. I just don't like what you stand for."

"And what is that?"

"You know. That one minute you're all for helping the Kingdom, but then you turn against us." Tiana said.

"That's not what I stand for." Sam said.

"That's what a Guardian stands for."

"But I'm not like them!" She exclaimed. "Tiana, you got to believe me. I'm not like that. I want to do good I want to help… "

"Like the last one helped?" Tiana asked. "You need to know what you are getting yourself into, girl. Do you have any idea about what he did?"

"Tiana, I…"

"He caused a fire, Sam! A fire that killed many people, innocent people."

Sam closed her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Don't expect people to trust you, not after what guardians have done."

"I just want to help."

Tiana sighed. "Look, if you want to help, then you need you need to prove it." She looked over at the teen, but then looked away quickly. "It might be best if you left, Sam. You…you can't stay here. I'm sorry…but I can't have you stay with us."

Sam slowly nodded her head and slid down. She walked past Tiana and walked down the street. As she kept walking, she noticed someone from the corner of her eye try to catch up. She stopped and turned around. "Jiminy?" She asked.

"Are you all right?" He asked her. "I saw what happened."

Sam sighed. "No…what do I do now? I don't have any where to go?"

"It will be alright, Sam…"

"All right? How is it all right?" She shouted. "I'm far from home…I don't even have a home, Jiminy! I'm just staying with Basil. Then I left them! I left them, they're my friends and I left them there!"

"You did the right thing."

Sam sighed softly. "I know." She cried. "I know I did. I had to go, because they didn't want me to get hurt. I just…"

"Sam!" She turned and saw Mickey.

"Mickey!" Sam ran over and hugged him. She was so happy to see her friend again.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Another voice asked.

Sam let go of Mickey and she saw Basil. She smiled and hugged him too. Basil held her to him for a moment and pulled away. He looked at her and saw that she had been crying. "Are you sure that you are all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said. "What about you and everyone else?"

Mickey nodded his head. "We all are aright."

Sam nodded. "Come on, Sam; let's get you back to Baker Street." Basil said.

"Okay." Sam turned. "Just let me say goodbye to…"

"To who?"

Sam was looking for Jiminy but she didn't see him. "No one." She finally said.

When the three of them got back, Dawson ran and hugged her. "Sam, you're safe."

Sam hugged him back. "Yeah I guess I am." She said softly. She turned and looked at Mickey. "What happened after I left?"

He grimaced. "Do you want the bad news or the good news?"

"Bad news."

"Ratagain got away, again," Mickey said. "The goons trashed the library and Yensid is in a bad good because of it. Merlin's not in a good mood either, not with the Mistress out and about."

"And the good news?" Sam asked worried.

Basil pulled something out of his pocket and showed Sam the key. "We were able to find this for you."

"Thanks." Sam said taking it from him and linking it back around the chain.

Sam watched as a fire roared on, destroying the kingdom. She was helpless to try to stop it and she watched as people screamed.

"They think that you will give them pain." The Mistress said appearing next to her.

"You're not trying to kill me this time?" Sam asked. "That's a new one."

"You can not stop them from hating you."

"I can help them." Sam said. "This won't happen."

"How can you be so sure of that? Why can't you help them now?" The Mistress asked. "You can't protect them, Guardian. The Kingdom will fall apart at your feet."

The grounds under Sam gave away and she fell, screaming.

Sam shot up. Not another nightmare. She thought. She sighed and got out of bed. She slipped her slippers on and pulled her blue robe over her pajamas. She walked down the stairs and curled up in a chair. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get her voice out of her head.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sam looked up and saw Basil walk over trying the slash around his maroon colored robe. "How did you …?"

"The last step creaks when you step on it, you have been having nightmares, and I check on you at night."

"Thanks."

Basil sat down across from her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…no." She admitted.

"How bad was the nightmare?"

"Compared to the others? I wasn't killed unless you call the ground giving out and falling." He winced. Now he was the one going to have nightmares. "She talked to me, Basil." Sam said. "She just stood there as destruction surrounded us and talked."

"Destruction?"

"I tried to stop it!" She cried. "I really did."

"Calm down, Sam." Basil told her gently.

"I can't! What if it happens again?"

"What if what happens again?"

"You know the fire? The fire that the last Guardian caused."

"Sam, did the Mistress tell you that?" He asked.

She sighed. "Not exactly."

"Start from the beginning and leave nothing out." Basil told her in a serous tone.

"Back in New Orleans…I was staying with this couple. Tiana and Naveen…They took me in for the night. They found out…well I told them…Tiana freaked out, yelled at me, and told me about this fire. A fire that the last Guardian caused."

He sighed. "She shouldn't have…"

"So it's true? And you knew? You were going to keep it from me?"

Basil shook his head as he moved his chair closer to Sam. "I wasn't going to keep it from you, Sam. I wanted to tell you, and I wanted to be the one who told you."

"But, they did cause the fire didn't they?"

"Other things caused it, Sam." He told her gently.

"But he didn't stop it."

"No, he didn't. He provoked both sides and then they both reacted he did nothing about it."

"Innocent people died." She said softly.

"Yes, they did."

Sam closed her eyes. "People hate me, Basil. They hate me."

He shook his head. "Sam…"

"I'm going to be the same." She said worried.

"Sam…"

"I'm going to fail. I'm horrible, I…."

"Enough, Samantha!" Basil nearly shouted at her. Sam winced at his tone and lifted her eyes up. "No one talks about the Guardian like that, especially the Guardian, is that understood?"

"Yes, Basil."

He sighed and looked at her gently. "Listen to me, Sam. You are none of those things. You are also not reasonable for what happened. The Mistress is trying to get into your head to defeat you easier."

"Well, it's working." Sam said. She looked at Basil. "I'm scared, Basil. I'm really scared. She won't leave me alone."

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know, Sam. It is going to be all right."

"What am I going to do about the nightmares?"

"We'll figure something out." Basil said. "Until then…I'm right here, Sam. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you."

Sam stared at him for a moment before she launched her self at him and hugged him tightly. "You promise you're not going anywhere?"

"I promise." He said.

She closed her eyes and cried. She buried her head on his chest. "I don't want to go

sleep."

"It's okay for you to sleep, Sam." Basil said.

"You'll wake me if I have another nightmare?"

"Yes, I wake you." He promised. "Now, try to go to sleep."

He softly started to sing her the lullaby. Sam curled up next to him and closed her eyes. She just felt so safe with him. She knew that Basil wouldn't hurt her. She knew that he would protect her. She only rested her head on his chest as he finished singing.

Basil stroked her hair as he finished singing and then he noticed that she was in a deep sleep. He knew that even though she was back and safe, that the danger she was facing was far from gone. They still needed to stop the nightmares; he could see what the Mistress was trying to do. He knew that she was trying to destroy Sam from her mind. He watched her for a few more minutes, before he fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Going at it alone

Chapter 9: Going at it alone.

During the next week, Basil was trying to come up with a plan stop Sam's nightmares they were getting worse than before. He and Dawson had to wake her up since she no longer could. When she did, she didn't talk about it anymore. She only clutched him tightly. She didn't sleep without having a nightmare, not even for five minutes.

One night he heard her screaming as he shot out of bed and rushed in. She was crawling at some unseen enemy as she cried out in terror. Basil grabbed her arms firmly, but gently. "Sam. Sam, wake up." She only moved away from him, she eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"No…Mickey… don't hurt him." She whimpered.

"Sam, come on now. You need to wake up."

She struggled against him. "No! Stop. Don't hurt him!"

"Sam! Samantha, wake up!" He called to her loudly as he shook her.

Sam she let out a cry and her eyes opened. "Basil…" She whispered as she hugged him from around the waist.

"It's all right, now." He told her gently. "You did well."

"Mickey…" She cried sitting up. "She…she…I need to see him." She started to get out of bed.

"Sam, stop." Basil said as he put in arm in front of her. "He's fine."

She shook her head. "I need to…"

"He's all right, Sam. He's safe."

She nodded her head, but then she cried out in pain and grabbed her hand. "Sam?" Basil asked her concerned.

"It hurts." She cried.

Basil quickly turned on the light. "Let me look at it."

Sam moved her one hand and opened her right. There was a deep cut on her palm and her hand was covered in blood. "How bad is it?" She asked.

He sighed. "We need to wake Dawson. Wait right here."

Sam didn't have to wait very long. A moment or two later Basil and a very wide-awake Dawson came back in. Dawson took her hand in his and looked at it closely. "It tore through the muscles. It will need two sets of stitches." He said. "Let me get some supplies."

He then left and Basil turned to her. "How did that happen?"

"She had a dagger. Basil, does this mean that if I get hurt in my dreams, when it happens in real life?" Sam asked.

He sighed and started to pace. "It's likely."

"But does that also mean that if I die…"

"Clearly," He said annoyed.

Sam ducked her head. She knew that he didn't mean to snap at her, he was only tired, they all were. He would stay up with her as long as he could at night. While in the morning, he was searching for Ratagain and he had other cases that the police were giving him.

Word had gotten out that Ratagain was alive joined the Mistress. The whole Kingdom was in an uproar and Mickey was trying to deal with it all. He was having a hard time because everyone was demanding that the Guardian needed to do something. He was trying to explain the solution to them, but they were furious. He had his hands tied at the moment. She hardly saw him.

Merlin and Yensid were having trouble of their own. They had to fix the library and they had to meet with the Council. Sam didn't know anything about them, but from the little that Basil could tell her, it was a bad thing if they were involved. Not that they were bad, but it was very bad if you were summoned to see them.

Dawson finally returned. He poured a small bottle in a basin and wet a cloth. He then took Sam's hand. "This will string."

He started to clean the cut and Sam tense and winced. She knew that Dawson was as gentle as he could while he cleaned the large cut on her hand. Basil didn't pay attention as he was pacing and she knew that he was thinking hard about something.

Sam bit her lip to try to keep herself quiet. When Dawson finished cleaning the cut, he looked at him with a serous look. "I need you to stay absolutely still. I need to sew the muscles and then the skin. This will hurt, Sam, but stay still."

She nodded her head. "I will."

When he poked through with the needle it wasn't too bad, but it was worse as he did the other side and pulled the thread. Sam shouted out and Basil rushed over. He stood next to Sam and wrapped his arm around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. "Try to stay still." Dawson reminded her.

"Sorry." Sam whispered as she sniffed.

Basil distracted Sam by telling her some of his old cases, hoping that it would help. She listened to him talk, but then she grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tightly. He didn't seem to mind. He only gave her a squeeze back.

"I'm almost finished, Sam." Dawson said. "We just need to fix the skin." Basil launched into another case. Sam listened as well as she could. Finally, Dawson finished and wrapped her hand in a bandage. "There, you did well, Sam."

She only nodded her head, but she didn't want to move out of Basil's warm embrace. "All right there?" He asked her softly. She nodded again, but she only snuggled closer to him.

"I'll leave you both." Dawson said.

"Thanks, Dawson." Sam said.

"You are welcome."

After he left, Basil sighed and looked down at Sam. He knew that she was terrified, but he needed to know. "Can you tell me about the dream?"

She shook her head and only buried her face deeper in his chest. "No." She said simply.

"Sam…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said gruffly.

He pulled away from her and stared at her for a long time. "You need to tell me what else happened in the dream."

"No."

"Sam…"

"I can't!" She shouted. "I just can't!"

"Sam, you must." Basil told her.

She shook her head furiously as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't, Basil!"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Basil almost shouted.

"You can't help me!" She shouted. "Don't you understand? You can't…no one can."

He knew, of course he knew. He came to that conclusion, but he was not willing to admit it. He hadn't discovered anything and it was bothering him to no end. He didn't understand the magic of things, only science it was all he knew. This was out of his league. But, He did not want to admit it. He wanted to help Sam he promised that he would. Yet, he couldn't help her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm doing everything that I can, Sam." He told her gently.

She sighed and bowed her head. "I know. Basil, I'm sorry. I just…I hate feeling like. She knows everything about me."

Basil nodded his head in understanding. He only turned her so she could face him. "I know the feeling, Sam."

"You do?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I know it, because Ratagain is often two steps ahead, he knows what I am going to do. It's unnerving."

"Yeah." Sam said as she looked at him. "Do you know how to stop it?"

He sighed. "No, I don't." He took her chin and turned to meet his eyes. "But, I do know that you can not let her get to you. That is what she wants, Sam. She wants you to feel like that, to make it easy to make you go to the bad side."'

Sam shook her head. "I won't! I would never…"

"You say that now, Sam, but do you think that you would after another week of nightmares?"

"I guess not. But, what am I going to do, Basil?"

"I don't know, Sam. Have you asked the book?"

"Yeah, and it didn't say anything."

"Then we have to speak with Mickey. I'll talk to him tomorrow. You should try to get some sleep." He said.

"I wish." Sam grumbled.

Basil chuckled and ruffled her hair good naturally. "At least try, Sam."

She sighed, but looked up at him pleadingly. "Will you sing me to sleep?" She asked a little embarrassed.

He gave her a small smile. "Sure, does it help?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she got back into bed. "Kinda. I do sleep better because the nightmares don't come. At least not for a while so I get some sleep."

He nodded. "All right, but you have to promise that if you do have a nightmare, you have to tell me what happened."

She sighed. "Okay." She held out her right pinkie. Basil gave her an odd look, causing Sam to giggle. "You have to hold yours out too and shake. It's a done deal."

"Where do you get these odd customs from?" He teased her.

Her smile faded. "My mom."

There was a long silence. Sam looked away from Basil, lost in her thoughts. Finally, Basil cleared his throat. "I should let you sleep."

She nodded, but she didn't protest when he left her alone. She really didn't care if he sang to her or not. Her thoughts were on her mother. She didn't know if her mom would be proud of her, of what she has done. Would her mom even understand that she had to be the Guardian?

Basil sighed as he leaned his head back against Sam's door. He didn't mean to upset the poor girl. He only wanted to make her smile, just so she could forget about her nightmares for a little. All he did was bring up painful memories for her. "Some help I've' been." He thought. "I can't even make her nightmares go away and I only made matters worse."

Neither went back to sleep after that. The next morning, Basil was called away before Sam had came downstairs He went out, but with the promise that as soon as he finished he would go see Mickey and ask for help. When Sam came down, she was greeted by Dr. Dawson.

"Good morning, Sam." He said with a smile.

"Morning." Sam replied.

"How's your hand?"

"Better." Sam admitted as she sat down at the table.

"When you're finished eating, I'll change your bandages and take a look at it. I want to make sure that it's not infected."

"Okay."

After they both ate, Dawson checked and re cleaned Sam's cut. "It seems to be healing nicely. We are gust going to have to make sure that it stays that way. You may want to take a small break on your fighting lessons."

"I can't. I need to learn how to fight." Sam said.

"Sam…"

"Dawson, I'm the Guardian. I need to learn how to fight!"

"You also need to take care of yourself, Sam. What good will you be if your hand is damaged for good?" He asked her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right."

Dawson looked at her. Something had her in a gloomy mood; then again, Basil was the same earlier. He knew that something must have happened last night between them after he left. "Are you all right, Sam?" He asked.

"Just this nightmare thing, it's really getting to me. And before you ask, Basil knows."

"That's not all is it? Did something happen? Did you and Basil have a fight?"

"What? No!" Sam said. "I mean no. We didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Both you and Basil are in a mood this morning." Dawson admitted.

"No…well. It's just that…"

"Just that what?"

Sam sighed. "Just…" She trailed off; she really didn't want to talk about it. "I just remembered my mom. I think I made things uncomfortable, because I thought of her. I just ignored everything around me and thought of my mom. I know I shouldn't…"

"Sam, that's not true. There's nothing wrong with you thinking about your mother. We all think of our parents at times when there are not here with us." Dawson said.

"Then why did Basil leave? I mean I get that it might have been weird that I just zoned out like that, but I didn't mean for it to happen."

"He does not deal well with emotions, Sam. He never has. He thought that it would be best if he left you alone so you could figure it all out."

She only nodded her head. "I'm going to the library, is that okay?"

"Go ahead, but no fighting lessons."

"I won't, Dawson. I'll talk to Mickey."

Sam then went upstairs to change. After she did, she looked into the mirror and sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

"You know what you should do." A voice said.

Sam grasped and turned around and saw a small cricket on her dresser. "Jiminy? What are you doing here?"

Jiminy laughed. "Why I am your conscience."

"Oh. Wait a minute, if you are, then why haven't I seen you before?" She asked setting her hands on her hips.

"In this world I am." He told her as he hoped unto her shoulder. "No one but you can see me though."

"So that's why Mickey and Basil couldn't see you that day."

Jiminy nodded his head. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know tell Mickey about my hand..."

He looked at her concerned. "If you are that worried about the nightmares, then you should tell Yensid, he's at the library today."

"I can't. He has enough to worry about."

"You should he cares about you, all of them do."

"But I am the Guardian I should be helping them not hiding."

"You're doing the best you can. Sam, you are still learning."

Sam thought over what Jiminy said. "I am still learning, but I have to still help them. But, I can't do anything until I stop these nightmares."

She pulled out her key; she knew what she had to do. When she arrived at the library, Sam walked over to Yensid. He was picking up books and dividing them into piles so he could remember what self to put them back on.

Sam looked around and noticed that it was still unorganized. "Guess they really made a mess of this place huh?" She asked.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, I never thought that this place would be attacked. Seems like Merlin and I shall have to put several protective spells to prevent this from happening again."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It is not your fault, child. It would have happened eventually. How have the nightmares been?"

"Worse. It's almost like she can read…Is there a way for people to read minds?" She asked.

He stopped for a moment and thought. "Yes, there is. You think that she is…"

"Inside my head?" Sam asked. She then nodded.

"Sam, that is a big statement. If you are wrong it could back fire on you."

"In the dream last night…she hurt all of you. All of my friends, then she…she…" Sam showed him her hand.

"She did this?" He asked as he walked over and examined her hand.

"Yes."

Yensid sighed. "Then she is in the process of taking over. She has not yet, but she will, that is if you do not cave in from the madness first."

"Is there a way to stop her?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because you will have to face her in your mind. No, because only in your mind will she be defeated. She can't enter it again."

"So if I fight her, the nightmares will stop."

"Yes." Yensid said. "You nightmares will end."

"I'll do it." Sam said determined.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You do understand, that if you are hurt, then you are hurt in real life? That if she does kill you…you can't come back."

"I'm not afraid." Sam said.

Yensid walked over to his desk and started to make the potion. Sam followed him and watched him. "Will I be to do that?"

"After you have mastered your powers." He answered her.

"You think I will last that long?" Sam asked.

"You must. I do not feel like teach another stupid child."

"Hey!"

He chuckled and led Sam to a couch. He made her sit and handed her a glass bottle. "This will make you sleep. However, once you drink this no one can wake you up. You must fight her on your own."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

He looked at her with concern. "Take care, young one."

"I will." Sam drank the bottle and in a moment was asleep.

Mickey, Merlin, and Basil walked in. "You think her mind was taken over by the Mistress?" Basil said.

"Yes, and there is a way for it to be stopped." Merlin said. "Give me a moment and…"

Yensid held up his hand. "The deed is already done. Have a look."

All three of them did and stared at Sam. "What happened?" Mickey asked.

"She is going to fight the Mistress."

"What! What do you mean? What did you do to her?" Basil asked outraged.

"She is merely asleep. She is going to fight the Mistress inside her mind." Yensid said.

"You let her do this alone!" Basil shouted.

"She has to. There is no other choice for her, Basil." Merlin said.

"Isn't there a way for us to help her?" Mickey asked.

"No, even if there was, it would be too much for her and she could crash." Yensid said.

Basil sat down next to her. He touched her forehead and watched Sam for a moment. "What if something goes wrong, can't we help her?"

Yensid looked at him sadly. "You can't help her, Basil. I'm sorry."

Merlin walked over to Basil. "She's strong she will get through this." He said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Basil looked at him. "She's not ready for this yet. What if she doesn't?"

No one said any thing they know that if Sam does not she would be killed and all hope would be lost.


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Author's note**

**Another chapter sorry that its so short, but I was having problems with it. Anyway as a warning the next one will be short as well, but due to the holiday I am writting a bonus holiday chapter, it's not in the rough draft I'm using which means it may take me a few days to write depending on how busy I get. I am hoping to get it out before Christmas and I will try my best to make that happen. I'm glad you guys are liking it but...REVIEW! Reviews are loved because it makes me write these chapters faster! Now after my long note...I only own Sam, her mom, and step dad shad thing. Everything else is Disney! Flames will be used to defeat the Mistress.**

Chapter 10: Dreams

Sam was walking through a dark forest. The whole grey was a dark grayish color and the trees and other things around her were a dark blue color. Suddenly a black and purple dragon flew over her. She slowly backed away before breaking out into a run. The dragon roared and blew fire in her direction. A tree next to her caught fire, but Sam moved away.

She darted back and forth between the trees as she ran trying to lose the dragon. She found a small space under a large boulder so she ducked underneath. The earth moved and Sam saw the dragon land. She held her breath until it moved away from her. Once it did, she slowly and carefully crept out.

She started to sneak away from it, but a trig snapped. Sam took off running away as she heard a roar behind her. She could hear the dragon flying above her. She saw a stone and it gave her an idea.

"Stone!" She shouted. It flew up and she turned around facing the dragon. She out stretched her hand and the rock flew over to the dragon. The dragon got out of the way in time but let out a roar.

She did this a few more times, as she ran, until she reached a clearing and there was nothing to help her. The dragon landed in front her and Sam backed away. Then the dragon was consumed by black smoke. When it cleared, the Mistress of evil was there. She walked closer to Sam and then lifted the young girl up with her powers.

"Now, my dear, did you really think that you could defeat me the Mistress of Evil?" She asked her coldly. Sam fought to get back on the ground. "You can fight all you want, but you will never be free."

"You can't have my powers." Sam said. "I won't give them to you."

"You think that I really care if you give your powers to me willingly?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"That's a shame, my dear. I would think that you should be terrified of me." The Mistress said.

"I will defeat you." Sam said determined. "You think that you can have this Kingdom, but think again! I'm not going to give up. I won't give up on the people who live here."

"They don't like you, Sam. They don't want another Guardian. Not after everything that has happened in the past."

"I'm not like them! I will never be like them. I'll show them, I'll show them that I'm different. And then I will come after you." She shouted.

The Mistress stared at Sam. "So you think that you can do this. You think that you can be the Guardian."

"You bet your magic I can!" Sam said.

The Mistress tilted Sam's chin up and made her look at her. "You think that you can really stop me?"

"I will stop you." Sam said.

"I do believe my guests may make you think differently." She snapped her fingers and Basil, Mickey, Dawson, Merlin, and Yensid appeared. All of them were bounded by rope.

"No." Sam whispered.

"You see, Samantha? I know everything about you. I know your weaknesses. The Mistress walked closer to the small group and used her magic to tighten their bindings. "I know the people who you care about."

Sam noticed that Mickey had a sword so she called it and it appeared in her hands. She pointed it at the Mistress. "Let them go." She made the tip of her blade touch the Mistress shoulder.

The Mistress released Sam and tsked. "I would not do that if I were you." She held out her hand and stared at Merlin. She slowly moved her forefinger and thumb closer and a chocking noise came from Merlin.

"Stop."

"Do you still think you can stop me?"

"Stop." Sam said again as she shot a worried glance at Merlin. A lump formed in her throat as she saw the great wizard in pain.

"How does it feel now, Samantha? When the lives of your friends are at stake?"

"Stop it!" Sam screamed.

The Mistress gave an evil laugh. "Choose wisely, my dear. Give me your powers and they shall live. If not then you shall watch them die slowly and painfully, and it will be because of you"

Meanwhile everyone was waiting for Sam to wake up. Basil stayed at his spot next to her on the couch. He was holding her hand with his one hand, and stroking her hairline with the other absent-mindedly. He was worried about her; he didn't want anything to happen to her. He didn't realize how much it hurt him to know that there was no way for him to help her.

Mickey paced around the room hoping that his little friend was safe. He knew that Sam meant a lot to Basil, and he was worried how the mouse would react if anything did happen to her. Then again, he knew that none of them would react well if something did. He knew that if something did, then he would feel guilty for letting something happen to his friend when he was supposed to protect her.

Merlin tried to read a book, but found it useless. His chin was rested on the palm of his hand as he stared down at the words. He remembered one day when he was teaching Sam different spells. And how she had so much trouble with this one spell that she accidentally turned him green by swaying it wrong. Sam had tried not to laugh, but she eventually laughed so hard that she fell off her chair in giggles. Then he started laughing at the child like quartiles that she had had.

The Sorcerer looked out the window wondering if he did the right thing. Was she ready to fight her demons so soon? Should he have let her go off alone? He could have said a spell so that they could go with her, but he knew that it would only put her at a higher risk if he did. Then he wondered if she was even ready for this. He knew that they should have prepared her better in some ways.

"No." Sam murmured in her sleep.

All of them looked at her and wondered what was happening to their young friend. But from the pain sickened look she had it, couldn't be good.

Sam looked at her friends then at the Mistress. "Let them go."

"Give me your powers and they will be." Sam looked down. "Your powers will only cause you pain. Give them to me and lift the curse from your shoulders."

She looked over at her friends. She knew that she couldn't let anything happen to them. She looked down at the sword in her hands. She needed to think and think fast. She finally ran and cut their bounds. She then faced the Mistress. "I can easily have both."

"I still know your weaknesses." The Mistress warned her.

"I'm not afraid. This is my mind. You can't have it!" Sam parried and but the Mistress blocked it with her staff.

"Do not test me, child."

Sam spun around and hit the Mistress from the side. "Game over." She said.

"While you may be able to defeat me here, Samantha, you will never defeat me in the real world."

"No!" She shouted. "You're wrong. I can different you again, and I will."

"We shall see." The Mistress then grew faint. "Until we meet again, Samantha. And you shall not win again."

After the Mistress left, the darkness disappeared, as did her friends. Sam looked around at the bright scene around her. "I'm free."

"Well done, Sammy." A voice said.

"Mom?" Sam asked turning around.

She was facing a woman who looked just like her expect that her hair was blonde. The woman smiled and opened her arms. Sam run to her and hugged her tight. "Mom, I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I know, baby." Her mom said kissing the top of her head. "I know."

"How is this possible?"

"It isn't." Her mom said. "It's only a memory, Sam. You need to wake up now. Your friends are worried about you."

Sam stirred. "Sam?" Basil asked.

Everyone ran towards them. "Mom?" Sam murmured.

Basil shook his head and rested his hand on her forehead. "No, Sam. It's Basil."

Her eyes opened and she looked at all the faces above her. "Hey what's going on?" She asked a little sleepy.

Basil hugged her. "Just waiting for you to wake up."

Sam smiled. "You didn't have to wait around for me to wake up. I mean how boring is it really to watch me sleep?"

They all laughed. "There's that sense of humor." Marlin said.

Yensid smiled. "Are you ready to fight her again?"

Sam looked at him. "I need to learn more. Do you think that you all can put up with me and help me?"

"Of course we will, Sam." Mickey said.

It was late when both Sam and Basil got home. She told Basil good night and then went upstairs to bed. As she laid in bed, she couldn't sleep. She sighed and looked over at the picture of her mom next to her bed. She picked up the picture frame and stared at it for a long time.

Basil went to check on Sam before he went to bed and found her sitting up in bed. "Can't sleep?" Sam looked up and gave him a confused look for a moment. "You seemed to have forgotten I check on you at night."

"Oh right." Sam sighed. "No, I can't sleep."

"Not another nightmare I hope."

She shook her head. "No, I just miss my mom."

He sat down next to her on the bed. He noticed the picture frame that she held in a tight grip. "Is that her?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see?" She held out the picture to him.

He took it from her and looked. There was a young woman sitting next to a younger Sam. Both were smiling and the woman had her arms around Sam's shoulders. He saw that both shared many of the same quartiles.

"She's pretty." Basil told her as he handed the picture frame back to her.

"This was taken the day before…"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it, Sam."

She started to nod, but then she quickly shook her head. "No…I want to."

"All right." He said. He was nervous about what he was going to find out. He really didn't want to know, he didn't want to bring up bad memories for her.

"We spent the whole day in the park, she had the day off." Sam said. "This lady was taking pictures of the nature, and asked if she could take some pictures of us because she wanted some real life in her photos. My mom agreed, she liked the different types of arts."

"She sounds like she was a good person." Basil commented.

"Yeah, she was." Sam nodded her head slowly. "She was running late." She said softly. "Dad…we were getting worried, she's hardly ever…the driver….he was drunk and drove on the wrong side…"

She started to sob and Basil wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight to him and let her cry. After a while she calmed down and looked up at him. "Thanks, Basil."

"For what?" He asked confused. "I didn't do anything."

"I guess I just needed someone who would listen." Sam said.

He stared at her for another moment before he slowly smiled. He nodded his head. "You're welcome, and any time you just need someone to listen, let me know."

"I will." She promised.


	11. Chapter 11: A choice

**Author's note**

**Another chapter, sorry its so short, but I was having trouble again. I know that you might be disappointed as it is not up to my usual chapters. I agree that its not, but it has been a busy time as I also have a term paper to write and holiday things to do. Anyway I will try to work faster on the bonus chapter, and that one will be spilt into two hopefully if it goes the way I want it to so it will be a lot better then this one. I may go back and re write it, I don't know since my mind just went dead on this. So I will leave you on that note with the basics so I can get to work on the chapters. I only own Sam, everything else is Disney. I like reviews as they are a big help to me with both fixing any mistakes and giving me a reason for working on this again. Flames will just be used to stop evil.**

Chapter 11: A choice

A few weeks had passed since Sam defeated the Mistress from her mind. During that time, she was studying hard. She gained more control over her powers, and was learning more fighting techniques. Yet, she knew that trouble was still around the corner. The Kingdom was still fuming over her. Some thought she was good, but many didn't. Of course, the Mistress was still out there, as well as Ratagain.

Sam had arrived for her lessons, only to find Merlin and Yensid packing. She frowned for a moment. "Are you going somewhere?"

Merlin looked up from her as he placed maps in a bag. "We, Mickey, Yensid, and I are to travel around the Kingdom. We were given orders to try to calm things down."

"Orders?" Sam asked. "Orders from who?"

"The Council. They are a group of powerful beings, mostly with higher positions. They are in change of the Kingdom." Yensid said as he set books in a box. "Many of them were there when the first Guardian came."

"When will you be back?"

"When they tell us we can come back." Merlin said.

"And here I was thinking that you were bossy." Sam said to Yensid.

He frowned at her, while Merlin chuckled. He gave the wizard a dark look as he spoke to Sam. "You will have to listen to them as well. They are in change of you. Don't think that you have free reign on the Kingdom."

"He's right, Sam. Yensid's a saint compared to what they do." Merlin added. "They are very strict and they can be complicated at times."

"What about my lessons?" Sam asked.

Yensid sighed. "You wouldn't have them."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Mickey's words exactly when he was told."

"You guys can't do this."

"We have no choice, Sam." Merlin said. "Once the Council gives an order you must follow it."

"How does everyone expect me to defeat the Mistress of Evil when I can't even learn anything?" She asked annoyed.

"Which is why we want you to come with us." Yensid said. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"What!"

"Think about it, Sam. You cannot learn anything without us. And we can't stay; the best thing is for you to come with us."

"Have you forgotten that that everyone is mad at me?" She asked.

"There's nothing else we can do."

"But, I can't leave …"

"Sam, you have to choose." Merlin said.

After that, she went out into the garden and found Mickey sitting on the edge of the water fountain. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Did they tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

Mickey told and looked at her. "You might want to come with us. Your lessons can't stop, Sam."

"I know. What am I going to do, Mickey?"

"It's up to you, Sam. What do you want?"

When Sam got home, she collapsed on the couch and sighed sadly. Basil looked over to her from his desk. "Is everything all right?"

"No, they're going away."

"Who?"

"Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid, the Council ordered them to go." Sam said with anger.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Basil said.

"They want me to go with them." She said.

"Then of course you will." There was a silence after that and he turned and looked at her. She had her knees to her chest and her chin was rested on top. She looked torn and it took him a minute to realize what it was. "You don't want to go."

"I can't go." Sam said. "They need to calm the Kingdom down. Wouldn't I be making things worse?"

"Not when they see that you are trying." Basil told her. "They will take one look at you and know that you are different then the others."

"You think they will?"

He sat down next to her and smiled. "I know they will, Sam."

"I still can't go." She sighed.

"Why not?" She didn't say another word. Basil stared at her for a long time. "You don't want to leave Baker Street."

"I know childish, right?" Sam asked. She shook her head. "I don't get it, Basil. I didn't act like this when I came here; I left my world without a problem."

"Sometimes it's hard to leave a place that becomes a place that you care about."

She slowly nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"Just think about it, Sam." He told her.

"But, I have to make up my mind, they're leaving tomorrow." She exclaimed. She buried her head in her knees. "I don't know what to do!"

"You'll think of something."

Sam looked up at him. "Basil, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go." He said. "You still have much to learn, Sam. If you stop your lessons, you would only be hurting yourself."

"I guess, but I'm still nervous. I would be around the Kingdom…what if they don't understand?"

"Then you make sure that they do understand. Let them see that you are different then the others." Basil told her.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Still don't know what to do?"

She sighed. "No, I know what I have to do."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ata, girl. You will do just fine."


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas part 1

**Author's note**

**I am so sorry I couldn't update before the holidays. I had too much to do and not really enough time to write. So because of that I have two chapters for you, since ot may be a while before I can update. The song in this chapter is Where are you Christmas by Faith Hill. I don't own it! I also only own Sam, everything else is disney. Reviews are loved and flames are just used to defend the Kingdom. **

Chapter 12

For the past three months, Sam traveled with Merlin, Yensid, and Mickey. During that time, they told her about the old Guardians. Sam learned that many of them had helped the Kingdom at first. One of them made certain that the judge in Paris was not like Frollo and made sure that the gypsies were treated right. The new judge was better and Esmeralda had say over the treatment of her people.

Sam also learned about the bad things they did. One Guardian followed the Huns as they tried to take over China. Mulan was able to stop the Guardian as well, and then he was banished from the Kingdom as a result.

As they moved from different places, Sam was also meeting new people. The first person she had met was the day that she left. They were to travel on a ship so Basil went to see her off. Once she got on, she was surprised to find that their caption was a female cat. Her name was Caption Amelia, and Sam liked her at once.

Caption Amelia was a strong person and she knew what needed to be done. She made certain that everything was in order. She had taught Sam a few things about the ship. She even helped Sam with her fighting lessons as Mickey still taught her on the deck of the ship.

The first place that they had gone to was to the 15th century Paris. Mickey introduced Sam to Esmeralda there, and both got along somewhat, as Esmeralda didn't trust Sam fully. Sam also felt a little out of place so she was glad when the finally left.

The second place was in India where Sam met Bagheera, a wise old panther who was a friend of Yensid's. He gave Sam a lot of advice, mostly telling her to expect that many people wouldn't trust her, at least not right away.

The third and current place was China, where Sam was being taught by Mulan. Mickey thought that the more Sam knew on how to defend herself, the better she will be. Mulan took Sam under her wing without a problem. They both had become fast friends. Sam also made friends with Mulan's guardian, a little dragon named Mushu.

They were out in the fields near Mulan's home. Sam was working on her stances as Mulan watched her. Mickey walked over and watched Sam.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

Mulan smiled as she folded her arms over her chest. "She's doing great. She's a fast learner."

"That's good." Mickey said. "We wanted her to learn different ways to fight."

"How much fighting do you think she needs to know?"

"Enough for her to defend herself. We can't always keep an eye on her. Besides its good if she does know, just in case something happens."

"Basil didn't find him did he?" Mulan asked, knowing all about Ratagain.

He sighed. "No. He does know that Ratagain is not in London. From what Basil can think of, is that the Mistress has given him some power to stay hidden."

"Does she know?"

"I haven't old her. We're going back to London soon, Basil can tell her. It might be more of something for him to tell her anyway."

"Going back? So soon?" Mulan asked shocked as she looked away from Sam.

"Christmas is only two weeks away. Merlin reminded us that while Sam is the Guardian, she still needs her childlike quartiles. Besides, I think our Caption would like to go to her home too."

"You don't think it's the right thing to do."

Mickey sighed. "I'm worried. I'm afraid that something will happen once we go back."

"Mickey, Sam will be fine. You know that she is not as helpless as she once was. I think you should give her a chance."

"I know, but she has a big duty. I don't want her to fail, and I know that she won't not by turning to evil anyway."

Mulan nodded. "I understand why you're worried, but she has a duty to her heart too, Mickey. Being with her family is what she needs."

"She doesn't have one." Mickey told her sadly.

"She still needs to know that she's not alone here." Mulan said. She turned back and looked at Sam. "Something that I learned when I joined the army was that both duties are connected. She has the connection. She loves this place, Mickey. She will defend it."

"That's what worries me. What if she's not ready?"

"You don't know until you try."

Later after the lessons, Sam was reading the spell book; Yensid gave her when Mickey sat down next to her. ""How's the studying going?" He asked her.

"All right, Merlin told me that I was doing better. I still have a hard time with my powers a bit."

"You'll get it soon." Mickey said. "We'll going to leave China tomorrow afternoon."

"Where are we going this time?" Sam asked.

"Back to London, it's almost Christmas and we should be back a few days before the holiday."

"We're going back?"

"Yes, but its only for a little while. We still have work to do."

"Wouldn't this make the Council mad?" Sam asked.

"It would, but its Christmas. They won't hold it against us."

"That's great." Sam said, excited. "I can't wait to go back home."

Mickey laughed. "You really miss Basil that much? And before you hated him."

She shook her head. "I didn't hate him, I think he's the one that hated me."

"Nah, he complained about you…"

"But he complains about everything." Sam said with a smile.

"He'll be happy to learn that we're coming back." Mickey said.

"What do you mean?"

Mickey sighed. "I was going to let him tell you, but things are not going so well."

"Ratagain's still on the loose isn't he?" Sam asked as her smile faded.

"Basil might not be in the best mood when you see him, Sam. He doesn't mean it, he's just…"

"Angry?"

"Annoyed." Mickey corrected. "Not at us, but at himself."

"Well, then it's a good thing it's Christmas. Trust me, Mickey; I know about this holiday, it's my favorite. I can cheer him up in no time." Sam said determined. "I'll got write him a letter to let him know we're coming."

Sam was in the Fu family's garden writing the letter when Mushu climbed up on her shoulder. "What is, my Guardian girl, up to?"

She sighed. "Do you have to call me that?"

"You are the Guardian, and you are a girl, what's wrong with that?" He asked her.

"I do have a name, Mushu." She said annoyed. "People don't like me being the Guardian, remember?"

"And why not? The Guardian is the most important person in the entire Kingdom!"

"At least one person thinks that."

"Ah, come on, Sam. You are doing fine. So what if everyone hates you, what matters is that you prove them wrong or you can always lock them away in your tower."

"That's not really the point, Mushu."

"And why not?"

"One, if I throw people in the tower for hating me, then more people would hate me." Sam said.

"All right I see your point, and the other point?"

"I don't have a tower."

"What!" He exclaimed. "Don't you live in a castle?"

She laughed. "No, I live in Victorian London with Basil."

"That detective mouse? Sam, I think that you need to see someone, get your prorates straight."

"What's wrong with where I live?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, besides the fact that you are the Guardian, embrace it." He advised.

Sam rolled her eyes. "If I were to embrace it, then I think I should be doing it for some else, instead of living in a castle. I mean what would I do with a castle?"

"Girl, I can think of at least a hundred reasons."

"I think I'll stick to what I have." Sam said.

"Fine." Mushu said looking put out, but his mood changed. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm writing a letter to Basil. Mickey said that we'll leaving tomorrow and going back home for Christmas."

"You're leaving already?"

Sam petted him on his head. "I'll come back, someday, Mushu. It won't be forever."

"Hey, I don't do that pet thing." He said. "Then again, I don't like good byes either." He looked at her. "You know, it doesn't have to be. You did come here on that big ship…"

"Oh no." Sam said putting her hands up. "I don't know…"

"Why not? You're going to need someone to help protect you." He said standing straight and puffing out his chest.

"This coming from a dragon who can't make a large fire."

"Hey! I helped Mulan save China! I blew up Shan Yu."

"Mushu, the whole point of Mulan teaching me is so that I can protect myself." Sam said.

He sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He hopped down and started to walk away. "So go on and leave. Leave your old pal, Mushu behind. Soon you will be so busy and caught up being the Guardian that you forget all about him."

Sam closed her eyes annoyed, but then opened them. "Oh, all right, if it's okay with the others, you can come…."

"Wahoo!" He exclaimed. He ran back over and jumped into her lap.

"But, it's up to Basil if you can stay with us." Sam said sternly. "It is his house after all."

"Aww, he'll love me!"

"Love isn't the word I would use." Sam said as she placed the letter in the envelope.

The next day, as they were getting ready to set sail, Mulan pulled Sam aside. "Remember to work on the moves I taught you."

"I will, don't worry." Sam promised.

"Are you sure you want to take Mushu?" She asked as the small dragon walked up the plank. "You really don't have to take him with you."

"No, its okay, really it is. It might help having him around, besides then you can spend more time with Shang. I know that both of them haven't gotten along."

"Maybe they should change your title to peacemaker." Mulan said with a smile.

"Nah, are you kidding? Then I would have to break up fights when Merlin and Yensid get into them."

"You don't?"

"Nope, it's more fun to watch them."

They both laughed, and then Merlin called to Sam. "We have to get going, Sam."

"All right!"

Mulan hugged Sam. "Just be careful, Sam."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said. She started to walk up the plank but then tripped. Mulan helped her back to her feet. Sam blushed. "How about, we make sure that I don't run into evil?"

"Practice your stances then you won't fall so much."

"Right." Sam said with a nod of her head.

"Sam!"

"Coming!" She hugged Mulan one last time, before she run onto the ship.

As the days passed, Sam was kept busy. Amelia taught Sam the different constantans one night and showed her different charts. Merlin quizzed her over the different spells she was learning. Yensid had her do chores around the ship, but she had to use her powers.

Finally, after a week the ship had decked in London. Sam looked over the railing of the ship and spotted Basil. She quickly picked up her bag at her feet and ran down the plank.

He smiled and hugged her, when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you have a nice trip?" He asked.

Sam nodded her head as she pulled away. "Yeah, it was amazing. I didn't know that there were so many different places here. I knew it was big, but there's so much to see."

He chuckled. "Yes, there is a lot to…"

"Sam, wait for me Guardian girl!" Mushu shouted as he run down and leapt up her shoulder.

"See." Basil finished as he gave Sam an odd look.

"Umm, Basil, this is my friend Mushu. Mushu this is Basil. Mushu wanted to come with us, and I was wondering…"

He sighed. "I don't know, Sam."

"He's good, Basil." She said. "And he's is quiet. He'll even sleep in the kitchen."

"What!" Mushu hissed in her ear. "Girl, I am not sleeping in the kitchen like a dog."

"Can he at least stay for the night?" Sam asked.

"All right, we shall see how things go, and maybe he can stay."

She smiled. "Thanks, Basil."

"Come on, why don't we go home?" He asked.

Sam nodded her head. "That sounds good to me."

They walked to Baker Street and when they arrived, Sam was shocked to see that the flat didn't have any Christmas decorations. The sitting room was bare; there was not even a piece of holly. Sam frowned when she saw this as Basil hung his coat in the inside of a grandfather clock. When he turned and looked at Sam, he noticed the look she had on her face.

"Sam?" He asked walking over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...well you don't…"

"Why don't you have any Christmas decorations?" Mushu blurted out.

Sam gave him an evil look. "Thanks, Mushu."

"What? We were both thinking it, you just didn't say anything."

She sighed. "Mushu, I think now would be a perfect time to go see my room."

"Okay, okay, I can see when I am not wanted around here." He said. "I'll go wait, but remember, you promised you would finish that drawing for me."

"I'll get to it, later."

Mushu nodded and then ran up the stairs. "Which room?"

"Second door to the right."

"Got it!" He then left them.

"Quiet hmm?" Basil asked after a moment.

"Okay, so I lied about that part." Sam admitted. "But, he's not that bad…okay he's annoying, but what can I say? I like him he can be funny, sometimes. Besides in the long run, I'm actually helping Mulan."

"How was China?"

"It was great. I liked it a lot. Mulan said that it's gotten better, that it's not too traditional as it once was."

"I haven't been there for some time."

"Really? You should go, its going to be different." Sam said.

"Did you sketch anything?" He asked.

"A few things, I did a lot in Paris."

"How was that?"

She then sighed. "It wasn't the greatest. I mean it was beautiful and everything, but…"

"Someone made you feel unwelcome." Basil said, knowing exactly what bothered her.

"Yeah. It was awkward."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will get better, Sam."

"I guess." She shook her head for a moment and then looked at him. "Mickey told me about Ratagain."

"What's to tell?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sam." Basil sat down in his char and set his chin in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore. I know he's in London, but I have searched this place from top to bottom, literally."

Sam walked over to him and sat down in front of him. She sat crossed legged and looked up at him. "You'll think of something, Basil, I know you will."

"Maybe." He sighed. "I'm only making a fool out of myself."

"Hey! No one talks about the great mouse detective, especially the great mouse detective."

Basil chuckled. "You're using my own words against me."

"Well, it's true." She said. "Cheer up, Basil, you'll catch him."

"And you know this how?"

"I'm the Guardian, I just know."

"You seem so confidante about that."

She laughed. "Mushu told me that I need to "embrace" being the Guardian. I'm just following his advice."

"Here's mine, don't listen to him."

Sam shook her head. "Ah, he's not that bad, Basil."

"Right."

There was a silence after, before Sam looked up at him, seriously. "Basil, why don't you have any Christmas decorations up?"

"I don't celebrate it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I just don't." He answered.

"Why?"

"I just don't, Sam. I never have, I don't think I will, ever."

"But, Basil, it's the most magical time. Its when you gather with friends and family and spend time with them. Its when you share good will to men and…"

"Sam, it's a useless holiday. There is no magic in it."

"Sure there is, you know if you wish on the Christmas star…"

"Sam, there isn't." Basil told her.

"But…"

He shook his head. "No. I don't believe in anything with it. You shouldn't either, its just a waste of time."

"Basil…"

"Tell me this, Sam. How many times did you wish for your mother to be alive? How many Christmases did you spend without her?" He snapped.

"That's not fair!" She cried.

"How many times…"

"I never wished for her to come back. And it was five Christmases, going on six. But it doesn't matter, even though she's not here it's still my favorite. It's a special time, Basil…"

"There is nothing special about it, and I will not celebrate, and if you were smart then you wouldn't either." Sam looked down. "And look around you, what good will? Do you think that just because it is Christmas that the Mistress won't try anything? Think about it, Sam. It's all just a waste."

"But…"

He shook his head. "There are no buts about this, Sam. I don't celebrate it, and there will be nothing to do with it here."" He sighed and stood up. "I need to go."

She watched as he left. Sam stayed in her spot for a while. She then slowly got up and walked to her room. Mushu looked up at her. "Sam, are you okay? I heard what happened."

She sighed and just sat on her bed. "I just want to be alone, Mushu."

He nodded and then left. Sam pulled out her bag and dug out her sketchbook. She flipped through her earlier work until she found a picture. Inside was a drawing by a five year old and it was of a Christmas tree. Not one of her bests, but it was her favorite.

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

She sighed and tossed it down. "Maybe Basil's right." Sam said. "Maybe Christmas is a waste of time."

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

Sam looked into a small mirror on her desk. "Maybe I'm just getting too old, for Christmas. I'm too old to believe in such things. But if I am too old Christmas, then what if I'm too old for the Kingdom?"

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

She sighed and looked out her window. She saw several mice walk around below. They were all carrying packages in their arms as they rushed. She thought for a moment. "I can't just give up on Christmas."

_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_

"Sure, I've had problems, but it makes me forget about them for a little while. It does remind me of mom, but what doesn't?" She asked.

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

"But, Basil can't be right. I mean, it's never done anything. I know what it means. He just doesn't see."

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

Finally, she shook her head. "He's wrong." She stood up. "Maybe if I show him, then he will see. He'll finally understand it. Yeah, that's it." She walked over to her desk and sat. She pulled out some paper. "Now, what do we need to get for Christmas?"

_Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_


	13. Chapter 13: Part 2

**Author's note**

**Here's the second part, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer's the same as part one**

Chapter 13

The next day, after Sam woke up, she knew what she needed to do. She hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She grabbed the list from her desk and walked downstairs. Dawson was sitting at the table. "Good morning."

"Morning." Sam said. "Dawson, do you know where Basil is?"

"He left just a few minutes ago. He said that he said something to do…"

"Great." Sam smiled.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"We are going to get a tree, and decorations."

"Sam, Basil…"

"Doesn't do Christmas, I know. But, I do, and it's important to me. We can show him what it's about Dawson."

"I don't know…"

"He doesn't have to celebrate if he doesn't want to." Sam said. "But, I am."

"He's not going to like this." Dawson told her.

"I need to try, Dawson."

"All right, what do you want me to do?"

"First, we need to get a tree, and decorations. Do you know where we can get them?" She asked.

"I do."

"Great. Then I was thinking that we should invite people to a Christmas Eve dinner."

"But that's only on day away. Will we be able…?"

"We will." Sam instated. "I know we can. Now I just need to tell Mrs. Judson…oh and gifts. We need to buy gifts."

He chuckled. "All right, then what are we still sitting here for? We have work to do."

Sam smiled and then rushed to the kitchen. "Good morning, Miss. Samantha." Mrs. Judson greeted her.

"Morning, listen I know this is at the last minute, but I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"We're going to have a Christmas Eve dinner, here." Sam said.

"What?" She asked shocked. "But, Miss…"

"I know that Basil doesn't do Christmas, but I think that needs to change. We all need this, it's a way to forget about Ratagain, the Mistress, and everything else. It's only for one day, and I know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I know that I am asking a lot out of you…"

"Say no more, Miss. Samantha." Mrs. Judson said. "I would be glad to help you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Miss. Judson! You're the best." She hugged the landlady.

Dawson and Sam spent the whole morning and some of the afternoon getting the things that they needed. They bought the holly and a wreath. They got Christmas flowers and they got decorations for the tree. They bought gifts for their friends and they talked about who was coming.

"Merlin will come." Sam said.

"Mickey might stop by for a few moments." Dawson added.

"Yensid might come too, I don't think he will want to miss this."

"I can see if the Flavershams will come."

"Do you think they will?" Sam asked nervous. She still remembered the way Mr. Flaversham had treated her last time, and doubted that he changed.

Dawson nodded. "Of course. Olivia will love this and having her here might make Basil behave."

Sam slowly nodded. "Okay, I guess that's fine."

Then they looked for a tree. Both of them were having trouble agreeing on one. Dawson pointed to one. "That one."

Sam shook her head. "It's too skinny. How about that one?"

"Too fat."

Finally, they settled on one and they went back to Baker Street. For the whole afternoon, they spent time decorating the sitting room with Mushu's help. Holly was hung around the room and on the fire mantle. The tree was placed near the window and was quickly decorated. When they had finished, Sam looked at it happily.

"This looks great!" She exclaimed.

Dawson chuckled. "I agree. Look, it's even starting to snow outside!"

Sam rushed over to the window and peered out. "Wow, a white Christmas. I never had one; it was always too hot in California."

"Seems like this Christmas will be special." Dawson commented.

"Yeah, this is going to be great!"

Later Sam was in her room humming as she was finishing the drawing of Mushu when she heard an angry shout. "Samantha!"

She winced. "Basil's home. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

"Now hold it. Before you were determined, you can't just back out." Mushu told her. "Stand up to Basil, Sam."

"You're right, I can do this."

"Sam!"

She stood up and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs and saw Basil glaring at her. "Hey, Basil." She said cheerfully.

"What is this?"

"What is what?" She asked.

"All of this!" He widened his arms.

"Oh that. I was just making the flat look more like Christmas."

"Really, after I told you that I do not celebrate it?" He asked angry.

Sam frowned. "But, Basil, everyone else does, I do."

"Well I don't. I told you…"

"What's so wrong about celebrating it?" She asked. "Why don't you like Christmas?"

"Sam…"

"No, its not fair, Basil. Why don't you celebrate it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Sam."

"Why?"

"Sam, its just not a good time for me, it never really was."

She walked over to him. "Basil, I know you hate it, but I really love it. I can't just ignore it." Sam said. "Why isn't a good time for you?"

"I don't think that its something…"

"Please, Basil?" Sam asked.

He sighed. "All right, if you really want to know, but it's not good." He led her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Do you remember when I told you that my mother died when I was young?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yes."

"It was Christmas when she died. She was out when two mice came up to her. She was robbed and killed. We didn't know what happened to her. My older brother and I went to sleep that night, after our father reassured us that everything was fine, that our mother was simply helping someone. Only we woke to the sound of our father's weeping. I rushed down and there was a police officer telling my father that my mother was dead."

"Basil, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "That's why I don't celebrate it, we never did after she died."

Sam touched his arm. "But, Basil, you can't just avoid the holiday."

"It was the whole reason she was out, Sam."

"Do you think that she would have wanted you to ignore it?" She asked. "Please at least try, Basil. It's not so bad."

He looked at her and saw her eyes beg him. Basil sighed. He just couldn't say no to that girl. He knew that he should at least try for Sam. "All right, I will try."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Basil, and you don't be disappointed."

Later that day Sam went to the library and found Merlin. She rushed over to him. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Nothing…why?"

"We're having a Christmas dinner and we want you to come." Sam answered.

"All right. I will come, and I will make sure that Yensid comes as well, even if I need to drag him there."

She laughed. "Thanks, Merlin. I'll see you tomorrow then."

As Sam was walking out, she bumped into Mickey. "Hey, Mickey, do you think that you can come to Christmas dinner tomorrow night?" She asked.

"I might be a little…wait. Christmas dinner at Baker Street?"

"Where else would it be?" Sam giggled.

"Uh, Sam, you may have a problem. You see, Basil…"

"Doesn't do Christmas I know, but this year he is going to try."

"What?" Mickey asked shocked.

"I talked to him and he agreed."

Mickey stared at Sam. How was she able to convince Basil? He's always hated Christmas and Mickey knew that it was a sad subject for the mouse detective. He knew what happened that night a long time ago, and he did not really blame Basil for hating it. But Sam had him giving it a try. Mickey was amazed.

He knew that Basil was going to try, and it was because Sam loved this holiday. He knew that Basil really did love Sam and only wanted to see her happy. But it was shocking on how much she was changing him.

"That's great." He finally said.

"So you'll be there?" She asked.

"Yes, I will be, don't worry."

Basil was pacing the sitting room when Dawson walked in. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"No, I agreed to celebrate Christmas." He answered.

"Basil, that's great!"

The mouse detective stopped and shook his head. "Dawson, I have not had a Christmas in nearly twenty years. I don't remember everything."

Dawson placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You will do just fine. It will come back to you in no time. Sam and I will help you…"

"Sam! I have to get her a gift. What do I get her?" Basil asked panicked.

"Basil, calm down." Dawson said. "Everything will be fine, and she would like anything that you get her. It does not take a detective to figure out something."

"But nothing seems good enough!"

Dawson looked at him. Basil really didn't understand. He needed to explain it to him. "Basil, it does not matter so much as what you get her. It's the thought that counts. Sam will like anything that you get her because its from you."

"I was thinking she might like a paint set…"

"That's perfect for her."

"You think so?" Basil asked.

"Yes."

Basil smiled. "Thank you, Dawson. Not I need to go. I have to go get her gift before the shop closed."

When Sam got back to Baker Street, she found Dawson in the sitting room. He smiled when he saw her. "The Flavershams will be there."

"So will Mickey, Merlin, and Yensid." Sam said as she sat down on the couch. "Basil's even going to give it a chance."

"So I've heard."

"Basil told you?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Dawson answered. "I'm glad that you were able to talk him into this, Sam. I think this is just what he needed."

Mushu rushed into the room and covered Sam's eyes. "Hey!" She cried out.

"Guess who." He said.

"Mushu!"

"Hey, you got that on the spot."

"Mushu, uncover my eyes!" Sam ordered.

"No can do, Guardian girl."

"Stop calling me that!"

Finally, he let her go and ran out. Sam glared. "Mushu!"

She heard a chuckle and turned behind her. Basil was standing there smiling. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Oh, just a moment ago."

She frowned. "Why do I feel like you had something to do with it?"

"I did nothing." Basil said sitting down. "And you were the one who said he could come."

"I knew you were going to use that against me sooner or later." She grumbled.

The next day, everyone rushed around making sure that everything was set and ready for dinner. It was around four when everyone all arrived. Sam shook off Mr. Flavershams' glare when she and Olivia went outside to play in the snow. Basil and Mickey came out to keep an eye over them.

After the girls made a snowman, Sam bent down and whispered in Olivia's ear. The young mice giggled and nodded her head. Sam then walked over to Mickey, with her hands behind her back. "Hey Mickey!" He turned and came face first with snow.

He quickly wiped it off and saw Sam running off. "Hey!" He called out.

Basil started laughing at him, but he was hit also. He looked over and saw Olivia running. "What!" He exclaimed.

"Basil, I think we need to show them a thing or two." Mickey said.

"Right." He agreed.

So the large snowball fight started. Both Sam and Olivia laughed and screamed playfully as snowballs were thrown at them. "Come on, Liv!" She shouted.

Olivia giggled as they hid behind a small snow bank. Sam shushed her, my putting her fingers to her lips. Olivia nodded and stopped, but bust out into giggles again and this time, Sam couldn't help but join in. A moment later both Basil and Mickey found them. Both girls took off running in opposite directions. Basil finally caught up with Sam and grabbed her. They both ended up falling in the snow, laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages." Basil laughed.

Sam smiled and helped him back up. "Still hate Christmas?" She asked him.

He only smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's still not easy, but just having all of this; I do admit it is helping."

"Good." She said leaning against him. "I wonder if Mickey caught…"

Suddenly a scream broke out, but it was not a playful one. "Olivia." Basil breathed.

Both of them took off running. Sam was faster and saw that a Shad holding Olivia as it started to fly up. "Help!" She screamed.

"Hang on, Olivia!" Sam quickly started to climb a brush. She made her way to the top and leapt off when she was over the Shad. She was able to tackle the Shad.

The Shad dropped Olivia and she screamed. Sam outstretched one hand and focused. Olivia froze in mind air, before she slowly started to come down. When her feet touched the ground, she ran towards Basil. He scooped her up as the others came running. Basil handed Olivia off to her father, who held his daughter tight.

The Shad tried to knock Sam off, but she was hanging on. Finally, it screamed in anger and just changed its shape, making Sam lose her grip.

"Sammy!" Olivia cried out in fear for her friend as she started falling.

Sam grabbed a lower branch and hung on tight. The Shad aimed its hand at her. She flipped as the black goo shot out, landed her feet on the ground, and got in a defense stance.

"Sam!" Mickey shouted throwing her his sword.

She caught it and blocked the goo as more was shot at her. Basil runs up to Mickey. "You need to help her." He said.

"This is her fight, Basil." Mickey said.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted. "That thing will…"

"She can do this."

The Shad hissed at Sam as it flew up into the air. She watched it and as it circled around her. It hissed a few more times, but it kept circling her. She waited until it was in front of her before she stabbed it with the sword. She got back in a defense stance and was ready when it changed shape again. This time it was the form of her stepfather.

She gasped and lowered her sword. "Sam, what are you doing?" Mushu shouted.

"Dad?" Sam whispered. She was in shock; she was confused for a moment. The Shad shot out at her and jabbed her in the stomach. She was thrown against the pole of the iron fence and fell into the snow.

"Sam!" Basil shouted.

The Shad dived down at the still girl. Yensid raised his hands to place a shield to protect Sam. The Shad hissed when it couldn't reach the girl and disappeared. Basil ran over to her first. "Sam?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She slowly sat up. "Are you all right?" He asked her worried. She didn't answer right away. She was staring at where she last saw the Shad. She needed to think. How was the Shad able to change into her step dad? She didn't understand it. "Sam?" Basil asked her.

"I'm fine." She said softly. She moved and grabbed her stomach as pain crossed over her face.

"Sure, you're fine." He told her.

"Just a bruise, Basil."

"That was good, Sam." Mickey told her as he came up to her. "You did panic in the end…"

"Don't make it sound like it was a lesson." Basil told him. "She could have died!"

"Basil, I'm fine." Sam said.

"You got hurt!" He exclaimed. "You fell from at least ten feet…."

"I'm fine, Basil!" She shouted.

"Sam…"

She sighed and stood up. "Just forget about it."

Mickey looked at her concerned. "What is it, Sam?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Sam." Basil said placing his hand on her shoulder. "What is it that's bothering you so much?"

She didn't answer him. "Come on, Sam, you can tell us." Mickey said.

Sam shook her head and looked away. "It doesn't matter. I failed."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I thought you were ready to fight on your own." Mickey said.

"Its not your fault, Mickey." Sam said. "Its all my fault. I was fine, but the Shad…it turned and it was my step dad."

"Sam, we didn't see your stepfather."

"What?" She asked.

"Sam, Shads can take on forms of what you fear the most. You thought of your dad because that is what he was." Mickey explained.

"So now, I'm going crazy again?""

Basil shook his head. "No, you only were up against a Shad and you just thought about your stepfather for a brief moment. They don't stay in your head. It was just enough for the Shad to knock you down."

"But, I still messed up. I let him get away."

"It was only your first time." Basil gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "You did well for your first time."

"But it's not good enough."

"Sam, if you face one again, the Shad won't stand a chance, because you are ready for it now." Mickey said.

She slowly nodded her. "All right."

"We better get you inside." Basil said.

The others had gone in a while ago, so the three friends made their way inside. Once there, Mrs. Judson mothered all of them. She made certain they were all warm and they each got a cup of hot chocolate.

Olivia then rushed over to Sam and hugged her. Sam winced, and Basil pulled Olivia away. "Careful now, Sam did get hurt."

"Are you all right?" Olivia asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

They soon sat down to eat dinner. Olivia sat in between Sam and Basil. Sam saw that Mr. Flaversham was looking over at her, but she was relieved when he gave her a smile. Everyone was in a cheerful mood as they eat and talked. By the time the meal ended, they were all in good spirits. Basil played music on his violin. Yensid and Merlin were playing chess. Sam was teaching Olivia how to play checkers. Mickey, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham were just sitting down talking.

"King me." Olivia said with a smile as she took on of Sam's pieces on her side.

"This is the fourth time you've beat me." Sam said as she looked at the board in dismay.

"Play again?"

Sam laughed. "Sorry, Liv, but I need to sit this one out."

"Awww." She said.

"I'll play with you." Dawson said.

Sam moved from her spot so Dawson could sit. She walked over towards Yensid and Merlin and watched their game. "So who's winning?"

"Me." Yensid said.

"Sadly." Merlin said as he moved his bishop forward.

Yensid moved his queen. "Checkmate."

Merlin sighed. "Do you want to play, Sam?"

She shook her head. "No way, I can't play that. I'm horrible."

"I'll play." Mushu spoke up as he rushed over.

"If you really want to."

"Good luck." Sam said. She walked away and sat in a chair not to far from Basil. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

Later, after everyone had left and Dawson had gone to bed, Basil sat down next to Sam on the couch. "This was the best Christmas ever." She said.

"Good." He said.

"What do you think?" Sam asked him. "What do you think about this Christmas?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't agree more with you, Sam."

She smiled and leaned against him. She closed her eyes and had fallen asleep. Basil looked down and when he saw Sam sleeping. He laughed softly and slowly moved away. He laid her down in the couch and covered with a blanket. He smiled as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: Feeling helpless

**Author's note**

**I am so so sorry that is is very very late. I was finishing a term paper due ealier this week and then I was about to update ealier this week, when I found out that a very close friend was killed Tuesday night coming home. I am very upset by this and I am not taking her death well. I apologize again for a very short chapter and it is a cliffie, and that I don't know when I will be updating again. I still have my friend's funeral and I have finals next week. I just don't know when or how regular updates will be, but this story will continue. Maybe after another week things will be better after the woest of the stress and more time to accept the death. Once again, I am sorry to this to all of your, but please keep reviewing and adding this story.**

**The basics, I only own Sam, her mom, and the Shads, everything else is Disney. Reviews will cheer me up, while flames will be used to defleat the Mistress.**

Chapter 14

As the months passed, Sam became better with her powers. She could think of the object and move it without a problem, she remembered all of her spells, and her fighting was better. She did fight some Shads, but they always disappeared before she could destroy them.

She was also meeting more people in the Kingdom. After Christmas, Caption Amelia had let a good friend of hers, a boy around Sam's age named Jim Hawkins, come along with them as they traveled. Sam and Jim became very good friends. They both could relate to each other in same ways. They told each other everything, and they worked side by side doing chores on the ship.

The small group traveled from place to place, and at some, Sam still felt unwelcome, while other places did welcome her. Sam was able to met Peter Pan and see Tinker Bell again, and the other pixies. It was in Never Land where she felt the most welcome out of the other places. The pixies, the lost boys, Tink, and Peter just made her feel like she was one of them.

Of course, no matter where Sam went, she still thought Baker Street as her home. She wrote to Basil at every place they stopped. She was discouraged to learn that Ratagain was still out there, and form the ways Basil's letters were, she could tell that he was about ready to give up.

By this time, they were decked in Port Royal. Sam was leaning on the railing looking out when Merlin walked past her. He noticed the look on her face as she held the latest letter from Basil. "He's still out there?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I wish there was something that I can do, Merlin. I just feel so helpless. I want to help Basil, but I can't go against Ratagain, he's just so…so… unstoppable."

"He will be stopped."

"I'm just so sick of it, Merlin!" She exclaimed. "I want to be able to do something, but I can't even destroy a Shad right

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you will destroy a Shad, but not just yet. I know you want to help Basil, but he would not want you to fight Ratagain. That rat is cunning, Sam, you need to let Basil handle him."

"Then what can I do?"

"Encourage him. Basil will need it."

"It seems to be so small, compared to what I should do." Sam admitted.

"Sometimes, the small things are the big things." Merlin told her.

Later that night, Sam was helping Jim finish mopping the deck. She usually helped him finish the chores and he would help her study over whatever it was that she needed help with. "You're quiet." He said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking about some stuff."

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?"

"Ratagain, Basil, being the Guardian, normal stuff I guess. Well, normal to me anyway."

Jim rested his chin on the handle of the mop. "You really miss Basil don't you?"

"A little, I'm more afraid then anything, what if something happens?" Sam asked.

"You really care about him."

"He's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt. He has been there for me, Jim. He listens to me."

"Like a father."

Sam froze and thought. Did he? Was that what she wanted? A father? After all of the trouble she had so far with them? "Don't be silly." She said as she moved the mop back and forth across the deck.

"Sam, I can tell that he is. I know that you had issues with your step dad. I had issues too…"

"You don't understand." Sam said.

"I do, my dad walked out on me and mom…"

"Yeah, and my step dad tried to kill me. Gee, a lot a like there." She said annoyed.

"You know it's the same difference." Jim said.

"How is it the same?" Sam shouted. "Your dad just left you, my…I don't even know what happened to my real dad, probably walked out too…My step dad wasn't even human, Jim. He was just this black shadow thing."

"Sam…"

"At least you still have your mom, Jim, because I don't have anyone, no one but everyone here."

"And that makes it a bad thing?" Jim asked her.

She sighed. "It's hard. I mean, I left everything behind. My school, the few friends I did have. I just feel out of place here sometimes. No one really does want me here any way."

"I want you here. I know that, Merlin, Mushu, Yensid, Mickey, and even Basil want you here. I think that you will be a great Guardian, you already are."

Sam turned away from him and leaned against the railing of the ship. "What is it that I am doing, Jim?"

"You haven't given up yet, you haven't turned to evil. You are trying, Sam. That's the most that anyone can say that they did." Jim said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you…" Sam saw a dark shadow run away from the ship and around the corner. "Hey did you see that?" She asked.

"See what?" Jim asked.

Sam made sure she had her sword then ran towards the plank. "Come on!"

"Sam, wait!"

Mushu saw them and started to run. "Where are you going, Guardian girl?"

Sam only scooped him up. "Saw a shadow near the ship." She said.

"Shouldn't we tell the others…?" Jim started to say.

"We don't have the time." Sam looked around and then pointed left. "He went this way."

"Are you sure?" Mushu asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Both Jim and Sam ran down the streets for a while, but then Sam stopped in front of a blacksmith shop. She peered in a window. Mushu stood on her shoulder and pressed his hands to the glass, looking in. "I thought I smelled a rat." Mushu said.

Jim peeked over her shoulder, and saw Ratagain in front of a large group of rough looking men, but he recognized a few. "Pirates." He said.

"But, what would he want with them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We better get the others before…"

One of them looked straight at them and shouted. "Time to go." Sam said.

They both started to run; only they never made it that far. Two pirates caught Jim. Sam tried to fight three, but then she was out numbered. The pirates then dragged the two teens inside the building.

Ratagain made his way over and lifted Sam's chin up. He chuckled. "This is just too easy."

The next morning, Yensid was surprised that Sam was not up for her early morning lessons. He went down to wake her, but she wasn't in her hammock. He walked back up on the deck and bumped into Merlin. "Have you seen, Sam?" He asked.

"No, have you seen the Hawkins boy? Amelia is looking for him." Merlin said.

"No. Wait, it's too quiet, where's Mushu?"

"Samantha knows that she is not to leave this ship."

"Unless she saw something."

Yensid sighed. "Mickey will kill us."

"It's not Mickey I'm worried about." Merlin said.

"Basil. He never forgave me for making Sam fight the Mistress from her mind."

"We better get to London. I hope that she was only in danger and used the key."

"And get a hold of Mickey before hand." Yensid added. "I would like to stay alive a little longer."

Sam, Jim, and Mushu were locked in a cell below the deck of a ship. Sam and Jim's hands were in handcuffs, while Mushu was bounded. Sam was trying to say a spell to unbind them all, but it wasn't working. Finally, she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "It's no use."

"Where is he taking us?" Jim asked.

"The Mistress, he's turning me over to her." Sam said.

They heard footsteps coming their way. "Don't tell me we'll there already!" Mushu shouted. "I'm too young to die."

"You guys aren't the ones she wants." Sam said as the large figure came closer.

"Sam…"

She closed her eyes tightly. "Such much for being a good Guardian."

The figure was in front of them and stopped. He then lifted up the lantern to look at them.


	15. Chapter 15: Pirates and getting help

**Author's note:**

**Sorry that once again, I am late again updating. I have just been having a hard time lately and then I didn't have internet access for a week. I hope to start geting back on a normal update day soon. Again, a short chappie, but I decided to give you guys something to think about as you wait until I update again, hopefully soon. The basics, I only own Sam, everything else is Disney. Flames will only be used to protect the Kingdom and reviews are loved and always needed.**

Chapter 15

The figure was a large alien. The left side of his body had metal parts. His eye was a small laser while his arm and leg were completely out of metal.

"Sliver?" Jim asked shocked.

"Jimbo, what are you doing here?" The cyborg asked.

Sam and Mushu looked back and forth at each of them. "Wait, you two know each other?" Sam asked.

"Remember when I was telling you about the cook when I went to find Treasure Planet?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah…wait, this is the guy? A pirate?"

"I didn't tell you that?"

"I think I would have remembered that little detail." She said annoyed.

"His name is Caption John Sliver." Jim said. "Sliver, this is Sam. She's the Guardian, and over next to her is Mushu, a dragon."

"I am at your service, Guardian." Sliver said with a bow.

"Please, just Sam." She said. "I'm really just a kid."

"Ah, you be more then that. lass." He said.

"As I am starting to figure that out."

"Sliver, what are you doing here anyway?" Jim asked. "Last time anyone heard of you, you were still out in the galaxy."

"Things, aren't well, Jimbo." Sliver said. "The Mistress wants pirates."

"But, wouldn't you guys want to work for her; you know bad guys stick together?" Sam asked.

Sliver let out a loud laugh. "That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard. We'll pirates, lassie. We don't obey anyone. The sea is our home. Whether it's the one here or the sea of space, it is home."

"Then why are you here? I mean working for her?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Villains want you, lass. The Mistress is promising things to whoever can bring you to her unharmed. What she wants with us pirates, I'm not too sure of." Sliver said.

"You think she's planning something?" Jim asked.

"She might as well, Jimbo."

"How do Ratagain get into all if this?" Sam asked.

"From what I know, he is her henchman. He is doing all kinds of errands." There was the sound of footsteps coming near the door. "I better be getting back up there. They will know that something aren't be right and will come down. I will come back later tonight."

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here?" Sam asked outraged.

"We are in the middle of the sea, lass. Even if we were in a long boat, they will catch up. We can't even go at night." Sliver explained. "I will come back later to check on both of yeh."

Sam watched as he left. "Is he going to help us?" she asked.

"He knows what he's doing, Sam." Jim assured her.

"You really trust him don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." He said. "Give him a chance, Sam. I know that he's a pirate, but he has a good side to him."

"What kind of Guardian would I be if I didn't give people chances when they deserve them?" Sam asked. "He said he would help, and right now that's all we got. so he gets a second chance."

"Thanks, for giving him one." Jim said.

She smiled and leaned against the wall. "It's no problem, Jim."

Yensid and Merlin had told Caption Amelia their new heading when, Yensid noticed another ship not too far away from them. Caption Amelia noticed and followed his glaze. "A pirate ship." She said.

"How can you be sure?" Merlin asked.

"The flag is a skill and cross bones. But, I have never seen one in these waters." Caption Amelia admitted. "We will have to follow it."

"Sam and Jim are missing. We need to find them."

"They will both be all right."

Yensid shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. Sam is…"

"I know what she is. I also know and trust Mr. Hawkins. They will be all right, unless…Wouldn't you say that the ship is coming from the same port we were just decked at?" Caption Amelia asked as she walked to the wheel.

Merlin and Yensid both exchanged worried looks. "You don't think that pirates kidnapped them?" Merlin asked.

"I think that exactly. You had better find a way to get a hold of Mickey. We will need his help. Better tell him to bring others for more help as well. Those pirates will out number us if we don't." Yensid said. "You can be the one to tell him that we lost Sam. He likes you better."

"Sounds like Basil will have to be told after all." Merlin said. "I'm not going to tell him. You can be the one If I have to tell Mickey, then you can tell Basil."

Yensid glared at him for a moment before he relaxed. "I have a better idea where we can both keep our heads."

Sam was still working on the bonds when the rope on Mushu finally unknotted and fell to the ground. "I love you, Guardian girl!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Mushu, I need you to listen to me. Take my necklace and the "Book of Truth"." She said.

Mushu ran over and carefully took the necklace of the key. He then pulled out the small book. Sam said the spell quickly and the book was normal size again. It was a large book, causing Mushu to lose his grip and the book to fall on top of him. Jim bust out laughing and Sam giggles as the small dragon got out from underneath it. He glared at the two teens as he dusted himself off.

"Fine, that's it! I am just going to leave you both here and leave." He shouted.

"That's what I wanted you to do." Sam said.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Sliver said that there are a lot of pirates. We can't do it alone." Sam said. "Mushu is going for back up."

"That sounds good and all, Guardian girl, but hello! We are in the middle of the ocean." Mushu said. "How am I going to get help? From the merpeople?"

"The key, if you put it into any keyhole it will take you somewhere. Just think about Baker Street. Basil will be there and will know what to do."

"Why can't you go?" Mushu asked.

"They'll notice that she's missing." Jim said catching on to the plan.

"And you want me to take the book so that they can't get their hands on it." Mushu said understanding the other part.

"Right. But you need to go now and hurry, Mushu." Sam said.

Mushu nodded his head. He slipped though the bars and started to make his way upstairs, before turning and looking at them. "Are you both going to be okay?"

"Just go!" Sam said. "You need to get help."

He nodded before jumping unto the door latch, placing the key in, and unlocking it. He then pushed the door open, grabbed the key and jumped into the glowing light. The door slammed shut behind him.


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue and losing control

**Author's note:**

**Another update in a about a week's time! Wahoo! Sorry could not contain my excitement for not being too late this time. Also Thank you to everyone who is adding this story to their alerts and or favorites! So as I wrote this chappie I realized two things, one it needed to be longer then I had it set out to be, and that the story is slowly coming to a close in a few more chapters. That being said, yes there will be a sequal as I have a have few things being written out for it and I just don't think one story will cut out with all of the unsad things we still don't know. Anyway enough of my ranting as I'm sure you all just want to read this chapter. One to the basics, I only own our wonderful Guardian, Sam. Everything else you see is all Disney! Reviews are loved and makes my key board move faster! Flames will just be given to Mushu to get rid of the Shads.**

Chapter 16

Basil was working at his chemistry table when the closet door opened and Mushu came out. "What are you doing here?" He asked setting down the test tube.

"Sam's in trouble."

Basil's head shot up and he stared at the small red dragon. "What happened? Is she hurt? Why didn't I hear…?"

"Jim, Sam, and I saw this shadow near the boat. We followed it and Ratagain caught us. He took us to this ship, and this one pirate said that they are working for the Mistress now."

"What pirates? But that's…is she all right?"

"She's fine, but we have to hurry."

Basil grabbed his jacket and put on his deerstalker hat. "I need to get Mickey. Where were they going?"

"I don't know…" Mushu said shaking his head. "Wait, to the Mistress."

"Then we don't have time, come on!"

Both teens were starting to drift off to sleep when the door slammed open and Caption Hook along with other pirates walked in. "Grab them." He ordered.

The cell door opened and Jim and Sam were both pulled up by their arms roughly. "Wasn't there a small dragon?" one of them asked.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"A dragon."

"Say what?"

The pirate glared. "Dragon!" He shouted.

Sam only looked at him calmly. "What are we talking about?"

The pirate let out an annoyed shout before he struck Sam. Caption Hook grabbed the pirate's fist. "May I remind you that we are not to harm the Guardian?"

"I know there was a dragon with…"

"Forget about the dragon!" Hook shouted.

They were pushed and shoved up the deck. Sam looked and saw a large dark mountain. Around them, dragons were flying. The sky was a deep dark red color. She gulped; she had a big fear of dragons. The pirate only pushed her forward. They were led down the gateway and they were made to walk until they reached a huge dark castle.

Sam moved closer to Jim and he took her hand in his. "It's going to be all right, Sam." He whispered.

"Right," She said doubtful.

They walked inside the castle and at the far end of the throne room sat The Mistress of Evil, stroking her black raven. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I did not think you would be here so quickly."

Ratagain grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "She came to us."

"Oh?" She asked. "Tell me, Samantha, have you changed your mind about me?"

"Not a chance." Sam said.

"Determined, I like that." The Mistress said. "Come closer, child." Sam was shoved by Ratagain and landed in front of the Mistress. She stood up quickly and glared at the Mistress. "Now, Samantha, why don't you give me your powers? You wouldn't want to be locked in a tower until you give them to me do you? In addition, what of your little friend here? I'm sure the pirates will just love to get their hands on the young sailor."

"You won't get away with this." Sam said. She then got into a fighting stance. She reached for her sword, but she remembered that the pirates took it from her.

The Mistress then bust out in laughter. "You want to fight me here, now?"

"What's the matter? Afraid that I'll beat you?" Sam asked.

The Mistress continued to laugh until she suddenly slammed her staff down. "You fool!" She hollered and Sam fell to the ground and tried to back away. The Mistress pointed the staff at her. Sam froze and stared wide eyed at the end. "I could end you right here and now, Samantha. Do you really think that you can stop me when you haven't yet destroyed a Shad?"

The villains laughed as Sam's face grew red with shame. She looked down and the Mistress lifted her chin up. "My dear, you are not ready yet. How do you expect to protect a kingdom when you can not even fight?"

"I don't know." Sam said softly.

The Mistress laughed softly. "You say that often, Samantha. How can you be…?" She stopped and stared at the girl. She pulled Sam's chin roughly and screamed. "Ah! Who did this? Who hit her when I ordered that no one was to harm her? Professor Ratagain, how did this happen?"

Ratagain shook his head. "I don't know."

"What! I ordered you to make certain that she is not harmed and this is what I get?"

Sam stood. Everyone was watching the scene as the Mistress continued to yell at Ratagain. "Take her to the tower." The Mistress finally ordered. "Take that boy back to the ship. Maybe a night here will help you choose, Samantha."

"What?" Sam shouted as pirates grabbed Jim. "No wait! Leave him alone! He's not a part of this!"

Ratagain only smirked as he grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Come on you, little brat."

"No…let me go!" She shouted. She watched as Jim was pulled away as well. "Jim!" she tried to fight Ratagain, but then he finally just picked her up and carried her. Sam kicked and screamed. "Just you wait; I will get back at you for this!"

Basil was standing next to Mickey as they both glared at Yensid and Merlin. They were on the ship. Basil was furious when he found that that both knew. The mouse detective was having a difficult time trying to contain his rage.

"And you weren't going to tell us that Sam was missing?" Basil shouted.

"Calm down, Basil." Mickey said.

"Calm down? Mickey, they weren't going to tell us!"

"I know, but shouting at them isn't going to help."

"They got pirates to help them!"

Yensid sighed. "Who else would be better to stop pirates then pirates?"

"Besides, if Ratagain did hire pirates, then they can go and find out where exactly Sam is. They blend in perfectly." Merlin said

"It is logical, you would have done it." Yensid added.

"She wouldn't have gone missing in the first place!" Basil exclaimed.

"What did you want us to do, not let her out of our sight?"

"Yes."

Mickey placed his hand on Basil's shoulder. "You know that it's impossible, even for you, Basil."

"I wouldn't have lied about losing her." Basil snapped.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Merlin said. "We were going to tell you, but we needed more help."

"With the pirates help we will have Sam back in no time." Yensid said.

"This is ridiculous." Basil said.

"There is some logic in the plan, Basil." Mickey pointed out.

"We can't trust them!"

"What other choice do we have? Basil, Sam is in danger and all you can do is argue. Think of a plan for us to save her once we find her!" Yensid shouted.

Basil stared at them for another moment before he walked away grumbling. "I told you this wouldn't work." Merlin said.

"Caption Jack Sparrow knows what he's doing." Yensid said.

"He's also a con artist." Mickey said. "What makes you think that he will keep his word and help us?"

"I told him that you would pardon him for his actions."

"What! Are you insane? The Council will have a field day! They could take away my position for this!"

"It's the only thing I could think of." Yensid defended.

"It's too late to back out now." Merlin said. "What's done is done." He looked over at the sulking mouse detective as he stood next to the railing. "Someone should talk to him."

"Yes, because he will listen to us." Yensid said sarcastically.

"I'll do it." Mickey said.

Mickey walked over to Basil and stood next to him. Basil sighed. "If anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will, Basil."

"I shouldn't have let her go."

"She would have gone. You know she still would have." Mickey said. "Sam knows that she still needed to learn…"

"She still has to learn, Mickey. She hasn't even destroyed a Shad. She's in danger."

"You heard what Ratagain said before. The Mistress ordered him not to harm her. She is safe. She wouldn't have changed her mind, not when Sam has to be alive for her to take Sam's powers as Guardian."

"Then it's only a matter of time." Basil said. "Once she has them, nothing is stopping her from killing Sam."

"Have you told her yet?" Mickey asked.

"No, I was going to at Christmas…but I couldn't."

"You have to tell her, Basil. You do know that don't you?"

Basil nodded. "I know, but…what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she just wants to go back home and doesn't want to stay with us?"

"She won't. I know she won't. She loves it here." Mickey said. "We will get her back, Basil."

"Land ho!"

Both mice looked out. "Oh no." Basil said. "Bald Mountain."

"The dragons," Mickey said.

"We need to find her quick."

Sam was sitting in the tower trying sheets together. Jiminy popped up onto her shoulder and peeked over. "Do you think this will work?" He asked.

"I think so." Sam said. "Anything's better then just sitting here."

"What if it rips?"

"It won't." Sam said trying the last knot. She then looped one end around the bedpost and opened the window. She tossed the other end out.

"Sam, will you think about this for a moment? What if it breaks? That's a long fall." Jiminy said.

"I can't stay in here like some princess." Sam said as she climbed out the window. She stayed on the ledge for a moment looking down. "I'm the Guardian, I'm supposed to protect right?"

"Well yes." Jiminy said slowly.

"Sliver can't save Jim alone. He needs help."

Sam held on tightly to the sheets as she slowly made her way down. She was almost to the ground when she lost her grip and started to fall. Sam closed her eyes tightly, but she did not feel the hard impact. She looked and saw that she had landed on a dragon. Her face paled.

"I should have listened!" She screamed as the dragon flew faster.

"You're realizing this now?" Jiminy shouted.

"Hey, what plan did you have?"

"Stay and be rescued."

Another dragon flew behind them and growled. "Oh boy." Sam squeaked.

"Sam!"

She turned and saw Jim and Sliver in a flying long boat. "Sam, jump!" Jim shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Sam shouted.

"Trust me, Sam, jump!"

She nodded and leapt from the dragon before the other could shot fire at her. Jim held out his arms and caught her and they both landed on the bottom of the boat. "Thanks." Sam said.

"Got your self in trouble again there, lass?" Sliver asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as she sat up. "All in a day's work, I guess."

They watched as the two dragons fought. "Time to go," Jim said.

Sliver turned the boat in the other direction away from the dragons. "How did you guys get away from them?" Sam asked.

"We didn't." Jim said.

Sam looked and saw more long boats behind them. "Hang on." Sliver said as he pushed a button.

The boat picked up speed as they flew. The other pirates started firing at them. Sam and Jim ducked as shots rang out and Sliver shot back at them. "Drive, Jimbo!"

Jim took control and flew them as Sliver fired. A shot then hit the engine of another boat and it blew. A boat suddenly appeared in front of them. "Look out!" Sam shouted.

Jim flew them under the other boat just in time. "There's too many of them." He said as more boats surrounded them.

Sam sighed; she knew what needed to be gone. She placed her hand on Sliver's arm. "Lay down your weapon, Caption." She said.

"Sam?" Jim asked.

"It's over, Jim." Sam said. "We can't take them, there's just too many."

Meanwhile, Basil, Mickey, Merlin, Yensid along with Caption Jack and his crew were making their way to the castle. "It's quiet." Basil commented.

"Meaning what?" A pirate by the name of Gibbs asked.

"There are at least twenty pirates. In no possible way can twenty men be silent for this long." Basil said. "Something's not right."

"Do you think they know that we were coming?" Mickey asked.

"No, they did not see us or they would have fired." Jack Sparrow said.

"Shh, someone's coming." Basil hissed.

They all hid in the small forest and saw two pirates walk past. "We're late." One of them said.

"I'm sure nothing happened yet."

"What do you think the Mistress will do to her?"

"I don't know." The other said as they entered the castle. "But, I hear that the Guardian won't be a problem again."

"Sam." Basil whispered.

"We'll going in, now." Mickey said.

The snuck inside the castle and slowly separated. Basil and Mickey stayed with Caption Sparrow and Gibbs. They walked into the throne room in the back and they could see Sam up in the front with the Mistress.

"Get the others to surround the room." Jack Sparrow told Gibbs. "At my signal we attack."

"Aye, Caption." Gibbs said before he left.

"I am asking you one last time, Samantha. Will you give me your powers willingly?" The Mistress asked.

"You're going to regret this." Sam said. "Merlin and Yensid would have noticed us missing. They will be on their way."

The Mistress laughed. "You think that those two old men can stop me and the pirates?"

"No, but Mickey and Basil will be there. Mickey will find an army, and Basil can track you down." Sam said furiously.

Basil smiled at her courage. "Ata girl," He thought. "We're right behind you, Sam."

The Mistress smirked as she leaned closer to Sam and whispered something to her. No one else could hear it, but Sam's face turned white. She shook her head back and forth. "No." She said.

"Then where are they, Samantha?" The Mistress asked. "Where are your friends that you say will rescue you?"

Sam looked away. A tear slid down her cheek. Basil went to move, but Mickey stopped him. "Not yet." He said.

"Will you give me your powers?"

"No." Sam said.

"Very well, untie her hands." The Mistress ordered.

Caption Hook walked over and cut the rope that bounded Sam's hands together. "Now?" Mickey asked Jack.

"Not yet."

The Mistress took Sam's hands. She then started to chant. Dark purple lights shone around them. Little sparks flew around their joined hands. Sam let out a scream and squeezed her eyes shut. Basil could see that she was in pain. He moved forward, but Jack stopped him. "She needs me." Basil said.

"Not yet."

Basil glared at him. "She's hurt…"

"He's right, Basil. We can't, not when this is happening." Mickey said. "We can't do anything when this much magic is involved.

Sam continued to cry out in pain. Basil saw that she was growing weaker. He shook his head and tried to block it all out. The lights begin to grow dim. "Now?" he asked tensely.

"Now."

They all ran out and attacked. The Mistress dropped her hands from Sam's hands. The purple lights disappeared as Sam fell to the ground. Basil quickly ran over to her, dodging the others as they fought. He had only one thing in mind. He finally reached her and knelt down. "Sam?" He asked.

"Basil!" Sam exclaimed hugging him.

He held her close. "I've got you, Sam, I got you."

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Ratagain asked coming up to them as the Mistress moved away.

"Ratagain." Basil said with anger as he stood up with Sam next to him. He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I never thought you would have gone soft, Basil."

Basil pushed Sam behind him and stood in front of her defensively. "Not to you, you despicable foul sewer rat."

Ratagain growled and stuck at Basil with his crawls out. "Basil!" Sam cried.

"Stay back." He ordered as he and Ratagain circled each other.

"So concerned about her, aren't you?" Ratagain asked.

"You stay away from her!" Basil shouted as he lunged at him. Basil punched him in the face and sent him backwards.

"Basil, look out!"

Basil quickly towards as Ratagain threw him down and slashed his shoulder. Basil cried out, he tried to block Ratagain but he hit the mouse detective again, sending him across the floor. "You think you can stop me, Basil?" He started advance towards Basil.

"Get away from him!" Sam shouted as she held out her hand. Ratagain ignored her and bent down to Basil again when he was thrown away from some unseen force.

"What?" Ratagain asked.

Mickey and Jack finally made their way followed by Sliver and Jim. They stopped as they saw a small wind moving towards Ratagain. The Mistress shook her head. "Idiots! She's out of control." She bought her hands together above her hand and disappeared in a green light along with the pirates on her side.

A strong wind was blowing Ratagain was thrown into the air and crashed against a pillar of stone. He didn't move. Sam was still as this happened, her eyes were blank as she kept holding out her hand. The others were holding hands to their faces and tried to keep themselves from being blown away.

Basil crawled on his hands, dropping down every so often as his shoulder started to bleed and give out. "Sam, stop." He said. She didn't stop; it was almost as if she couldn't hear him. "Sam, please." Nothing. Basil slowly stood up and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, it's right now, you don't have to protect us anymore."

Sam slowly lowered her hand. The wind died down and then stopped. Sam blinked her eyes since and shook her head as if she was clearing it. "Basil?" She asked softly before her knees gave out.

"Sam!" Basil shouted as she landed on the ground and her eyes closed.

Mickey and the others ran over. Jack knelt down in front of the girl and felt her pulse. "She's all right, just passed out." He then went to pick her up.

Basil moved to stop him, but Mickey held his arm in front of him. "You need stitches, you can't carry her."

"Get us to the ship." Jack said holding Sam in his arms.

Mickey snapped his fingers and they all appeared on the deck. Merlin and Yensid rushed over. "What happened?" Yensid asked looking at Sam.

"The Mistress took her powers." Mickey said.

"No, she took away the control Sam had over it." Basil said.

"Then she will never be in that much control of her powers again." Merlin said.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting advice

**Authors Note:**

**I'm so sorry that I am not meeting updates. It's just life and I had writer's block with this chappie and I'm still not 100% happy with it. Anyway so updates will be whenever I can make them. I hope to have this finished before summer and I will try my best to do that. Anyway here's the basics. I only own Sam and the Shads, everything else is Disney. Reviews are loved and makes chapters come faster and any flames will be used against the Shads.**

Chapter 17: Getting advice

Sam woke and found herself in bed at Baker Street. She slowly sat up and looked around her. The door to her room opened and Basil walked in. He smiled when he saw Sam. "Oh, you're awake." He said softly.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "What am I doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Basil asked.

"I remember…Ratagain! He…he hurt you. Are you all right?" Sam looked at him and noticed his arm in a sling. She looked up at him worried.

"I'm fine, Sam." Basil said. "It's nothing too serous, a few stitches is all."

"I don't get it, Basil, how did I get back here?"

"You really don't remember do you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Basil, what happened?"

"Do you remember what the Mistress did to you?" Basil asked her.

"Yeah, and I remember seeing you, and then the fight with Ratagain. He was about to attack you after your arm was sliced... and that's it. Everything is blank." Sam said slowly as she tried to remember. "That's all I know."

He sighed and took her hand. He knew what he had to tell her would not be easy. "Sam, what the Mistress did to you, what it was is that…"

"Did she take my powers?" Sam asked worried.

"No, no she didn't secede in taking them." Basil said.

"Then what...?"

"Sam, she did not take your powers, but she did have enough time to undo the control you have over them."

"What are you saying?"

"You lost control, Sam." Basil told her gently. "Your powers took control…you were able to throw Ratagain away from me, before he could hurt me more then what he did, but by doing so, he's dead."

Sam stared at him wide eyed. "I killed him?"

"Not intently, we all know that…"

"But, I don't remember that, any of it." She said shaking her head.

"I know, Sam."

"Can't Merlin and Yensid fix it? Like when The Mistress took over my mind? We can fix it." Sam said determined.

"No, Sam. We cannot fix it. You will never be in as much control as you were again." Basil explained to her. "Yensid said that we can not undo what has already been done by a spell."

"I killed Ratagain, Basil!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but you did it for good, Sam. You were just…"

"What if I do it again?" she cried. "What if I get someone good hurt?"

Basil shook his head and squeezed her hand. "That's not going to happen."

Sam pulled away from him. "But, I don't have control!"

"Sam…"

"How can I be a Guardian when I may lose control and kill someone?"

"That will not happen, Samantha." Basil told her sternly.

"How do you know?" Sam said, tears coming down her cheeks.

He sighed. "I don't know, but I know you, Sam. You wouldn't let anything like that happen."

"Maybe I shouldn't be the Guardian."

Basil shook his head. "Don't talk like that, Sam."

"I can't just stay and hope that I don't lose control!"

"Sam…" She shook her head buried her head in her knees as she cried. Basil placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, it's going to be all right."

"I want to go home." She whispered.

"You are home."

"No, I want to go to my real home, the one in the real world."

Basil looked at her sadly. "Sam…"

"I don't belong here. Not anymore."

"Of course you do."

Sam looked at him. "I can hurt someone."

"Sam, listen to me. We can figure this out. Merlin and Yensid are trying to find a way to help you. We will help you get through this."

She shook her head. "I just want to go home."

"Sam, we will…"

"Please, Basil?" She sobbed. "Will you please help me get back home?"

Basil stared at her. He couldn't deny anything to her. He knew that he could never say no to her, but he didn't want her to go. "I'll talk to Mickey." He said softly. "Just…promise you will think this over, Sam."

After a few moments, Sam slowly nodded her head. "I'll think about it."

He then left her and started walking downstairs. Mushu was sitting on the railing. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"No." Basil said. "She's really upset; I need you to watch her."

"Got it."

"And don't mention anything about what happened."

"I won't."

Basil nodded his head and then walked down stairs to the sitting room. Dawson looked up at him. "Did she wake up?" He asked. Basil didn't say anything; he had this solemn look on his face. "Basil?"

"She's awake." He said. "She's wants to go home, Dawson."

"Basil, she didn't really mean it." He said, understanding the situation quickly.

"Doesn't she?" Basil asked. "Sam does not want anyone to get hurt. It would destroy her if someone did because of her."

"Isn't there something we can do to make sure that it doesn't happen?" Dawson asked.

"I don't know. I need to see Mickey. He might know more then I do about this."

Dawson watched as Basil put his jacket on. "You're not going to let her go back are you?"

"If Sam wants to go, then she can go." He answered.

"Basil…"

"I can't stop her, Dawson. No one can."

"I can talk to her…" He started to say, but Basil turned and glared at him.

"Leave her alone. Haven't we done enough to her? Just leave her be. I shouldn't be too long." A sudden thought came to the detective's mind. "I'm sending Jim Hawkins and the pirate Sliver over here."

"What?" Dawson asked. "Why…?"

"I'll explain it later." He said walking out the door. He ran over to the decks and found Jim mopping the deck of Caption Amelia's ship.

"Hey, Basil." Jim said noticing him.

"Jim, I need you and Sliver to go to Baker Street and watch over Sam." Basil said.

"Is she in trouble?" Jim asked worried.

"Just to make sure that nothing happens to her. Can I trust you both to look after her?"

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen."

"Good. Once there you should go up and talk to Sam. Watch over her. Have Sliver stay downstairs and make sure that no one gets inside, but me, Mickey, Yensid, or Merlin."

"I'll tell him." Jim promised.

Basil nodded his head. "Thank you. You better go get him and hurry to Baker Street."

"I will."

Sam was sitting on her bed looking at her sketches. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that she couldn't be the Guardian, not if she could hurt someone without any control. But, she didn't want to leave her friends, deep down she didn't want to leave Basil.

There was a light knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Jim."

Sam quickly stood up and opened the door. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jim said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you would be back home by now."

"Amelia's having us stay incase we're needed."

"We?"

"Sliver's here too. He's downstairs."

"Oh." Sam said. She then sighed. "Basil sent you here didn't he?"

"How'd ya guess?" Jim asked walking in.

"It's Basil. Nothing really surprises me anymore." Sam said closing the door.

"He looks out for you."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said sitting back down on her bed.

"So are you okay?" Jim asked sitting down next to her. "You know because of the whole…" He waved his hand in the air. "Freak out thing?"

She looked down. "Was I that bad?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "No…not at all."

She glared at him. "Jim…"

Jim sighed. "You were a bit freaky."

"I knew it." Sam said annoyed.

"Ah, come on, Sam. So you made a big wind that knocked Ratagain against the pillar hard. What's the big deal? You saved Basil."

"I don't have control over my powers anymore, Jim." She explained. "I don't even remember what I did to Ratagain!"

Jim placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Sam."

"How is it going to be all right?" Sam asked pulling her knees to her chest. "Just how?"

"Because you have people that care about you, you're not alone in this."

"Jim, I am alone in this."

"No, you have all of us and you have Basil."

"Not this again." Sam grumbled.

"Sam, face it, you love Basil."

"Jim…"

"Just admit it."

"Why should I?" She snapped.

"Basil loves you, Sam." Jim said. "He was worried when you didn't wake up. He has been nothing but worried about you. Why do you think I'm here? He hopes that if you don't talk to him, then you will talk to someone else. He really loves you."

"People go away, Jim. It will always happen to people that you love the most."

"Sam…"

"Please, can we just drop it, Jim? I have other things to think about right now." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"Like if I should stay or not." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Jim asked her shocked.

"I failed, I lost control and I can't get it back. How can I do this? What if something happens?"

"What if this, what if that, Sam, you can't know everything." Jim said. "So what if you don't have control. Does that make you a bad person?"

"It doesn't make me a good Guardian."

"Says who? Sam, you're afraid that something will go wrong and that you will hurt someone. You are a great Guardian. You just need to believe that."

Mickey was in the library looking through a book at a desk when Basil walked in. "It's actually quiet in here." Basil noted.

"Merlin and Yensid are explaining to the council about what happened to Sam." Mickey told him. "How is Sam doing?"

"She woke up." Basil said.

"And?"

"She knows." He said sitting down in a chair.

Mickey closed the book and sat on the desk across from Basil. "She remembered?"

"No, I told her."

"How did she take it?" Mickey asked.

Basil snorted. "How do you think she took the news? She doesn't want to be the Guardian."

"She's just a little upset…"

"She wants to go home too."

Mickey looked up at him. He saw the sad look on Basil's face. "She doesn't really mean it."

"She hates me, I was supposed to protect her, and I promised her I would."

"Basil, she doesn't hate you. She's just upset at herself; you know she takes her role seriously."

"Which she doesn't want anymore." Basil pointed out.

"Give her some time…"

"We don't have that!" Basil shouted. "Don't you see? With Sam like this the Mistress will strake at any moment. Rather it's the Kingdom or finishing off what she started with Sam."

"And you left her?" Mickey asked.

"Mushu is looking after her."

"Basil!"

"Just until Jim Hawkins gets there along with Caption Sliver."

"And you're letting a pirate into your house? After the way you glared at Jack Sparrow. I saw that evil glare you kept giving him as he carried Sam to the hammock. You know that you couldn't carry her."

"Sam trusts Jim, and Sliver did try to save Sam's life…"

"And Jack didn't?" Mickey asked.

"I trust Sliver more then Jack. Besides, Sliver is only keeping guard downstairs." Basil said.

"As I would expect anything less from you," Mickey said.

"But, what are we going to do, Mickey? Sam doesn't think that she can do this."

"Then tell her that she can."

"Don't you think that I tried?" Basil asked. "She just wants to go home, Mickey."

"Basil, she can't go home." Mickey said. "There's nothing there for her. Merlin and Yensid made it so that she never existed."

"Can't they undo it?"

"No. They can't do it without the approval of the Council."

"They won't give it, not after what she did." Basil said.

Mickey sighed. "I know. They're not happy right know about all of this. Merlin and Yensid are trying to make them understand that it was not her fault."

"I told her to think about it before she decided anything."

"Then she will." Mickey said.

"How do you know?" Basil asked weakly.

"You know Sam better then anyone, why do you doubt her, Basil?"

"Because I don't know what she is going to do."

"You know that Sam will think it over; she is just scared about not having control anymore. We worked so hard to keep her from losing it, but now she just found out that she will never have that again." Mickey said.

"That's what won't keep her here." Basil argued. "She doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her."

"Basil, for being the world's greatest mouse detective, you can really miss things sometimes."

"What are you talking about, Mickey?"

"Sam loves you, Basil. She doesn't want _**you**_ hurt."

Basil looked at his friend, taken back. "How do you know that? Did she tell you?" Basil asked.

"She didn't have to tell me. I can tell. Do you remember the day when she found out about her step dad being a Shad?"

He nodded. "Yes, she was upset."

"Then you helped her get through it, you looked at her drawings and praised her, Basil. Did she ever tell you want her step dad thought of them?" Basil shook his head. "He told her that they were a waste of time."

"How do you know that I saw her work?" Basil asked.

"Dawson and I saw both of you together. Then after that, you started to actually care about her. You knew about her nightmares and you told us. She was hurt and angry when we didn't tell her about the Mistress, and you comforted her. You helped her with the nightmares when you didn't have to help her. Then when she knew that she had to go with us, she was torn because she didn't want to leave you."

"That's not…"

"True? Open your eyes, Basil." Mickey said. "She wrote to you every week. She was excited about coming home for Christmas, and she wanted to spend it with you. She ran and hugged you when she saw you. That's why she made you celebrate it Christmas, not just because it was her favorite time, but because she wanted to spend time with you."

"She is like that with everyone." Basil said.

"No, she's not. She loves you, Basil."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, you seem to be the only one who doesn't."

Basil sighed. "Then if she cares so much why hasn't she said anything?"

"Right now she's afraid."

"I know she lost control…"

"She's afraid that if she loves someone, that they will go away. Her mom died and the only father that she knew never loved her." Mickey said. "She needs you, Basil."

Basil sighed. "I know, but what if I can't help her this time?"

"You will be able to help her."

A few moments later Merlin and Yensid returned. Mickey looked up and saw Yensid's scowl. "It didn't go well did it?"

"Of course not," Yensid said.

"They are holding Sam fully responsible and are thinking about getting rid of her." Merlin said.

"What! But it was no her fault." Basil said.

"You know that, I know that, Merlin does, Mickey and everyone else who was there knows that it was not Sam's fault." Yensid said. "Yet they say that because Sam never fought back before the Mistress made her lose control that she did it willingly."

"She has to leave?"

"Fortunately for us, they did not all agree." Merlin said. "No decision had been made on how to handle the punishment."

"This means we might have enough time to help Sam." Yensid said. "If we show them that she can handle it somewhat they may let her stay."

"We might have a problem." Mickey said.

"Sam doesn't want to be the Guardian." Basil said. "She's afraid that she will hurt someone innocent."

"Have you talked to her?" Merlin asked.

"I tied. She just wants to go back home, to her world."

"That would be a problem." Merlin agreed.

"Problem? It's a disaster!" Yensid exclaimed. "Sam needs to do this."

"She's upset." Mickey said.

"But she is the Guardian, her duty must come first. Basil, you need to talk to her."

"I did! She just doesn't trust herself."

"Yes, but we think that we know how and when she would lose control. As the Guardian, it is her job to protect. When you were attacked Sam only saw that you needed help and she had to be the one to do it." Yensid explained.

"That is when the powers take over." Merlin added. "When it feels that she is not doing her duty, her powers take over and does the job for her."

"And the powers have no bounds; they don't stop when we would know that it is enough. The power makes certain that the person, who committed it, will not survive it."

"Then she doesn't she remember anything?"

"Because the powers take over everything, her mind, her senses, and her body, everything in general.

"I'll try to talk to her." Basil promised.

Sam was sitting in a chair upside down in the sitting room alone. She had sent both Jim and Sliver back to the ship. She did not want to be watched over and she was becoming annoyed with Jim. Dawson and Mushu tried to stay down, but Sam just glared and they left her alone.

She didn't mean to be that mean to her friends, but she really just needed to be left alone. Sam decided that she wasn't going to leave the Kingdom, but she was afraid that she would hurt someone. She didn't want to let her powers control her.

Sam sighed as she stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do? "Does that really help?"

Sam turned her head, but still hung upside down and saw Basil leaning his arms over the back of her chair. "I think it just makes the blood go to my brain." She said.

He chuckled. Sam turned to get back up when she slipped and fall to the ground. Basil quickly rushed over. "Are you all right?" He asked helping her stand up.

"I'm fine." Sam said. Basil nodded his head slowly. She sighed. "I thought about what you said, and I'm going to stay. I just…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Sam. You won't hurt anyone."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"Because you won't let it happen. Look, I know you are afraid, it's okay for you to be, but you can not let it control you. Merlin and Yensid are ready to help you whenever you are ready."

"Do you think I can do this? You know, fight the Mistress even if I don't have any control over my powers?" She asked.

"I know you can, Sam. As soon as we figure out what it is that tigers the powers to take over, then we can help you be ready and try to gain a little of that control." Basil said.

Sam nodded her head. "Basil, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to snap at you."

He smiled. "I think I have done more share of snapping at people."


	18. Chapter 18: Power check, talk, the trap

**Author's note:**

***comes out from under bed* Okay i know it's been such a long time since I updated. And I feel so bad about doing that to you guys. All I can say is high school student. Nothing else needs to be said. So I wrote an extra long chappie for all of you! I even had two more charactors added in. So Basics, I only own sam and the evil little Shads, everything else is Disney! Reviews keep me writing, because without I would quit, fyi just adding the story to alert or favorites does not count, though liked, I love reviews! Flames will be used by Sam for...whatever a Guardian can use them for.**

Chapter 18: Power check, a talk, and the trap

Sam was in the garden with Merlin, Yensid, Mickey and Basil. Today was the day, the day where they would found out what triggers her powers and takes over. Mickey, Merlin, and Yensid were quietly talking about what they were doing to do.

"We could start her off slowly." Mickey said.

Yensid shook his head. "Don't you remember what Basil said? Now is the perfect time for the Mistress to try something. We can't just leave her defenseless."

"Yensid is right; we don't know when the Mistress will strike again." Merlin said. "She would come after Sam, especially if she is like this."

"But we can't push her too much." Mickey said. "It would hurt Sam even more if we do that."

"Then we will start her off carefully. We can see if she can use her powers when she wants and then we can work on some spells. Then we will work on finding out what triggers her powers take control. Mickey you know what we will have to do if we come to it." Yensid said.

"I still don't like this." Mickey said. "I don't think we should do this to Sam. We can always create something for her to attack…"

"But, you know the risks, it could backfire and the thing would actually hurt someone."

"But, if this does trigger her powers then it would only cause her to be upset. Think about it, Ratagain was thrown hard against a stone pillar, that's one thing. What you want is to see is when I try to attack Basil, if the powers take full control. I don't like it because if it does, Sam would have hurt a friend without meaning to do it."

"None of us do, but it all we can do. If we are correct and this triggers her full lost of control, then we must help her."

"She's going to be upset, and Basil will be furious, again." Mickey said shaking his head.

"What else is new about that?" Merlin asked. "He'll calm down eventually or at least long enough to calm Sam down. Basil will understand why we are doing this. Will he be happy to admit it, no, but he knows."

"But, they are our friends. We can't keep doing this to them."

"We'll handle that later." Yensid said. "Right now we have work to do."

Mickey sighed. "I can't believe we're going to do this."

"What choice do we really have, Mickey?" Merlin asked.

Basil was standing next to Sam. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She kept hopping from foot to foot and kept her glaze near the ground, she was nervous. He knew that she was afraid of what she would find out today. Then again so was he. Basil was not of her, but he was afraid of what would happen when they found out.

He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Sam."

"What if we find out what it is that triggers it? Or that I still can't gain any control?" She asked.

"You will be able to have some control. It just won't be all in one day for us to find out." Basil said.

She shook her head and hugged herself tight. "I don't think I can do this, Basil." Sam admitted. "Not just find out about my powers, but…I don't know if I can stop the Mistress anymore."

"I know you can do this, Sam. The Mistress will be stopped."

"She's still out there, how can I fight her when I don't know if my powers will work when I want them to or not?"

"Give it some time. We can't push you too much."

Sam sighed. "What if I don't have any time?"

"Then we will be right behind you when you have to fight her." Basil said. "We won't leave you to fight against her alone. I promise that you will never be alone, Samantha."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Basil."

"Of course, Sam." He said softly.

"Sam, are you ready?" Merlin asked.

Sam slowly nodded her head, but she stayed in Basil's embrace for a moment. "I'm right behind you, Sam. I'm not leaving you." Basil whispered to her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him in shock for a moment. He never did anything like that before. It wasn't that she didn't like it…where did that come from? She thought. But, she only smiled and nodded. She finally walked out of his arms and over to the others. She would have to figure that one out later.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Merlin and Yensid first had Sam see if she could use her powers when she wanted to use them.

"Try to lift the flower pot, Sam." Merlin said.

Sam out stretched her hand. She stared at the pot for a moment before dropping her hand to her side. "I can't do it."

"Of course you can't." Yensid said. "You are not focusing, Samantha. Take a breath and clear your mind. You know how to do this."

"Try it again, Sam." Merlin told her.

She slowly nodded her head and then held her arm out again. This time she focused on the flowerpot. "Up." She commanded it softly.

The pot lifted into the air and stayed there. "Good." Merlin said. "Now we move on to something else."

They had her start with the first spells that they taught her. She did well with that as she changed things color, changed the size of an object, and even was able to make light. They then went back into moving objects again, but this time they had her do more. They had her say commands aloud and then had Sam say the ones that she could in her head.

When she finished moving a flower pot, Yensid looked at Sam. "How do you feel?"

"A little tired." Sam admitted.

"That's to be expected. Your powers need to be excuse daily from now on. We can think of ways later." Merlin said. "Why don't you take a small break?"

Sam nodded her head and walked over by Basil. Merlin watched her silently as she and the mouse detective talked. Basil said something that made her laugh and then they walked to a bench. Anyone could see that they love each other. Merlin thought.

Yensid had also been watching the two as well and then he turned to his friend. "I know we agreed not to push her." Yensid said. "But, I think we need to."

Merlin sighed. "Everything else looks fine, her spells, and the powers. Everything is fine, but her powers taking over…"

"Then tell Mickey that we will have him fight Sam. We won't wait until tomorrow to do this."

"Is that wise?"

"She's ready for this." Yensid said.

"She will never forgive us if our little theory is right." Merlin said as he watched Sam lean against Basil. "If she does react when Basil is hurt, she could hurt Mickey."

"She will never forgive herself if any real harm does happen. You know that he won't be badly hurt. We can intervene if we need to." Yensid said, watching Basil as he beamed down at Sam and wrap his arm around her. "She won't like this, but no one will truly be harmed. Sam will come to accept that."

"And what if she doesn't?" Merlin asked. "Sam could only see this that she is dangerous to others around her."

"Then we hope she doesn't see it that way, but if she does, she will at least have someone who will tell her otherwise."

"See what, did I tell you? That wasn't so bad." Basil told Sam.

Sam giggled. "Okay, so it wasn't bad."

"You have nothing to worry about. I imagine that the worst is over for now.'

"You were right, Basil."

"I always am." He said.

Sam laughed. "Sure you are, Basil." She said in a teasing tone.

"Hey!"

She only laughed harder. Merlin then walked over to them. "You did well, Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"We have one more thing we want you to do. Are you up for it?"

Sam nodded. "You bet." She stood up.

She followed Merlin back to the area where they practiced. Yensid walked over with Mickey. "Sam, are you ready?"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"We want you to fight, Mickey."

"What!" Basil exclaimed.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Sam, it will be fine, but we need to you fight Mickey." Merlin said.

"You've done it before, Sam." Mickey said. "It's only a little practice. Think of as just combining everything you just did. Besides, this one will be easy. I won't attack you too hard. It will only be a lot of defensive."

Sam nodded her slowly. "I guess." She said, but she was will unsure about the whole idea.

Mickey handed Sam a sword. "Remember, it's just like we practiced, only easier." He told her.

They got into their stances. Mickey threw a jab at her, but Sam blocked it. She then lunged at him, but Mickey held his sword in front of him in time. They went at this for a while. Mickey looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Yensid nod his head. Suddenly, Sam saw Mickey change directions and went at Basil. Sam tried to attack him from the side, but he hit her sword hard and it was thrown from her hand.

"Mickey, what are you doing?" Basil shouted as Mickey almost hit him, but he had ducked.

Mickey aimed his sword at him. "Sorry, Basil, but…"

Basil's eyes widened. "You did this on purpose!"

"It's not like I wanted to do this!"

"Yet you're the one still holding the sword."

Sam's eyes unfocused and she lifted her hand out.

"Basil, we're just trying to help, Sam."

"Oh and pointing a sword at me will help her? Next time, you can be the target!" Basil said.

A small wind started. Yensid tried to place a shield around all of them, but it was proving to be impossible. He tried three more times. Something was wrong, why couldn't he do this? "Merlin, I can't place a shield!" He shouted.

Both Basil and Mickey stopped bickering and turned to the great wizard. Merlin shook his head. "She's too powerful. We need to get inside now."

Basil felt the wind and turned to Sam before he faced the others. "This was your plan? You wanted the powers to take control of her."

"We needed to find out, Basil. How else did you expect us to do it?" Yensid asked.

"There has to be…"

"There is no other way for us to do it."

"What about Sam?" Mickey asked, as he had to shout over the loud wind.

"We have to leave her."

"I'm not leaving her." Basil said determined.

"We don't have a choice." Merlin explained as he and Yensid started to make their way to them quickly. He then rested his hand on the great mouse detective's shoulder. "We don't know how much control she had over herself anymore."

"She can't be alone, not like this."

"She will be fine. Once she can't get a hold of Mickey, she should stop."

"Should, you mean you don't know?" Mickey asked.

"No, I don't. But, we need to go now!"

They run into the library. Once there, they all looked out of the windows. The wind had picked up more. Flowers and bushes were pulled from the ground and tossed around. Water was spraying in all directions from the fountain, and tiny pebbles were hitting the glass of the windows, but the glass did not break. All through this, Sam stayed still with a blank look on her face.

"How can she not know what she is even doing?" Basil asked.

"Her powers took her mind over, Basil. They control her in a way." Merlin said.

"And this happens when I am in danger." Basil said.

"Not exactly." Yensid said. "When Mickey attacked you, Sam did not strike at him right away. A part of her must have realized that it was Mickey and that Mickey is someone she cares about. I think her heart still might be in control."

"That's why she hesitated." Merlin added as he slowly was beginning to understand Yensid's idea. "She's confused. The heart knows that it could not have been Mickey and is trying to find the real couplet. Now, it knows it was Mickey so the powers are trying to find him. But at the same time, her heart doesn't want to hurt him."

"You mean the heart and the powers are at war with each other?" Mickey asked.

"In a way it might be. We can't know for sure, we may never really know."

"I don't like this. Are you sure there is nothing to do to help her?" Basil asked as he looked back out the window.

"Basil, there is nothing else we can do."

"You don't know what to do about this do you?"

"We have no idea. Nothing like this has happened before. Either guardians in the past have lost their powers completely or they just turn evil." Yensid said. "All we know is that when someone is about to be hurt, then the powers feel that they need to take over. It must be some sort of connection of a Guardian and their powers. When the powers feel that she cannot handle it, it takes her over. That's all we can tell at this point, but it might not even be that."

"Other then that she is still the same Sam, nothing else has changed about her." Merlin said.

"If you minus the fact that she's going to be upset when she finds out." Basil said.

"It means that it's still Sam, Basil. You know as well as anyone that Sam would never want anyone to be hurt."

"Isn't there something that we can do?" Mickey asked. "There has to be something we can do to help her now."

Yensid sighed. "That was what we were hoping for, now…it doesn't seem like it. We still do not know if it is. We only know that when someone is attacking someone Sam cares about, then she, or the powers feel like that they have to intervene. We need to do some more tests…"

"Tomorrow, we can do them tomorrow." Basil said. "Give her some time to rest."

"That would be for the best." Merlin said. He looked outside. "Speaking of which, she's calm now."

They all looked out and saw Sam sitting on the ground rubbing her forehead. Basil ran out in front of the others. He raced over to Sam and knelt down next to her.

"Sam?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sam looked up at him, but kept her hand to her temple. Why did her head hurt? Why couldn't she remember what happened? She then looked away as it came back to her, the whole reason she was there. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the garden. All of the beautiful flowers and plants were thrown around. The statures around the fountain where broken into pieces and puddles of water were on the ground.

"I did this, didn't I?" She finally asked.

"It's not your fault, Sam."

"So much for it going well, that didn't turn out." Sam said in a bitter tone.

"Sam…"

"Sam!" Mickey shouted as he and Merlin and Yensid walked over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Do you remember what happened?" Merlin asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. What did happen?"

None of them answered for a moment, but then Yensid sighed. "It's my fault. I told Mickey that he would have to attack Basil."

"But, why?"

"We thought we knew that triggered your powers. I thought that if we had someone hurt, or made to look like someone was in danger…"

"Wait, you knew what I was going to do?" Sam asked with a hint of anger in her voice as she stared at him.

"Not exactly." Merlin said. "We were wrong, Sam."

"So you know but you did it anyway…Are you guys nuts! I could have killed someone!" Sam exclaimed as she flung her arms out.

"Sam, calm down." Basil said standing up.

"He's right, you need to calm down." Mickey said.

"Besides, nothing happened." Yensid said.

"Calm down? You…you used me!" She said stood to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. "You know what was going to happen if I lost control, but you did it anyway."

"Sam, we needed to know what causes you to lose control."

"Did you find out why I freak out like this?"

Yensid sighed. "We still don't know."

Sam shook her head annoyed. "Just great." She buried her head in her hands. "This is just great. Now, I'm just some ticking bomb. I could go off at any moment."

"Sam, it will be all right." Mickey said.

"Sure it will, meanwhile, let's just lock Sam up to keep others safe before she has another freak out. I always wondered if this place has a dungeon"

Basil placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, calm down, please. No one is locking you up. You're just tired and upset right now."

She sighed and looked over at Basil. She knew that deep down he has right. She did feel tired, and she was upset with all of them, well, save for Basil at the moment. However, she did not want anyone to get hurt. On the other hand, she could just lock herself in her room.

"Can we just go back to Baker Street?" She finally asked.

Basil nodded his head. "Sure, Sam."

Once they got back, Sam went up to her room. She told Basil that she might take a nap. She ran upstairs quickly, before he could protest. He knew that she didn't go to take a nap. He could hear her walking up and down the length of her room.

Basil sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought. Why did Dawson have to leave for the week? He could have skipped the meeting. Now was the time when he really needed the doctor's advice. He even would have asked for Mushu's help, but he was had left for China last night. The mouse detective was lost about what he should do to help.

Basil wished that he could help her, but what else could he do? He has told her that it's not her fault, but she won't listen. He didn't know what else he could do to help her. He knew that she had every right to be angry with Merlin, Mickey, and Yensid, but she was angrier with herself then at them.

He knew why she was, but he had trouble convincing her that it wasn't her fault. How could he help her when she wouldn't let him help? She was anger and had snapped at everyone, which was unusual for the normal calm girl. She wouldn't stop blaming herself and she just won't talk to him. He thought for a few minutes sitting in his chair. How could he get her to talk to him, without pushing her, which would only make her angry and lash out at him. It took him a while until he finally had an idea.

Sam was on her bed with her pillow in her lap. She was playing with a loose thread when someone hopped up on it. "You know that they were only trying to help." Jiminy said.

Sam groaned and leaned her head back. "Not you too."

"They're worried about you, Sam."

"Who wouldn't be, I could attack at any moment." She said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, Sam." Jiminy said annoyed.

"Face it, I'm dangerous."

"Sam, you know you're not, deep down…"

"Now you're going to lecture me? Where were you earlier when everyone else was?"

"I am your Constance, Sam. You are the only one who can see me."

"Meaning it's your job to bug me without anyone else seeing it." Sam said annoyed. "Just what I always wanted."

"You know I am just trying to help you. You need to calm down, Sam. You are still upset and you are just letting out your anger about it. Think this over; you know that it wasn't that bad." Jiminy told her.

"Would you just leave me alone?" Sam asked. "You just don't understand what it's like."

Jiminy huffed. "Fine, Sam, but just remember the next time you need advice, then you would be wishing you had me."

"Yeah, that would happen soon."

There was a soft knock on her door. "Sam?" Basil asked.

She buried her head in her pillow. Why could no one just leave her alone today? Finally, she sighed. She decided to listen to Jiminy's advice and not lash out, which he did say…more or less. Finally, when she felt calm enough to talk to Basil she pulled her head out of her pillow and moved it away.

"Come in." Sam called.

Basil walked in with two streaming mugs. "I thought you might like some hot chocolate and some company. I heard you walking around for a while."

Sam really just wanted to be alone. She wanted to think without everyone surrounding her, but the smell of the chocolate filled her senses and the thought of Basil drinking it with her was too good to pass up. She nodded her head.

"Sure."

Basil sat down next to her hand handed her a hot mug. Sam took it and made room so he could sit down next to her. They sipped their drinks for a few moments, not saying anything. That was the good thing about Basil, Sam thought. He just knew when she needed to think, but at the same time knowing that, she really didn't want to be alone. Annoying sometimes, but she liked it. He just seemed to always know what it was that she needed.

She was already feeling better by just sitting there drinking the hot chocolate. She didn't know how he did it sometimes, but it was helping her. Maybe Jim was right and she should tell, Basil how she felt about him. He was going through a lot of trouble now to talk to her. He even kissed the top of her head so that must mean that he must care about her.

Sam sighed. She couldn't tell him, not now, not after everything that happened. She thought over what happened and still felt terrible. She had killed someone and had almost hurt one of her best friends. She hated not having any control over her powers anymore. She hated knowing that she could put people in danger and not know the reason why she was doing it.

"Basil, do you think that I'm a freak?" Sam asked him quietly as she broke from her thoughts.

Basil looked at her in shock. When he thought of this, he didn't think she would ask him that. He just thought that she would ask more about what happened or talk about how angry she was. This, he was not expecting. "No, of course not, Sam. Why do you think I would?"

Sam gave him a look that asked if he was serous. "Come on, Basil, you really don't know? I go out of control and then I go on a killing spree…it's like some bad horror movie."

"It was only one person that you killed." Basil said.

"I still killed someone." She insisted.

"And that person was Ratagain. Who, may I mention, worked for the Mistress, and was before that a master of crime. Sam, I can assure you that no one is upset that he's gone. No one is upset with you for what happened."

"It doesn't matter!" Sam exclaimed. She sighed and looked into her empty mug. "I failed. I lose control, for some reason that we still don't know. I killed Ratagain, and I even almost attacked Mickey! How can you just sit there and be okay with that?"

Basil placed his mug on the ground and took Sam's from her hands doing the same thing. He lifted her chin up and stared at her. "Sam, you have got to listen to me. No one blames you for killing Ratagain; we all know that it was an accident and that you did not mean to kill him…"

"Would you have done it?" Sam asked.

"Well, no…"

"See." She said moving away and pulling her knees up with her arms on top. She rested her chin on her arms and looked away. "Even you would have let him live and you have every right to want him dead. You of all people wouldn't have killed him."

"Samantha." Basil said softly. "Look, I do admit that I wouldn't have killed him, but that does not mean that if he was about to kill someone one that I care about that I wouldn't hurt him."

"How does that help?" Sam asked. "I would have hurt him, if I knew that was happening. It's my powers, they just…I killed him."

"Don't you see? That was all you did, your powers did just that. They knew that they had to get him away from me. They were aware of the danger I was in. They even knew how helpless you must have felt about it. You didn't know that Ratagain would crash that hard against the pillar. No one blames you for killing him he deserved it. So you need to stop blaming yourself for it. If you really do think about it, he was dead before, so you just placed him back to where he belonged. You need what a Guardian is supposed to do."

"What if it happens again, Basil?"

"It won't. We will keep searching until we know what is causing your powers to take control over you. We will find a way to help you. Moreover, you did not hurt Mickey. A part of you remembered who he was, the powers only control so much of you. There is a connection between you and your powers somewhere."

Sam sniffed as tears fell down her checks. Everything that Basil just told her, made her feel that it was going to be all right again. "So, I'm not some freak? I'm not even turning bad because of this?"

Basil shook his head back and forth. "No, of course you're not, and you're not turning bad, Sam. You are still you."

"Really?"

"Sam, I promise you that you are not turning bad or planning on joining evil any time soon." She smiled a weak smile and then hugged him. He held her tight to him and stroked her hair lightly.

"Are you sure, I'm not changing?"

"Your powers have changed, but not you, Sam. Believe me when I say this. You are the same you, just because you are so afraid of this. That is why we are not afraid of you, because somewhere there is still the same Sam. You were just too afraid to see it and you were defensive because you do not want to get hurt again."

"You know too much."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You just needed to hear it, Sam, because it's all true."

"Thanks, Basil." Sam whispered into his shoulder.

"Anytime, Sam. You know that I'm not that far away."

"Well, your room is just down the hall, Basil. I think I can make the walk."

He laughed and looked down at her. "Feel better now, about everything?"

"I think so. Do I have to do this again tomorrow?" Sam asked.

He sighed. "Yes, but it's to help you. To help us, to help you get through this."

She slowly nodded her head. "I guess I can do it."

"We will be right there with you." Basil said giving her shoulder a squeeze. "We will not leave you."

Sam nodded her head. She then leaned further against him and closed her eyes. "Basil?" she asked softly.

"What is it, Sam?"

She thought about telling him about how she felt. Then she just couldn't, not yet, she told herself. "Do you think we will know soon what triggers my powers to take control?"

"Yes, we will know soon."

After a while, Basil went back down stairs with the mugs. He smiled, happy that he had Sam back to normal. He knew that by tomorrow, she would forgive the others. He shook his head as he set the mugs in the sink for Mrs. Judson. What was it about that girl that had made him grew attached to her so quickly at first? Humor, Basil confirmed with a nod. That girl could be humorous even when she was upset. Now, he knew that he couldn't be separated from her.

He walked back into the sitting room when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked over and answered it. A telegram was given to him. He took it and read it. The Queen needed to see him right away. Basil sighed. She mostly likely wanted to know about what happened to Ratagain. Then again, why didn't she know? He knew that Mickey had word sent out to the rulers about what happened.

Basil had a bad feeling about this. He usually always followed on his feelings about something. Something just did not feel right. He wanted to take Sam with him just in case. He watched as she walked down the stairs, looking much better than she did in days.

"What's that?" She asked looking at the note.

"The Queen needs to see me. You're going to come with me."

"Basil…"

"Sam, it's too dangerous for you to be alone." He said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if the book might be able to help me." Sam said. "Not to mention, what if she asks me what happened?"

She had a point. Basil knew that just because Sam now understood that she wasn't responsible for Ratagain's death, it didn't mean that she was ready to convince anyone else that. He just needed someone to watch over her, but Mickey was out of the question for now. He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. "Toby!" He said.

"Toby?" Sam asked. "Who's Toby?"

Basil grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

They quickly then rushed up to the passage that led to Mr. Sherlock Holmes' sitting room. Basil opened the little door and peered out. He sighed when he saw that Mr. Holmes was in his chair smoking his pipe and Toby lying near his feet. He moved over so Sam could peek in.

"What are we doing here, Basil?" She asked.

"You'll see." Basil told her. "Toby!" He said in a half shout, half whisper.

Toby's ear picked up. He rolled over and then walked over to Basil. He put his face down and stuck his tongue out, happy to see his mouse master. Toby then tilted his head as he looked at Sam. "This is Sam, Toby." Basil said. "She's a friend."

Toby sniffed Sam once, licked her and then barked. Sam giggled into her hand. Basil shook his head at the large dog. "Shh, Toby, not so loud. Now, I need you to get outside and get away from Mister Holmes, can you do that?"

Toby nodded his head up and down. His trail thumped against the floor once. He then trotted over to his human master. "What is he going to do?" Sam asked.

"Watch and see. Toby is actually very good at this." Basil told her.

They watched as Toby put his front paws on The Great Detective's leg and whined. "What is it, Toby?" The man asked.

Toby whined again and then ran to the door where he barked. Basil shook his head and chuckled. "Good boy." He whispered.

"Not now, you just went out." Sherlock Holmes said.

Sam sighed. "Well, that was a nice try."

Basil shook his head. "Not quite, Sam. Toby's not about to give up just yet, just wait and see."

Toby sat down in front of the door. He waited a minute until he started starching the door. "Toby! Stop that." Sherlock Holmes commanded. He stopped and then he started to howler He walked in front of the door and looked at his human master with sad eyes. "All right, all right.

Sam laughed as Basil closed the small passage door. "That's was great." She said.

"See, he's good when it comes to that sort of thing."

Basil and Sam raced back down the passage and waited outside. "How come, I never saw Toby before?"

"I haven't been able to use him. Mr. Holmes had him busy for a while. Besides, I can only take Toby out at night or if he's not here." He explained.

A few moments later, they heard Mr. Holmes calling out for Toby. When his voice faded, Toby appeared in front of Basil.

"Good boy, Toby." Basil told him. "Now, I need you to stay here and watch over Sam for me, all right?" Toby nodded his head. "Let no one inside unless it's me, Mickey Mouse, Yensid the Sorcerer, or Merlin the Wizard. I should be gone too long."

The last part he had aimed at Sam. She nodded her head. "Okay."

"Toby will protect you; he's a very good guard dog."

"All right."

"And lock the door…"

"Basil," Sam laughed. "I'll be fine. I've strayed home lots of time before. Don't be worried."

He smiled. "I shouldn't be too long."

Sam watched as he hopped up unto a human sized cab and waved to him as he left. She then turned to Toby. "Well, looks like someone's a little protective." Toby nodded his head and then pushed her towards the door, lightly with his nose. She giggled. "Okay, I can take a hint, I'm going."

She walked back inside and locked the door behind her. She then sat in a chair and sighed. Sam smiled after a moment. Basil was always thinking of her, he really didn't have to leave her, she would have gone with him. It was nice that he did find a way for her to stay; she really did what to see if the book could help her. She just wished that he didn't have to leave her with someone watching her all the time.

When Basil arrived at Buckingham Palace, he wasn't allowed to see the Queen. "But, I have a message that she wanted to see me." He exclaimed showing it to a guard.

"We were not told of this."

He sighed. "Can you at lease tell her that I am here?"

"Wait here."

Basil had to wait a while. He started pacing up and down the hall. Something wasn't right, and it worried him. Now he wished that he didn't leave Sam, or had at least just bought her with him. Finally, Queen Mousetoria entered. "Mr. Basil, what a surprise." She greeted him.

Basil shook his head. "A surprise? But, you summoned me here." He said pulling out the note and showing it to her.

The queen shook her head. "I'm sorry, Basil, but I never sent this."

He stared at her. "If you didn't…then who…Sam…" He turned around and started running, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

Sam was annoyed when the book was no help to her. She did think that there would be something in there to help. She was sketching Tinker Bell, when she heard thunder roll. She stood up and walked downstairs. She decided that she would go out and see Toby for a moment. She was about to open the front door when she heard something, behind her. She turned around and saw two pirates, one of them she recognized as the one that slapped her.

"Not you again." Sam said.

"You're coming with us." He told her.

"Right… I'll think I will pass up on that offer."

"That wasn't a choice."

"Love to, really I would, but I have some other plans." Sam said as she opened the door and ran out. She stopped when she saw more pirates and they has tried poor Toby's legs up and had him on his back. "Toby!"

"Well, look at this." Sam turned and came face to face with Caption Hook. "The young Guardian thinks she can get away."

Sam pulled out her sword and glared at him. "Yup and she can do magic too!" She focused on the other pirates and then had them all lifted. She aimed them at Hook and threw them at him.

She didn't look back at them. Sam raced over to Toby and cut the ropes. Toby flipped over on and knelt down so Sam could climb him. Once she had his collar, Toby barked and took off running.

"Go to the decks." Sam told him, as she remembered that Sliver and Jim were still there.

Toby dashed down the street and they were almost there when more pirates jumped out in front. Toby slid to a stop and Sam lost her hold and tumbled to the ground. Toby stood in front of her, growling and barking, warning the pirates to stay away. Sam stood up, but she was exhausted from using her powers. She had no energy to fight them.

Sam saw a warehouse, and she quickly climbed up Toby again. "Go to the warehouse, boy." She told him. He walked backwards and then he sprinted. He leaped over the pirates and raced to the warehouse. He found a hole large enough to fit them. Once inside Sam used her powers to place a piece of wood, but she knew it wouldn't last. She leaned against it for a moment to catch her breath before she felt it move.

"Ah come on! Give me a break here!" She shouted out annoyed

The door moved again. Sam reached out and pulled up her key. She ran to a small door and tried it, but it wouldn't open. "What?" she asked as she tried again. "No...No…no don't do this to me now!"

Toby growled at the hole as the pirates started to make their way inside. Sam ran her hand through her hair, terrified. She didn't understand what was happening. Why didn't her key work? She only had one option and she hoped that it worked; Yensid had taught her this once. She jumped back on Toby. She closed her eyes and held out her hand. She tried to focus as she heard the door break down and she snapped her fingers.

Basil raced to the flat. He lost his breathe when he saw that the front door was open. He ran inside. "Sam? Sam!" He called out.

He got no answer, not that he really expected there one to be. He sent an urgent message to Mickey. As he waited, he looked around the room and outside trying to find any clues about what happened. When Mickey arrived, he had a theory.

"Two pirates snuck in from upstairs. Sam must have seen them and ran out. More where outside and had tied Toby. Sam must have used her powers because now there are suddenly traces of footprints over here and mud is all over the place. She threw them. I see a light trace of Toby's prints and they headed to the docks. But, they didn't make it; inside they went to a ware house and then nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Mickey asked.

"There was nothing else. It's like Sam and Toby disappeared." Basil said.

"Sam must have used her key."

"No, she didn't. There was a door, but the key hole was jammed."

"Yensid taught her how to snap and go then." Mickey said. "She can be anywhere."

Basil shook his head as he held up a picture. It was a picture of Tinker Bell. "She must have gone to Neverland, it's the connection."

"Then off to Neverland."


	19. Chapter 19: Flying, the bird, the Shad

**Author's note:**

**I'm Alive and I haven't left you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just have been so busy with the last month of school and I had no time for writing this and everything. The good news is that it's summer or i'm burning the midnight oil and will keep updating chappies! Speaking of which I'm actually proud of this one for the most part. I didn't write a discription of Peter ot the lost boys as I have been doing with almost all of the others, but if I get told that it needs to be done I'll fix it. Anyway so enough of my babbling as its a little after 2 in the morningas I write this and bed sounds good to me right now.**

**The Basics, I only own Sam, everything else is Disney. Reviews are the best things in the world and I want more (PLEASE!), while flames will be used to take down the Mistress and to fight dragons with (besides Mushu of course.) Okay, I'm done now read this chapter!**

Chapter 19: Flying, the bird, and the Shad

"Sam. Sam, wake up."

Sam opened her eyes and found Tinker Bell flying over her. "Tink?" She asked sitting up. Her head hurt and she held her hand up to it for a moment. "What happened?"

Tink landed on her shoulder. "That's what I want to know. Peter and the lost boys found you here along with a dog. They were worried, but you were sleeping. So they came and bought you were along with the dog."

Power over load, Sam thought, that would explain the headache. Yensid warned her that it might happen to her sometimes. He said that it was because she could not use her powers as much as she was used to doing without feeling tired. He said that with more practice, she should be fine.

"Toby. Is he all right?" Sam asked.

"He's fine, we just sent him back to London actually. He didn't seem that happy to leave you, but he was better once he saw that you would be all right. Rose sent word to Merlin. They'll know that you are here."

"Tink, where am I exactly?"

"Why, Neverland of course."

Sam looked around her and sure enough, she was. She was actually at Pixie Hollow with the other fairies flying around them. She scooted closer to the edge of the small ledge and looked out. She could see the red skins' camp and she could see mermaid lagoon. Sam even caught sight of the big tree where she knew Peter and the lost boys lived along with Tinkerbelle. Sam felt relieved everything would be fine now. She was somewhere safe; she knew that Neverland was safe.

Now she just hoped that Basil and the others would find her. She knew that her key would not work here, and that she did not think she would be to snap to get back home again; it took too much energy and power. If this what it felt like after only running from pirates, who knew what it would be like to fight the Mistress.

"Wow, I actually did something right for once this week." Sam said. "At least I got where I wanted to go."

"What do you mean?" Tink asked. The other fairies moved in closer to hear what happened to Sam as well and Tink glared at them. "Shoo! I am talking to Sam alone. Go on. She doesn't need you all here too." Once they were alone Tink gave a satisfied nod. "So you were saying."

"This week has been horrible." Sam said crossing her legs. "First Jim and I got captured by pirates, and then I met the Mistress-"

"You did?" She asked shocked.

"It gets worse. She took away the control I had over my powers." Sam said. "And I….I killed Ratigan."

"What!" Tink shouted.

"I know its bad…"

"Not bad, it's shocking, coming from you." She admitted. "Sam, you're a peaceful person, you never even liked playing swordfights with the lost boys. You don't like fighting and try to avoid it at all costs."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I didn't mean to kill Ratigain, but he was going to hurt Basil and…my powers took over. I don't remember any of it, but according to everyone else…I really scared them. Yesterday, we tried to figure out why it happened. Merlin and Yensid think that it's because I see someone in danger, and that because I'm the Guardian it's my job to protect. It's when I don't act fast enough that they take over and do the job for me."

"That's insane."

"Yeah, but the worst thing is that I just go blank. I can't remember anything about it, it's horrible but I can't stop it."

"Then it's not your fault, not if you couldn't help it. But how did you get here?" Tink asked.

"I was at Baker Street with Toby when pirates ambushed us."

"Pirates?" Tink asked.

"Yeah, we were able to get away." Sam said.

"So that explains why Hook and the others disappeared." She said. "Where was Basil when all of this was happening?"

"He had to see the queen about something." Sam said as she stood up. "I hope the pirates didn't get him."

"I'm sure he's fine, Sam." Tink said.

"How can you know for sure?" Sam asked hugging herself.

"Because he's Basil, Sam. Trust me on this, if there's one thing he's good at is getting out of trouble, well most of the time but that is beside the point."

"I guess, but I'm worried. I could try to use my key…"

"Where at? Sam, this is Neverland, we don't have doors, not the kind to use with any kind of key."

"So I'm struck here?"

Tink laughed. "Don't make it sound like it's a prison. Have some fun." She said with a smile. "But you should tell Peter about the pirates. If they have been after you…"

"Then they're coming here to Neverland." Sam finished. "We gotta tell Peter."

Tink flew up and Sam followed her lead as they searched the tiny island for Peter. They found him playing his pipes on a rock not too far from where the large tree was. He stopped playing when he saw Tink and grinned when he saw Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Sam quickly explained what happened over the past few days. She told him about how she was kidnapped by pirates and met the Mistress. Once she finished telling Peter about how she landed up in Neverland, he shook his head.

"I wondered why Hook left, but now he's helping the Mistress? That just doesn't really add up."

"That's what I don't get." Sam said. "Why would pirates want to work for her? I talked with Caption Sliver, and he told me that pirates hated being told what to do."

"Are you sure we can trust him on that? I mean he is a pirate and well they're not all that known to tell the truth about stuff."

"Yeah, he tried to save me. He's trustworthy."

"Something's defiantly not right about this." Tink agreed. "If that Sliver said its true then something big is going on."

"That's what worries." Sam admitted.

"But are you okay, Sam?" Peter asked. "I mean with the whole powers thing?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know. It is overwhelming and hard, but I think I'm okay. Better then what I was before I got here anyway."

"Well, I think I got a way to take your mind off of it in no time." He said. "Lost boys!" he shouted.

Five boys flew over. One boy names Nibs smiled. "Sammy!" He shouted as he flew down and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Slightly asked.

"Sam was in trouble so she came here." Peter said. "She even knows why Hook's been missing."

"He's working for the Mistress." Sam told the others.

"What!" Cubby said.

"He's been following, Sam." Tink said.

"We can stop him, Sam." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, we can do it!" The other twin said.

"We can cobble him." Cubby said holding up his wooden cub.

"And use our sling shots." Slightly said.

"We'll take care of him for you, Sammy." Nibs said.

Sam was touched that the boys would fight Hook for her, but at the same time, she could not let them. As the Guardian, she knew that she had to be the one protecting, not the other way around. Besides, she could not let them get hurt because of her; she just couldn't let that happen.

"No." Sam said shaking her head. "Look, I know you guys want to help me, but it's too dangerous."

"Sam, this is Hook we are talking about." Peter said. "I've fought him hundreds of times. It's not that hard to do."

"Yeah he's not that smart." Nibs said.

"Like a coconut." Cubby said. They all turned and looked at him weirdly. He only smiled sheepishly in return. "It makes sense."

Slightly nodded his head. "I agree with Peter. Hook has never been the smartest pirate and this doesn't even sound like something he would do. Sam, I think that we can stop him, no I know that we can."

"I know, but the Mistress won't be too far behind him. Who knows what she could do next. She might have even given Hook some powers or something. If anyone is going to fight him, then it has to be me."

"But he doesn't play fair." Cubby said.

"There's more of them then there is of us." On of the twins said.

"And they got a ship with cannons." Said the other.

"We could see if the red skins could help." Tink offered. "Maybe even have a surprise attack ready for them."

"Guys, you're missing the point." Sam said. "I don't want anyone to fight, unless it's me. This is nothing like Hook has ever done before."

"And you think you can do this alone?" Peter asked.

"Well no. But do you have any bright ideas?" Peter opened his mouth. "That doesn't involve anyone else but me taking care of this?"

"Actually there is only one thing for us to do."

"What?" Sam asked.

"We gotta teach you how to fly."

Meanwhile on a ship flying in the air, Basil, Mickey, Caption Amelia, and Jim were on their way to Neverland. Jim was leaning against the look out nest, waiting for any orders and waiting until they reached land so he could help find Sam. Caption Amelia was flying the ship with Mickey next to her at the navigation system. Basil was leaning against the railing looking out into the sky as they flew by.

"Which way is it, Mickey?" She asked.

"Just keep straight." Mickey said. "Its not too far now."

"You mean you don't know how to get there?" Basil asked softly.

"I have never had to go there." Amelia admitted. "Not that I would have been permitted to go."

"Permitted?" Jim asked.

"Neverland is no ordinary island, Mister Hopkins."

Jim climbed down and walked over, interested. "What do you mean by that?"

"Long ago, Neverland was found by a Never bird, which is now the only bird of its kind." Mickey said. "When the bird found the island, it decided to make it its new home and no one is allowed to come and live there unless the bird lets it. It mostly chose the dying breeds or even the ones unwanted."

"So this bird has control over an island."

"It's not a small bird, Jim. It's big, real big."

"How big are we talking?"

"Remember the dragons?"

"That big!"

Mickey nodded his head. "Yeah, but the old girl's harmless, if she likes you."

"How much longer until we do get there?" Jim asked.

"We should be there in the next ten minutes."

"I don't get it." Jim said. "Why is Hook after Sam in the first place. I get it before, but now after we escaped from Bold Mountain?"

Basil was looking out at the sea but he turned and looked at Jim. "He works for the Mistress, remember."

"But, why is she still after Sam?"

"Because the Mistress did not take Sam's powers, she only took the control that Sam had over them. She won't stop until she gets them."

"But, Sam would never let her have them." Jim said.

"I know that, and that worries me, because the Mistress…nothing will stop her from hurting Sam."

"He's right." Mickey said. "Nothing will stop the Mistress."

"Isn't there a way for us to stop her?" Jim asked.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?" Basil shouted. "I tried to think of a way, I even asked that stupid "Book of Truth." It just said that only the Guardian can stop her. And Sam's not ready to fight her alone."

"Basil, calm down." Mickey told him.

The mouse detective sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she's unprotected. I'm worried."

"Which is why we need to find Sam, before someone else does." Mickey said. "We will be there soon, Basil. Just hang in there."

Sam and the boys were around a large rock, well Sam was on top of the rock and everyone else was floating around it.

"Okay, so all you have to do, is to think of a happy thought." Peter told Sam. "You got the pixie dust, and the others showed you how to keep you balance in the air. Ready for this?"

"Wait, it can be any happy thought?" Sam asked.

"No, it has to be the biggest happy thought that you can think of." Peter told Sam as he held his arms out wide.

"Oh…like what?"

Peter thought. "Like…well like…" He starched his head. "I guess I never really thought about what mine is. You just know."

Sam nodded and then closed her eyes. She thought about her mom. She thought for a long time. She opened her eyes and jumped off the boulder. She stayed in the air for a moment and then fell.

"Not again!" She shouted annoyed.

"That's not a good happy thought." Cubby said to Slightly.

"Shhhh." The other lost boys hissed to him.

"That was close." Peter said as he helped her back up. "It just needs to be a little stronger. Think of something that really makes you happy. I mean, like nothing else matters but that happiness."

Sam closed her eyes again and thought of the times whenever she was happy. Images came into her head of when she was happy. Most of them were times when she was with Basil. Sam thought of Basil. She opened her yes and took a breath before she stepped off the boulder. She held on to her happy thought, and she stayed in the air.

"You're flying!" Peter exclaimed.

Sam smiled and laughed as she flew around. "I'm flying!"

"Peter!" The twins shouted together as they pointed out to the sea. "Hook's back."

Peter and Sam flew over to one of Neverland's beaches. They landed and looked out at the approaching ship. "That's not Hook's ship." Peter said.

"It's not even Amelia's ship." Sam said.

"Something's not right. Wait here."

Sam grabbed his wrist. "No, I'll go."

"Sam…"

"Peter, I'm the Guardian, I need to check this ship out."

"Be careful, Sam." Peter said.

She nodded as she flew into the air and went into the direction of the ship. She slowly circled it; all she was able to see was a crew as they rushed around. They were not pirates, but Sam couldn't tell who they were. She did know that she has never seen them before.

She followed the ship for a short ways before it finally anchored. The crew then all went down below deck. Sam frowned. Something was not right. She knew that there was still a lot of work that would have to be done.

She carefully landed on deck and silently slipped down below. She looked around and found no one. The whole place was empty. She didn't even find anyone in the Gallery or the bunk room.

"Okay people don't just disappear on a ship." Sam said softly.

She came to some stairs that lead down. She went down the steps and was greeted by darkness. Sam made a small light and gasped. A large cage nearly took up the whole area was in front of her. She noticed that there were also many chains around the cage. She picked one up and looked at it.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

Sam thought of what Basil would do and she decided to go and look in the Caption's room. Once there she found different books and papers. She glanced over the books, and the different maps and charts. She was about to go back when a paper caught her eye. One it was a picture of a large white bird.

"Wait, I know this bird." Sam said. She picked up the picture and gasped. "The Never bird!"

From the lessons that Basil had given her so long ago, he told her that nothing bad ever happened on Neverland because the Never bird had never let anything dark come to the island. That was why the island was so good, why everyone visited it in dreams. Which Sam never understood because Hook and his crew were allowed to be there, then again they were not the best of pirates to begin with.

"The cage…the chains…oh no. They're going to kidnap the bird!" Sam said. "But why does the Mistress want the bird?" She shook head. "Figure that one out later, I better…"

There was the sound of footsteps outside the door.

Basil and the others finally landed on the island. As they started walking around, trying to find Sam, Basil finally stopped in his tracks for a moment. Mickey and Jim stopped as well.

"Uh, Basil why did you stop?" Jim asked.

"Something is not right."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too quiet." He said looking around.

"Not even a pixie in sight." Mickey said.

Suddenly, there saw a small light come towards them and Tinker Bell appeared. She sighed. "I'm glad I found you." She said. "Once we saw your ship…"

"Is Sam with you?" Basil asked.

"She was."

"What do you mean she was?" Mickey asked. "Where did she go?"

"A ship, but we haven't seen her in a while. She said that she only wanted to check it out."

"Do you think something happened?" Jim asked Basil.

"Tink tell us exactly what happened and don't leave anything out. We need to know what we are up against."

Sam looked around the room and found nowhere to hide. She floated into the air, ready in case she needed a quick way out. The door opened and Basil stood in front of her. Sam let out a breath and landed. "Boy, am I glad to…"

Basil then lunged at her. Sam screamed and got out of the way. "Basil…" He turned and stared at her, that's when Sam noticed his eyes were black, and not the green she was used to seeing. "Not a Shad, not now!"

The Shad only pulled out its sword and aimed at Sam's head as it swung. She ducked and backed away quickly as she pulled her sword out. "Come on, that was low, even for you!"

He swung at her again, but this time Sam blocked it easily. "I don't have time for this." She said. "How about a rain check, like in about a million years from now?"

The Shad hissed and knocked Sam down to her back. "I'll take that as a no." She said as she kicked her feet out, hitting the Shad in the middle of its chest. She jumped up and slashed at the Shad at his right arm.

The Shad turned into the black shadow that it was and Sam floated up. "See yaw!" she shouted as she flew out the window.

Sam was flying back to the island when something grabbed her ankle. "What!" She turned her head back and saw the Shad as it pulled her towards it with a part of its dark shadow.

Sam threw her sword down and it cut the Shad in half from where it held Sam. The rope puffed away and the Shad was a smaller size. The shad swiped at her shoulder, and nicked her as she to the side.

Sam called her sword back using her powers and it flew into her hands. She charged at it and held her sword out in front of her as she ran it through. The Shad let out a cry on anger before it puffed away into smoke.

Sam stared at the empty air in front of her for a moment. "I did it, I actually defeated a Shad!" She laughed. "I really did it!"

She then took off, back into the direction she was heading; she still had work to do.

"We need to get on that ship." Jim told the others.

"I would like to agree with you, but we can't." Basil said. "We don't know anything about that ship."

"You heard them; she's been gone for a long time."

"But, getting captured ourselves won't help, Sam." Mickey said. "Basil's right we have to wait."

"But…"

"I see her!" Peter shouted.

Everyone looked up and sure enough, Sam was flying over to them. When she landed, Basil raced over to her and hugged her tight. "Are you okay?"

Sam laughed. "I'm great! I just defeated a Shad!"

"Sam, you're bleeding." Jim pointed out.

Sam looked at her shoulder and saw that it was, but she knew it wasn't a big cut. "I'm fine; I just got starched a little."

"You should have just flown back here." Basil told her in a serous tone.

"It's not that bad, I didn't really notice it, and anyway I tried to come back. It just followed me and wanted to keep fighting."

"You never should have fought it in the first place!"

"I lunged at me, what was I supposed to do?"

"The important, thing is that Sam is here and she is okay." Mickey said getting in the middle of the two of them.

"What did happen?" Peter asked.

"Right, well no one was there." Sam said. "They were at first, but then they went below deck and nothing. I looked around and far below is a large cage and a whole bunch of chains."

"A cage?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and I didn't understand it at first. I went into the Caption's cabin, and there was a picture of the Never bird. They are going to capture it, but for what, I don't know."

Basil shook his head. "This isn't good. It means one of two things. One, they want it so it can't protect Neverland and there are going to be a lot of villains here. Or two, the Mistress will take away the power from the Never bird."

"But, why the Never bird?" Sam asked.

"Sam, next to the Guardian, the Never bird is the most powerful thing in the Kingdom." Mickey said.

"Which means that she doesn't want your powers anymore. Sam. She wants to be as powerful as you are." Basil said.

"But why?"

"Because she wants to fight you."


	20. Chapter 20: Mission Never Bird

**Author's note:**

**Another chappie! I worked really hard on this one for you guys and I found it hard to find a good place to stop. Just to warn everyone, there are only two more chaters and then this story is finished! The good news is that there will be a sequal to this and I may post more stories on this website in other areas. Now, to the basics! I only own Sam and those annoying Shads, everything else is disney. Reviews make Sam and me happy, flames will be used against the Mistress. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Mission Never Bird

Merlin and Yensid were in the library. Both were sitting at their desk working quietly when Amelia bust through the doors in a hurry. Merlin looked up from his book. "Caption, what are you-?"

"Sam and the others are in trouble." She said. "Something is wrong in Neverland."

Yensid stood. "What is it?"

"I do not know, but the feeling that the island is supposed to have as I heard it from others who have been there, is not there."

"It's the security of safely that the island provides to the ones that are protected by the Never Bird." Merlin said.

"Are you sure that the feeling isn't there?" Yensid asked Amelia.

"Positive. I was only on the borderline, but you could tell that something was wrong. Mickey and Basil had left already with Mister Hawkins, but I knew that I had to come here."

"You did the right thing by coming to us." Merlin said. "The Never Bird isn't the only person in danger."

Yensid turned and looked at Merlin. "You don't think…"

"That the Mistress is after the Never Bird to kill Sam? Yes." The great wizard said.

"I hate it when you do that. Of all of the times you agree with me, this has to be one of them."

"What would she do with the Never Bird?" Amelia asked confused. "I don't understand it."

"The Mistress will capture the bird and take the powers away from her as she tried to do with Sam." Merlin said.

"Why wouldn't the Mistress just take Sam's powers like she tried to do before? Why is she going through all of this trouble?"

"Because Samantha will not let her take her powers away. She will fight the Mistress and without the control, the Mistress will have too much risk of facing the full amount of Sam's powers. She saw what Sam did to Professor Ratagain and she knows that she has no chance against Sam."

"But, with the Never Bird, she has a better chance as the bird's powers are just as strong as Sam's." Yensid said. "Once the Mistress gains the powers, and combined with her own, Sam has a lesser chance of being able to end her."

"Then the Kingdom doesn't stand a chance, the Mistress will win if she can get the powers." Amelia said.

"Yes, she will take over, but before then she will kill Sam." Merlin said.

"Then what do we do?" Amelia asked.

"Sam will need all the help she can get. We need to get as many people as we can together and go to Neverland." He said. "Said word that every warrior, every able body who can fight is needed. They are to come here; we will leave in the morning so that it gives people enough time to get here and for us to think of plan to stop the Mistress."

Meanwhile, in Neverland Sam was staring at Basil and Mickey. "What do you mean she wants to fight me?" She exclaimed.

"Sam, the Mistress knows that she can't fight you, not when you are like this." Mickey explained.

"You mean, because I don't have control?"

"Yes, and she knows that you will never give up." Basil said. "She will never stop, Sam. She is going after the Never Bird and we need to find her before the Mistress does."

"You both are in danger." Mickey added. "Once she has the powers from the Never Bird, she can't be stopped."

"Then we have to find her." Sam said. "How hard can that be?"

"Harder then it looks. No one knows where she really is." Basil told her.

"Why does it always have to be the hard way?"

"Actually, it's not that hard." Peter said. "I know where she is."

"Will you take me to her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it will take a while until we get there, She lives up in the big cliff."

"Peter, do you think you and the lost boys can gather supplies for us then?" Mickey asked.

"Us?"

"Basil and I are going with you."

Sam shook her head. "Mickey…"

"Sam, it's too dangerous for you to be on your own." Mickey said. "The Mistress will kill you if she gets to the Never Bird first."

"But, I'm the Guardian, I have…"

"I know, but it's our job to keep it that way. We need to make sure that you can still be here to be the Guardian." He told her.

Sam knew that he had a point she finally sighed and nodded. "All right."

"The boys and I will get what we are going to need." Peter said as he and the other flew into the air.

When Peter and the boys returned they handed, Mickey, Basil, and Sam backpacks. Sam was using the spyglass that Jim had, to look at the ship one last time. She did not see any change in it. It did not change the fact that it made her nervous, she had better talk to Basil about it.

She turned back to Jim when she was finished and held out the spyglass. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Why can't I come with you?" Jim asked.

"I need someone here to keep an eye on that ship. If it moves or anyone comes out, send one of the boys and Mickey will come."

"I guess."

Sam sighed. "Jim, look it's not like I singled you out or anything."

"Right, but you're taking other people with you." He pointed out.

"Okay one, Basil and Mickey invited themselves. Two, Peter is the only one who knows the way. Three, Mickey is going because he is there incase there's any trouble. Four, Basil goes where I go, and even if I tell him not to come, he'll come anyway, you know that." She said.

"Is that all of your reasons?"

"I don't want you to get hurt; I care about you, Jim." Sam brushed. "You're my best friend."

"Okay, but Sam, please be careful." Jim told her.

"I will be." She said handing him the spyglass. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Jim. I will be fine, I promise."

Mickey looked over at Sam as she talked with Jim. "He likes her, you know." He told Basil who was next to him, looking through the backpack.

"What?"

"Jim. He likes Sam."

"What!" He exclaimed looking up at Mickey.

Mickey laughed at Basil's protective look. "It's not a bad thing."

"I never said that it was." Basil said. "But, she's not…"

"Old enough?"

"Right…wait I mean…"

Mickey shook his head. "You can't protect her from everything you know."

Basil sighed. "Yes, I know that, I'm only worried that she will get hurt."

"Is that why you snapped at her when she told us that she fought and defeated a Shad?"

"I didn't mean to be that harsh, but I was worried. What if something had gone wrong, we wouldn't have known about it."

"Basil, you need to let her handle things like that. She's the Guardian and rather we like it or not she has to fight, it's kinda in the job description."

"I know, I know, but it's hard. I just don't want anything to happen to her, I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know." Mickey said. "I want to protect her too, but she can fight. She did learn from the best."

Basil laughed. "I didn't know you were the best…"

"I wasn't just talking about me. We all taught her almost everything she knows, even you."

Peter, Sam, Basil, and Mickey then left. Peter was flying the air and the others were walking. Sam was in between both Mickey and Basil, which she knew that they did it on purpose. She did not say anything about it to them, because she really did miss them and she did not mind that they were being a little protective.

"How long until we get there, Peter?" Sam asked after a while.

"We should be there by tomorrow." He said flying down next to her. "It's a long way, but two days should be enough."

"Two days?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, we will be at the bottom of the cliff tonight, but it will take a while to climb it tomorrow. Sam and I can't really carry you guys, and Tink didn't come so we don't have pixie dust."

"Why didn't she come?" Mickey asked.

"She said something about, not going to look for a bird due to the fact that she would become a snack." Peter said. He laughed. "Tink doesn't understand that the Never Bird doesn't eat pixies, just fish."

"I hope the others will be okay until then." Sam said.

"They will be fine." Mickey said.

Basil looked over at Sam. He was worried about her, and he was having trouble hiding it. He did feel bad about snapping at her earlier, he really did. He wanted to tell her that he never meant to snap, but he didn't. Instead, he decided that the best thing was to talk to her about something else. The best thing he would think of was to make sure that she was okay.

"How is your shoulder?" Basil asked.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure you don't want it bandaged?"

"It's okay; it wasn't that deep it's really just a scratch, no big deal." Sam said. "I took care of it before we left anyway."

He nodded his head. "All right."

She looked over at him. "I'm okay, Basil, really. Oh, and I looked at the ship before we left and it's still the same. No one was on deck."

"Really are you sure?" Mickey asked.

"Positive, no one was there."

"It sounds odd. Are you sure there were people on the ship before?" Basil asked.

"As far as I could tell, and it was only the Shat that I saw later on."

Basil frowned as he thought. It was just the one Shad, but Sam had seen a crew before they had anchored. Then that crew suddenly had disappeared, but they could not have left the ship unnoticed. There was also the question of how did the Shad get on the ship? Something was missing from this puzzle. He thought. But what was missing?

They walked for a while without saying anything. Basil kept glancing over at Sam making sure that she was all right. Sam seemed to be in deep thought about something and whatever it was; it looked like it had her worried. He did not think that the whole ship thing would still be worrying her, not after she told him and Mickey about it.

"Are you all right, Sam?" He asked.

Sam looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thinking about something?"

"Yeah…but it's nothing, just some random thing on my mind."

Basil didn't believe her. He knew something was bugging her. She always bit her lip when she was thinking. "Sam…"

She sighed. "I just…something is wrong."

Basil stopped and grabbed Sam by her shoulders gently. "Do you feel strange at all?" He asked her, a little worried.

The last thing they needed was for something to happen to her. Rather it was the Mistress doing it, or something thing else. He knew that Yensid had said that the Mistress would never be able to enter her mind again. However, it didn't mean that she wouldn't try to find away to try to break Sam again, which Basil knew that she might try to do that again.

"No…it's more like I just know that something is wrong. It's not a feeling or anything, I just know."

He shared a quick look with Mickey before he turned back to Sam. "Are you sure? And you haven't felt like this until now?"

"Not at all." Sam said. "Basil, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "Sam, did anything strange happen while you were on the ship? Anything at all?"

"No."

"I'll get Peter and tell him that it might be better if he walks with us." Mickey said. "We might need to lay low for a while."

"Basil?" Sam asked once Mickey had left. "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong, not with you. You're not the only one who has this feeling, we felt it earlier." He told her softly.

"Felt what?"

"The change in the air, Sam, the feeling when you get when you know something is not right."

"But, it feels more like I actually know it." She admitted.

"I know, and that's why we need to be careful. You may know something that we don't." Basil explained to her. He took her hand and tugged on it. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Back in the library, things were not going so well either. Many people did arrive, but not everyone was willing to help the Guardian. Merlin and Yensid were having a difficult time trying to convince them to help.

"Please. You must listen; it is not just the Guardian that is in danger." Merlin said. "The Never Bird is also in danger as well."

"But it never would have happened if she had been doing her duty in the first place." Chopin, the king of the gypsies pointed out.

"She was doing her duty, and it was then that she was hurt and she has not been able to fight as well as she is able." Merlin told him and any one else who thought that way.

"I thought it was because she lost her powers."

"She did not lose them; she only lost the control that she had over them." Yensid said. "Samantha also did not give it up willingly, it was taken from her."

"How can we even believe that the Guardian is good?"

Several other voices rose in agreement. Yensid sat back in his chair annoyed and looked over at Merlin, who was rubbing his temple. "Well, anymore bright ideas on how we explain that one?"

"Well…"

The door opened and everyone turned to Mulan and Shang as they walked inside. The couple took their seats next to Merlin and watched as everyone went back to arguing. "Did we miss on any plans?" Mulan asked.

"None, we are still discussing if Sam will get any help at all." Merlin said.

"This is where politics get us." Yensid said with a wave of his hand, before slamming it on the table. "No where!"

"But why won't they help her?" Shang asked.

"She's the Guardian, they either hate her or they think that it is all of her fault." Merlin explained. "No one will listen to us; they all think that she is like the rest."

"It's not true." Mulan said her voice rising over everyone else so they could hear her. "Sam is not like the others. She loves the Kingdom and she can protect it, I taught her some things myself and she has the courage and discipline to handle the reasonability."

"But she could have changed, they all do!" The homeless thief, Fagin shouted with his group of dogs.

"Sam's not like that!" Mulan shouted.

"But you taught her, you all know her. What about us? We don't know anything."

"What difference does that make?" Shang asked.

"It makes all of the difference."

Mushu jumped from Mulan's shoulder and run across the table to the dogs. "You guys don't agree with that do you?" He asked the leader of the dogs, Dodger.

"We haven't met her so how can we know?" Dodger asked. "Besides, she's a kid, how much good can she do?"

"Come on man, work with me here!" Dodger growled and Mushu backed away and rushed back to Mulan. "Well, that was helpful!"

"Did they agree with you?" She asked.

"No! And he was gonna eat me alive!"

Merlin shook his head. "Then clearly this was a waste. There is truly no one who will help us is there?"

"We will help." Mulan said. "China can, we can get a few more soldiers…"

"There's not enough time." Yensid told her gently. "Only two old men and a soldier and caption are all we have."

"You forgot a dragon!" Mushu shouted.

"Yes, you would help Sam so much." He said in a sarcastic tone.

The door opened again and this time, Donald, Goofy, and Plato walked in. "We want to help Sam too." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald. "Any friend of Mickey's, is a friend of yours too!"

Plato gave a satisfied bark and ran over to Yensid, where he leapt up and licked the Sorcerer. Yensid gave the yellow dog a glare until Plato sat down. "Correction, make that a duck, a goof, and a dog as well."

"If Mickey is helping the Guardian, then it might be all right to help." Chopin said. "I always did like that mouse."

"We will help." Esmeralda added. "Quasimodo and Phoebus are also here with us."

The door opened and Dawson walked in quickly. "I'm going too; both Sam and Basil are out there. They will need help, I was in the army and I'm a doctor as well."

"Basil the mouse detective is helping?" Robin Hood asked.

Merlin knew that the said mouse would mostly likely try to kill him for doing this, but it would help them. "Do you think that the Guardian can be so evil when she has the heart of the great mouse detective? Or that she is evil because she loves him back?"

"We will help then." Robin said. "I can gather the outlaws to help."

"I'm still not convinced that we should help her." Caption Jack said.

"Jack, you know Sam." Yensid said.

"Yes, but it still doesn't mean that I don't have my doubts about her."

"Jack!" Gibbs said beside him.

Yensid turned purple with fury. "You…you…after we pardoned you…you…"

Jack smirked. "Pirate, mate."

The door opened again and Yensid threw his hands up in the air. "Can no one tell time? The meeting started an hour ago!"

"Sorry." Tina said as she and Naveen walked inside. "It was my fault."

"I will not help the Guardian." Jack said, as all attention turned away from him.

Some others agreed, while the rest did no know what to do. Merlin sighed. "Do we have enough?"

Yensid shook his head. "No, we don't. There are ten outlaws including Robin, and together with the people here, there is twenty-four. The Mistress will have an army waiting for us."

Shang looked over at them. "I can send word right away from the army to meet us in Neverland, but I don't know if they will arrive soon enough."

"It's better then nothing. Merlin, what do you think?"

"We might as well stop. We can't convince them and we need to come up with a plan."

Tina placed a hand on the wizard's shoulder. "Can I try?"

"Why not? Everyone else has." Yensid said.

"Look, I know that no one likes guardians." She told everyone in the room. "Most of you even hate this one, and I did too. Sam came to my house on day because she was separated from her friends, at the time, I didn't know who she was. When I found out, I made her leave. You see, the last Guardian as you all remember cased a fire and I lost my daddy…"

Naveen placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Its okay, Tina."

Tina shook her head. "No, it's not okay because…because I was wrong. Sam is different. She's not like the old Guardian. When she was separated, Sam was afraid for her friends; she cared about them and worried about doing the right thing. Sam is a better Guardian, the best Guardian and we have to help her and the Never Bird."

Merlin stood up. "Rather you believe in Sam or not it does not matter. Nevertheless, what does matter is that we stop the Mistress from taking control over this Kingdom. Sam will be in trouble if there is no back up. She, Basil, and Mickey are the only ones who can really right. They need help."

Yensid stood up as well. "Who's with us?"

The small group had made it to the foot of the cliff and it was as big as Peter told them it would be. Sam could see that it would take them nearly a whole day to climb. Basil stiffened next to her. He did not realize that it was that high up. He would have to be that high…no, he thought. Better, not think about that.

"Her nest is up here somewhere." Peter called down to them as he flew in the air.

"How am I going to convince The Never Bird about this?" Sam asked Mickey.

"I really don't know how." He admitted. "I only met her once, and she never said anything."

Sam looked over at Basil. He noticed her eyes were on him, but he held his hands up. "I never even met her. I don't know what you should do."

"So Peter is the only one who really knows her?" Sam asked.

"As far as I know he might be the only one." Mickey said.

"But will she listen to me?"

"I have no idea. Maybe."

Sam sighed. "Why can't any of this ever be easy?"

"Life never is." Basil pointed out to her.

"Yeah, but every time I can relax, something always comes up. The Mistress in my head, taking her out, having a good time with my powers, losing control, the Mistress using pirates to kidnap me, getting away, an empty ship, the Never bird needs to be safe, the Mistress wanting my powers, and now she just wants to flat out kill me." Sam said as she checked each event off.

"I'm seeing a pattern with the Mistress." Peter said as he flew down.

"My point exactly. Every time I get a break, she has to ruin it."

"That's what she wants in the first place, Sam." Basil said. "She is trying to catch you off guard with this."

"Well its working." She said softly.

Basil looked over at her. He wanted to help her; he reached out to touch her good shoulder. "Don't let her get to you."

"It's not that she's getting to me." Sam admitted. "It's what she can do is what bothers me the most. I mean, I admit that she does scare me a little, but when she does something…"

"I know." Basil said squeezing her shoulder lightly. "But, when we fear something, we can't hide from it. We have to face that fear, Sam."

"How?" She asked. "How can I face her when I don't even know if I can win against her in a fight?"

"You need to stop thinking that you can't do it, and tell yourself that you can." He told her. "You can do this, Sam."

They soon decided that they might as well set up camp. Basil, Sam, and Peter were working on the tents when Mickey came back from fishing. "Sam, why don't you and Mickey go find some firewood?" Basil asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Peter and I can take it from here. The tents are just about finished. No point in three of us doing something that only really needs two."

"Okay." She said.

"Come on, Sam." Mickey said. "This won't take us too long."

The two friends walked away. They started collecting the wood when Sam asked Mickey a question. "Mickey, how does Peter know so much about the Never Bird?"

"The Never bird is the one who found him in the first place. Peter had gotten out of his baby carriage when he was little. The Never Bird found him because Peter was not quite able to reach the island. So she bought him here and she took care of him since the pixies didn't know what to do."

"She became his mother in a way didn't she?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, in a way I guess she did."

"Does she still look after him?"

"I think so; I know that Peter checks in on her from time to time to make sure that she is all right. I know for a fact that the Never Bird keeps the island perfect for him and the lost boys."

"She looks after everyone?" Sam asked.

"You see, Sam. Long ago when the Never Bird came to this island, she was the last of her kind, besides the eggs that she laid. When they hatched, she was taking wonderful care of them. Then one day while she was out getting food, these hunters came and took the baby chicks. The Never Bird was very sad when she found out. The island was said to feel her pain and gave the bird powers."

"And she picks who can come and who can't." Sam said.

"Right, it's the island's way of saying sorry for the loss of her family."

"I know what its like losing family." She said softly.

Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can convince her, because you can relate to her."

They soon had enough wood and made way back to the camp. Mickey was telling Sam about when he first started his apprenticeship with Yensid. He had Sam laughing and smiling when Sam stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"Don't you hear the screams?"

"What screams?"

Sam looked ahead her mind was focused. "Its coming from…oh no."

She took off running, dropping the wood as she ran. "Sam, wait!" Mickey shouted after her as he followed. "Sam!"

Once she made it back, Sam was shocked to see that Peter and Basil were both finishing the last tent. "Oh, good, you're…Sam?" Basil asked when she saw the panicked look in her eyes. He walked over to her quickly and held her arms. "Sam, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Sam!" Mickey called when he finally cam up behind her. "Sam…"

"What happened?" Basil demanded. "What is going on?"

"We were on our way back, and Sam just stopped. She said that she heard screaming coming from here. But, I didn't hear anything." Mickey quickly explained.

"But, I heard it.' Sam said softly.

"No one screamed, Sam." Basil told her.

"But…I heard….I know what I heard!" She shouted. "It was screaming, it came from here, I know it did."

"Sam."

Sam shook her head back and forth quickly. "No, I know what I heard, I just know it." She cried. She felt hands on her shoulders and she buried her head in a chest as she sobbed.

"Mickey, why don't you take Peter and go get the firewood?" Basil asked as he held Sam close to him, stroking her hair as she cried tears of frustration. "Sam can finish helping me set up things here."

"Right." He and Peter left them alone.

Basil let her cry for a little, before he pulled her away from him just a bit so he could see her. "Sam…" Basil said gently.

"I'm not crazy, Basil." She whispered. She looked up at him tearfully. "I can't be, remember?"

"You're not." He told her. "Sam, are you absolutely sure that you heard screaming, that you won't overreacting?"

"Yes, Basil I'm telling you the truth. I heard screaming. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why is this happening?"

He shook his head. "Sam I don't know what is going on. I really don't know. Maybe when she took away your control, the Mistress unleashed a new power within you that you didn't know about. I'm not sure, but that is all I can think of right now."

"Don't leave me." She whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Basil held her tight to him and he bent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Nothing would make me leave you, Sam."

"Promise?"

"I promise you, Sam."

Later that night, Jim was keeping look out. The lost boys were sleeping and he thought it would be better that way. He checked the ship through his spyglass, and it was the same dark shadow ever since it got dark.

"Any change?" Tink asked him as she landed on his shoulder.

He sighed. "None."

"You would have thought that something would have happened by now." She said.

"I know, and that's what's bothering me."

Suddenly, a stick broke. Jim pulled out his gun from his pocket. "That's not good." Tink said.

"Shh."

Jim walked to the beginning of the jungle and lifted a big leave from where the sound came from. Nothing was there. He looked at Tink and shook his head. "Must have been-" He was cut off by a rag over his mouth. He tried to get away but he was held in a tight grip.

Tink flew away and she noticed that pirates were capturing the lost boys. She gasped and was about to go fly to Peter and the others then she head a loud cling. She flew up, but hit her head. She was in a glass jar. She banged her fists against it, but it was no use. She looked up and saw Caption Hook.

"We meet again, Miss. Belle." He said with a smile.

Tink glared at him. "You won't get away with this you, codfish!" She shouted.

Hook laughed. "But, my dear, don't you see it's too late for that?" Tink tried to lift the lid, but it only made Hook laugh harder. "You won't get out it this time! There is a spell locking you in! Not, even Peter Pan can save you now, and neither can that Guardian. Not after the Mistress gets finished with her."

The next morning, Sam and the others were getting ready to climb the cliff. Peter had secured their ropes from the top. So all they had to do was latch it to the vests they wore and use the rope to pull as they climbed. Basil only looked at this with uneasiness. He did not like the way this looked.

"You ready?" Mickey asked Sam as he grabbed the rope.

"Yeah." She said. She turned to Basil. "Are you ready?" He didn't answer. "Basil?" Sam asked again.

He turned and looked at her. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't tell her that he was afraid and didn't think he could do this. "Ready." He said.

Sam sighed as she grabbed the rope and pulled herself up. They climbed without talking; they were focusing on making sure they walked right. Once the got the hang of it they picked their pace up a little, but they still didn't talk. There was just too much they had to focus on.

Peter was flying behind them and going up to the top to make sure their lines were good. Finally, he decided that it was better if he stayed on top as he could tell that he was making Sam a little nervous as he hovered. The higher the three friends got, the slower Basil was beginning to move.

After they were climbing for a long time, they were nearly to the top of the cliff when Basil rested his head against the cliff for a minute. This was becoming too much for him. He needed to go on he had to go on.

"Basil, are you all right?" Mickey called down to him, as he and Sam were a little higher than he was.

"Fine, I just had to rest for a moment." He said.

Basil pulled himself up a few more times before he stopped again. This time he glanced down, and it was a big mistake. They were higher then the highest treetop overall the island, fact he could nearly see the whole island. He closed his eyes tightly, but it was no use. He could still see the long drop and he knew that if he fell, there would no chance of surviving that.

He sighed. He could not do it. He just could not go on. It was too hard for him to go on. He never should have looked down; he might have made it if he didn't look. He just could not get the image of that deep fall from his mind, he just couldn't. It was all he was seeing.

"Basil?" Mickey asked.

He looked up and saw that Mickey and Sam were further ahead then he was. They were nearly to the top while he still had a way to go before he was as high as they were. He couldn't make that climb, he wouldn't be able to make it up that high.

"Go on without me!" He called out weakly.

"Basil, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but just go!"

Sam looked over at Mickey. "We can't leave him." She said and turning to Basil, she called down. "Basil, hang on I'm coming."

"Mickey, don't let her come down!" Basil shouted to him. "Make her go up; you need to go with her."

"Basil, we can't just leave you hanging from there." Mickey called down.

"I'll be fine, just make sure Sam gets to the Never Bird." Basil said, but he wasn't looking at them. He was facing the wall of the cliff.

Mickey turned back to Sam, but he saw that she was already lowering herself down slowly to Basil. "Hey what's going on?" Peter asked as he flew down. "Why is Sam going down?"

"Because she's helping Basil." He said as it slowly came to him why the mouse detective couldn't keep climbing.

Basil had his eyes closed. He could not go up anymore. He felt horrible, he was breaking the promise he made to Sam. He promised that nothing would make him leave her, but something did. His fear was just too strong for him to keep going. His ears picked up the sound of someone climbing down above him.

He sighed he knew who it was. "Samantha, you will go back up there and save the Never Bird. Just leave me."

Sam stopped for a minute, but she kept going. "No, I won't go."

"Sam…"

She was level with him now and she leaned against the cliff wall as he was. "Basil…"

He turned and faced her and she saw how terrified he was. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise to be with you. I never thought…I didn't think it would be like this. I just…I can't…"

"Can't what?"

He sighed. "I can't finish climbing. I'm…I'm too afraid." He admitted softly to her.

"But, why?" She asked.

"Ever since the incident with Big Ben, when Ratagain and I fell…I've been afraid of heights."

"But, what about when you came to Bold Mountain, and then you flew over to here…"

"They're different. We weren't at the very top of Bold Mountain, and when I came here I was on a ship, not dangling with only a rope that's keeping me from falling. I'm sorry, Sam, but you have to go on without me."

Sam shook her head. "No."

"What? Sam…"

"I'm not leaving you behind, Basil." She exclaimed. "You were always there for me; you are always there for me. Now, you need someone. It's my turn to help you with something."

"Samantha, you can not stay here with me." Basil said. "Don't you understand?"

"Yes, but I'm not going without you, I can't."

"You have to leave me. You don't have a choice." Basil said. She thought for a moment before she took one hand off the rope causing her to move sideways. "Sam, put your hand back!"

"Take my hand." She told him.

"Sam…"

"Take it, Basil, I won't move until you do." Basil stared at her and saw the determined look in her eyes. He knew that she wouldn't go. He slowly took his hand off the rope and grabbed hers quickly when he moved. She slowly climbed up. "Don't let go of my hand, Basil."

He didn't, even when she continued to move upwards, he didn't let go. He followed her slowly. It took them longer to get to the top this way, but they made it. Basil almost didn't realize it until his feet touched the ground again, but he still held Sam's hand. He stared at her hand for a minute before he wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you behind." Sam said.

He looked down at her. "You are cleaver girl, where did you learn to do something like that?"

"I learn from the best."

He smiled and rested his chin on her head for a moment. "Yes, you certainly do learn everything from us don't you?" He pulled away. "Are you ready for this? We can't go with you inside the cave, you need to go alone."

"I'm ready, but what do I tell her?"

"The truth, Sam." Basil told her. "She'll listen to you."

Sam nodded and slowly walked to the entrance of the cave. He watched her go inside. They waited a while and then Basil turned to Mickey and Peter. "She'll be fine." Mickey told him.

"I know." Basil said. "But I wish that we could go with her."

"Do you really wish that?" A voice asked.

They all looked to the side of the cave and saw Hook's crew advance to them. Basil, Mickey and Peter tried to fight, but they were out numbered. Basil threw a worried glance at the cave as he was grabbed.

"Sam, it's a trap!" He shouted, "Get out of there!"

There was a loud laugh and the Mistress stepped out. "You are too late." She said as Hook walked out with a struggling Sam in front. He held her hands tightly behind her and had his hook in front of her face.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Basil asked her.

"I'm fine." Sam said. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Mickey said.

The Mistress laughed as she snapped her fingers and they were on the ship deck that Sam was on the day before. Hook pushed her away from him and she was near the middle of the deck.

"How…how did you?" Sam asked.

"I had some help from the Shads." The Mistress said as the Shads all came out and circled Sam. Basil and Mickey rushed over and surrounded her as the Shads flew around her and disappeared. "I must congratulate you, Samantha; you were able to defeat one."

"Funny, I was just thinking about the same thing, but this time it will be you!" Sam shouted.

"I don't think so, Samantha. You and those two better not try anything." She warned. "Look over to the plank, I'm sure you will recognize some faces." Sam looked over and saw Jim and the Lost Boys tied down with a weight. "They'll sink down to bottom of the ocean."

"You have me." Sam said. "Just let everyone else go."

"And let them miss the main event?" The Mistress asked. She slammed down her staff and a cage appeared with the Never Bird inside of it, wrapped up in chain. The Bird cried out.

"No!" Peter shouted as he tried to get out of the bounds the pirates place him in.

The Bird let out another cry and looked at Sam pleadingly. "Let her go!" Sam shouted.

The Mistress laughed. "And lose the powers that I can get from her?"

Sam got into a defense, ready to fight when the pirates sprung into action. Four of the pirates surrounded Basil and Mickey and held swords to their throats. The rest of them were ready to push the others overboard.

"One step, one move, and you will have more lives ended then what should be, Samantha." The Mistress warned her.

Sam glared at her before she put her sword back. The pirates put their swords away and walked away from Basil and Mickey. The others backed away. "I'm glad a compromise is settled." The Mistress said.

"What compromise?" Sam asked.

"I gave you a choice, Samantha. I even warned you in the beginning to not fight against me." The Mistress said.

She walked over to the cage that held the Never Bird. She placed her hands inside the cage and touched the Never Bird's forehead. The Mistress started to chant, words that Sam recognized as the same that were used when she almost lost her powers. Dark purple lights shone around them. Little sparks flew around the Mistress and the Never Bird. Then the Never Bird shrieked in pain.

Sam could feel it. She could feel that same pain that she went through when the Mistress tried to do the same thing to her, but it was worse. She tried to block it out, but she fell to her knees.

Basil rushed over to her and held her as she wept. "It hurts, Basil, it hurts!" She sobbed. "I can feel it; I feel what the Mistress is doing to her."

"You share a connection with the Never Bird." He told her as he was beginning to understand everything. "That's why you have been acting strange. You were picking up her feelings."

"It hurts so much, make her stop!" Sam screamed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"If only I could, Sam." Basil said rocking her. "It will be over soon."

Sam welcomed the embrace and buried her head against him. The Never Bird gave out another loud cry and she tried to move away, but the chains would not let her.

"It's burning…she feels like she was burning on the inside…Basil…I have to help her." She whispered.

He pulled her head underneath his chin. "Focus on something else, Sam. She can connect on your feelings; help her by making her forget the pain, for both your sakes." He said softly.

Sam nodded her head and focused. The first time, it was too much. "I can't do it, Basil." She said opening her eyes and wincing at the wave of pain she felt.

"You need to try, Sam. Remember when Yensid taught you, you need to focus, you can do this."

Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on the fact that Basil was holding her, that she was gently being rocked. She focused on the sense of safety she felt when he held her. The Never Bird finally calmed down a bit.

Basil watched, as the bird seemed to relax a little. He looked down at Sam and saw that she was calm, but he did not loosen his hold on her, or stopped rocking her back and forth. He knew that he needed to keep doing what he was doing to help them both.

The Mistress finally stopped chanting and dropped her hands away from the bird. She turned around and faced everyone. "Bring me the Guardian."

"No," Basil said as the pirates came to them. He held Sam tighter against him.

"Basil." Sam said. "You have to let go."

He shook his head and buried his face into her hair. Didn't she understand that this was it? That the Mistress had what she wanted. She was going to kill her right there and then. He could not lose her, not now, not ever.

"I can't, Sam." He told her softly. "I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either. I don't want you to get hurt" Sam whispered. "Basil, I lo…"

A pirate jerked Basil up and Sam was pulled away from him. "No!" He shouted as he caught one of her hands.

The pirate that held Basil hit him hard in the face and Basil dropped Sam's hand. "Basil!" Sam shouted as she was yanked towards the Mistress.

Mickey kicked the pirate that held Basil and helped his friend back to his feet. Sam fought against the pirate that held her, but she was only thrown in front of the Mistress. She looked up and the Mistress chuckled.

"You really believed that you could stop me, didn't you?" She asked the younger girl.

Sam stood up. "You won't get away with this."

"Don't you see that I already have?" The Mistress asked her. She shot her hand out and Sam was suddenly thrown back.

"Sam needs me." Basil told Mickey softly as he took a step forward.

Mickey held him back. "She'll kill you too. Basil, don't let that be the last thing Sam sees of you."

A pirate grabbed Mickey's shoulder and he grabbed the pirate's wrist and saw Jack. "What are you…?"

Jack gestured his head back and Mickey saw Merlin waving to him from behind a crate. "Basil, she has a chance." He whispered as Jack slipped him a sword.

"What?"

"Get ready." Jack told them. "Once I give the word, we need to make sure Sam gets to Merlin."

Sam slowly stood to her feet. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. That's when she saw Yensid in the corner of her eye. Then she heard the shout. "Now!"

A blight blue light came from Yensid and he stunned the Mistress. Hook tried to lunge his sword at him, but Mickey got in front and blocked it. Basil grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her along side of him as they ran.

"Stop them!" The Mistress shouted.

A group of Shads flew towards Sam and Basil. Basil pushed Sam ahead of him as he turned around. He pulled his revolver from his coat pocket and fired a few shots. "Keep running, Sam!" He shouted.

She paused for a moment and was about to do what he said when she saw that more Shads flew over at him. She turned around, said a spell for light, and shot it at the large group. She was grabbed from behind, but she saw that it was Merlin.

"Alakuzam!" He shouted as a puff of smoke surrounded them.


	21. Chapter 21: The battle part one

**Author's note**

**I'm so sorry that this is so late. My grandma has been in and out of the hospital and I have been helping out by taking care of her and her house along with my mom and uncle. My grandpa hasn't been doing that great either and I haven't had time to really work on this until this week. I divided this chapter into two parts since you guys have been waiting for this and I didn't want to make you wait anymore. I will have the second part up soon, I promise. It just may be a while longer for the sequal to come out.**

**The basics, I only own Sam and the Shads, everything else is Disney. Reviews are the best things in the world. Flames will be used to defend the Kingdom.**

Chapter 21: The battle part one

Sam found herself on another ship with Merlin. She turned around and faced him. "The Mistress," She cried out in a panicked voice. "She took the…"

Merlin placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know what she did, Sam."

"I tried to stop her, but she threatened to hurt everyone if I moved!"

"I know she did."

"Wait…what?" Sam said giving him a puzzled look. "How do you know what happened?"

"Yensid and I were there along with Jack and the other pirates."

"Why didn't you stop her?" She cried. "We could have saved the Never Bird from losing her powers!"

"Sam, there was nothing that we could have done to stop the Mistress. She would have taken the powers either way, no matter what we did. The outcome would have been worse if we intervened before we did. At least this way, we know for certain the Never Bird is still alive."

"Not for long. She will kill her."

"That's why we are going to stop her."

"But you let her become too powerful! How am I going to stop her?"

Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Sam. You are more powerful then she is."

"How am I? She has her powers and the Never Bird's. I don't have that much power or control."

"But you do have something that she does not have." He said. "Something that she can never be able to have, not matter what she does, she cannot have it."

"What is it?"

"You will know soon."

"We have to go back." Sam said. "She will kill the Never Bird, she will not stop until she kills me too."

"Already on it, Sam." Mulan called down from the crews nest. "Full speed ahead, Caption!"

"Right, hang on everyone." Amelia said as she spun the wheel and hit a few dials. "We are about to take this ship to her highest speed. Merlin, send a signal out to the others and tell them that we are moving in."

"Aye, Caption!"

Mulan swung down and ran over to Sam. "What is going on here?" Sam asked her.

"We're going back in for a fight." Mulan explained to her.

"She's too powerful." Sam said. "How can the three of us help when there is only Mickey, Yensid, and Basil?"

"But, she will not be expecting this." Merlin pointed out. "Look behind us, Sam. This isn't the only ship."

Sam turned her head and saw five ships behind them. "Who else is helping us?" She asked.

"Enough people, I hope." Merlin said. "We gathered as many people as we could at the last minute. It was all Yensid's idea."

"He did all of this?"

"He did this was all his idea."

Suddenly, the ship launched forward knocking everyone on the deck. "Amelia, what was that?" Mulan asked.

"We were hitting the atmosphere." She said. "Mulan, switch us to level two."

"Right." Mulan hit a switch, but nothing happened. She hit it again and it was the same thing. "Caption, something's wrong, I can't switch the levels."

"I'll fly us through it." Amelia grabbed the wheel and tried to turn them. "I can't…It won't move."

"The Mistress." Sam said as she narrowed her eyes. "She's taken control of the ship's power system."

"We're gaining too much speed." Mulan said as she looked at the controls.

"I can't get us to the sea!" Amelia shouted.

"We need to slow it down." Merlin shouted. "We'll never make it down alive."

"I might be able to turn this to manual." Sam said. "Jim taught me…kinda."

Sam went down to the control panel and opened it. "Okay…umm…snap the red wire…attach the blue to this thingy…"

"Sam, you are really scaring me. Are you sure you can do this?" Mulan said.

"Hey I got this….Cut the yellow wire…" The ship begins to drop down fast. "Now, Amelia!"

Amelia spun the wheel and stopped it. "Hang on; this will be a bumpy ride down!"

Sam, Merlin, and Mulan hung unto the railings of the ship as it descended onto the ocean below. There was a giant splash as the ship landed, soaking everyone on bored. "The Mistress' ship is not too far away." Mulan said as she looked out.

"Will be able to get near it without being seen?" Merlin asked.

"It wouldn't matter." Sam said. "She is expecting that I'm coming. I wouldn't leave the others behind and she knows it."

"Sam!"

She looked up and saw Peter flying above her. "Come on, we need help." He said grabbed her hand.

He flew them to the Mistress's ship, but a Shad attacked them from behind. Peter lost his grip on her hand and Sam fell. She braced herself for the impact of the hard deck, but it never came. Instead, she landed against something soft. She opened her eyes and saw Jim.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He told her.

Sam would have laughed, but at that moment, two pirates came at them. "Look out!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword.

Sam's sword clashed loudly against the pirate's sword. She tried to lash at him, but he blocked it and sliced at her arm. She cried out, but she did not have time to think about it. She had to switch to defense, as the pirate was moving too fast for her.

Sam looked out of the corner of her eye for a short second and saw that Jim was not doing much better. Since when had Hook's crew gotten this good since she saw them last? She thought.

Her back touched Jim's. "I can't hold him back!" Sam shouted as her sword nearly flew from her hands from the force from the pirate.

"Tell me about it..." Jim grunted.

"Any ideas?"

"N…yeah." Jim grabbed her free hand and threw them to the side.

The pirates found them selves facing each other, but then they were knocked to the ground as Mickey kicked them as he swung down a rope. "Nice aim!" Sam said.

He smiled. "Thanks, but it was Jim who came up with the plan."

"Mickey, where is the Mistress?" Sam asked.

"Down below deck, that's where the Never Bird is."

"We have to stop her, before she kills her." Sam said as she started running in that direction.

"Sam, wait!" Mickey called as he caught up with her. "You're not going alone."

She nodded her head. "Okay."

The two friends quickly made their way down below deck. They had to dodge several fights along the way. They had to join a few fights themselves to help their friends. But. they finally made it down in one piece. Once there they carefully and silently made their way towards the Mistress. When they found her, she was standing in front of the cage that held the Never Bird.

Sam focused on the dragger the Mistress held and it flew out of her hands. The Mistress turned around and laughed as Mickey and Sam walked to heir, their swords in front of them.

"Do you both really believe that would stop me?" She asked as she pushed them back with a strong wind.

Mickey and Sam were thrown against the wall. Sam lost her sword, but Mickey still had his and kept it to his side. They both tried to move, but it was useless. The Never Bird let out a cry and tried to flap her wings.

The Mistress picked up Sam's sword and pointed it to her throat. "And here I was thinking that you would be a harder fight, Samantha."

"You're nothing but a coward!" Sam shouted.

"That means little to nothing coming from you, Samantha. How easy this is to stop you."

Mickey stabbed the Mistress and she let them both drop as she fell. She suddenly straightened up. "You fool!" She shouted as she sliced Mickey's side.

"No!" Sam screamed as she scampered to him. "Mickey, are you okay?"

Mickey laid still and Sam knelt down next to him. He looked at her. "I'll be fine." He whispered.

She looked at the large cut in his side. It was bleeding too much and she knew that he was anything but fine. "Hang on, Mickey." Sam said holding out her hands.

She focused on the cut and mumbled words for the mending spell. She didn't know if it would work since the spell was mainly used to fix broken objects, but she had to try something.

The Mistress grabbed Sam's shoulder. "You are coming with me, Guardian." She said.

"Mickey!" Sam cried she and the Mistress disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22: The battle part two

**Author's note: I'm so so sorry that I have not finished the story until now. There are several reasons for it, the main reason was about a ear ago I had lost my best friend in a car accident. She was the only person who I showed this story and she loved it. I never finished it before she died. So writing this story and writing in general has been difficult for me. But, after a few months I started getting better and started writing again, since I knew that she would be disappointed if I didn't finish. Along the reasons for not updating sooner is having to move at the end of October and also finish my last year in school. Unfortunately, I may not be writing a sequel as I promised in earlier chapters. I will do my best, and if I do, the updates will be very irregular. I'm once again sorry for my very long absence. **

**Anyway, here is the final chapter and I only own Sam and the Shads. Disney owns everything else.**

Chapter 22: The battle part 2

Basil and Yensid were looking for Mickey and Sam. Most of the pirates had been taken care of, so they were not too worried as the others had it under control. Basil needed to find Mickey because they needed to think of another plan. Yensid needed Sam, and he knew that it was another reason that Basil came along with him.

As they looked around they finally had to question people, but no one had seen the pair in some time. Basil spotted Jim whose hand was being bandaged by Chopin. "Have you seen Sam?" He asked.

"She and Mickey went below deck a while ago. They were looking for the Mistress." Jim said. "I tried to follow them, but I was cornered at the last second."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know…twenty minutes I guess."

"Something is wrong." Yensid said. "We should have heard something, anything by now."

"I know." Basil didn't waste another minute as he ran below deck with Yensid behind him.

Once there, their worst fear was confirmed. Sam was missing, but what they did not expect was an injured Mickey. Basil looked for any clues and found a dagger, which he knew did not belong to Sam or Basil. It must be the Mistress' and his panic only grow, knowing Sam was with her. Yensid knelt down by his former student. He looked at Mickey's side.

He sucked his breath in and shook his head sadly. "This doesn't look good." Yensid mumbled a spell and a bowl of water appeared with a wet rag. He started cleaning Mickey's wound carefully.

The said mouse let out a small whimper. "You are wasting time." He finally said in a soft voice.

"Mickey?" Basil asked as he knelt by his friend.

Mickey opened his eyes tiredly. "I had her…I stabbed her…The Mistress shouldn't have lived…she only laughed and got back at me…Sam…She…I tired to help I wanted to help…"

"The Mistress took Sam." Basil said. It wasn't a question, he knew she had her.

"I couldn't do anything. I didn't think I would make it this long…Sam healed me." He looked at Basil. "You have to help her. She can't do this alone, not after this. She will not fight using her powers because she does not want to kill anyone. The Mistress knows, she will use it to her advantage."

"You are in no condition to give orders, Mickey Mouse." Yensid told him sternly. "You need to rest."

Mickey tried to sit up. "I will once I help. Sam will need all the help we can give her. We need to send everyone out and find her. I will lead…" He yelped and grabbed his side.

"Don't do this to yourself, Mickey." Basil said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will help Sam. You don't need to worry, I know what needs to be done. I can handle it from here. Do as Yensid says or you can never try to beat me in a fighting match."

He laughed softly as he laid his head back down. "I could beat you blindfolded and you know it." Mickey sighed and closed his eyes.

"Will he be all right?" Basil asked Yensid.

Yensid nodded. "He will be alright. He is just a little tired. Sam stopped the bleeding, but he can still feel the pain. It a very painful process to use magic, the body is focused on healing that it sometimes forgets to do anything else. If anything it should heal normally now."

"We need to find Sam." Basil said. "Mickey is right, she will not use her powers to her highest abilities in fear of losing control."

The sorcerer shook his head slowly. "Basil, you know that is impossible. The Mistress will want to finish her, and it will be alone. We won't know the outcome until one of them returns. The Mistress used magic to take them away, and even you can't track that. They may not be on this island."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I promised that she would not fight the Mistress alone, I promised her. I can't break that promise."

"Even if you do find her…what if Sam doesn't win? She will kill Sam, there is no doubt about that. Can you really stand there and watch it happen?"

"I can not leave her to fight this alone." Basil said. "Yensid, I promised her that I would not leave her to fight this all alone. I cannot abandon her."

"I understand that." The sorcerer said. "But how do you expect to find them?"

"Still working on that actually."

The Never Bird let out a cry and jingled the chains. Basil turned around and looked at her for a moment. He stood up and walked over to the cage. "Yensid, help me unlock this, we need to get her free."

"You think that she can find Sam?" Yensid asked as he helped Basil.

"It's the connection. She can sense Sam." Basil said as he opened the latch. "Even if the Mistress took them far on the other side of the Kingdom she can find them, she will find them, won't you girl?"

The Bird let out a happy chirp and tried to fly out, but the chains kept her back still.  
"It will be all right, you will be free soon." Basil told her gently.

Yensid said a spell and the chains fell away from the Never Bird. He and Basil then quickly opened the hatch. The Never Bird chirped happily, as she starched out her long wings. She looked over at Basil and bowed her head down low.

"She wants to take you to her." Yensid said from behind the mouse detective.

Basil slowly shook his head. "I can't…please just when you find her…tell me where she is."

The Never Bird leaned her head against Basil's hand. She looked up at him and Basil had the feeling that she told him that he could do this. That he needed to do it for Sam.

"Basil, you know that there is not enough time." Yensid spoke up again.

"All right." Basil said as he slowly got on the Never Bird. He looked down at her. "I'm not much of a flyer…I really don't like heights, but we need to find Sam."

"I will gather people and we will be right behind you, Basil." Yensid said quickly. "I can place a tracing spell on the bird."

"Thanks. Now, come on, Miss. Never Bird, we must find the Guardian." The Never Bird nodded once and then took off. She glided gracefully in the air and followed the feelings of the young guardian.

Meanwhile, Sam was busy trying to dodge the Mistress. The Mistress had taken them back to Never Land and had instantly started fighting her. Sam struggled to block every spell. She used her powers, pulled different trees, and built a small wall around her. She needed to think of something.

Sam heard a loud roar and her wall bust into flames. She came out from her hiding place, coughing as she tried to breath. She looked up and saw a large black dragon, but she knew that it was the Mistress. The Mistress let out another roar and blew fire down at Sam.

Sam jumped out of the way in time as the fire flew at the spot where she just was. The Mistress fired again at her and Sam had to keep dodging them. She hid behind a tree for a moment.

"This is so not good." Sam said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll say!" Jiminy said. He waved his hat trying to blow out the small fire on it. Sam took his hat and pinched it before handing it back to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sam said. She sighed and glanced behind quickly before pulling her head back. "She just won't stop."

"She can't go on like this forever." Jiminy said.

"The Mistress can go on forever with that much power." Sam said.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can last until forever doing this. I'll be in luck if I can keep at it for another hour. Do you have any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Jiminy said as he looked up at her. "Do you want me to go back to the others?"

"I don't think you'll make it in time…"

"Sam, duck!"

A fireball hit the top of their tree. Jiminy yelped hiding himself back in Sam's pocket. Sam turned around and shot a water blast at the Mistress. The Mistress let out a roar and shot another. Sam let out another water blast at the same time and the two met making steam. The stream surrounded Sam and she could not see anything. She glanced around her.

She said a spell and made a small wind, blowing the steam away just as the Mistress flew at her. Sam ducked down just as the Mistress flew right above her. Sam wasted no time and took off running through the forest again. She was reminded of the dream that she had from when she had defeated the Mistress, and she wished that she had defeated her for real.

Sam ran until she came to a large beach. The magic had taken the last of her energy. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed tightly. She slowly lifted her head up as the Mistress changed back and walked towards her.  
"Look at you, you cannot even fight me." The Mistress laughed.

Sam held out her hand and the Mistress was thrown back. "I will not give up." She said.

"You are exhausted, Samantha."

Sam frowned and sent the Mistress back again. She did not go far, which only proved the Mistress' point; she was tired and would not last much longer. She focused and sent the Mistress away from her another few feet. She did it two more times, and sweat was falling from her forehead.

"You won't last long, Samantha." The Mistress said as she walked over. She lifted her staff and sent a blue light at Sam.

Sam held up her hand and stopped it, but it was becoming too much for her to handle. The blue light was coming towards her slowly. Sam was trying to crawl away and keep the ball from her, but it was still making its way.

"Is the Guardian tired?" The Mistress asked.

Sam ignored the Mistress, she had to ignore her. She needed to stay focused. She was almost out of the ball's aim. She just needed to get a few more feet away and hold the ball away from her.

"I wonder how that mouse is?"

Sam paused for a brief second over the Mistress's words, but then she focused again. She could not think about Mickey; she knew that he was okay. He had to be okay.

"No one would have found him, Samantha."

"Stop it!" Sam shouted. She lost focus and the blue light hit her. She felt the pain of an electric shock and fell to the ground.

"Sam!"

Basil had arrived in time to see what happened. He raced towards her. "Sam, are you all right?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked weakly.

He gave her a small smile and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I told you, that you're not fighting this alone, Sam. I'm right here."

"How sweet." The Mistress said.

Sam staggered to her feet with Basil holding onto to her elbow to help support her. Basil could hear Yensid and the others coming up behind them. "Help has arrived, Sam."

"A Guardian needs help to defeat me?" The Mistress asked.

"You won't get away with this." Sam said glaring at her. "You have one last chance to surrender."

By this time, everyone was behind Sam and Basil. "We wait on your orders, Guardian." Shang told her.

"What is your decision, Mistress?" Sam asked.

The Mistress laughed. "I believe that you are giving me a challenge." She held out her staff and tapped it three times on the ground.

The ground shook around them. Cracks appeared on the ground and everyone moved out of the way, trying to keep away from them. A few people were thrown from their feet, Sam included. The shaking became faster and the cracks grew wider. As soon as it started, it stopped.

"Is everyone all right?" Mulan shouted.

"What was that?" Sam asked as Yensid came over and helped her stand up.

"I don't know." He said. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Could it have been an earthquake she caused?"

"It's not unheard of, but it hardy happens."

Basil frowned. He heard something. He bent down and pressed his ear to the ground near the crack.

"Basil?" Sam asked getting down next to him.

"Shh." He said. He listened, pressing his ear closer to the ground and his eyes grew wide. "Get away from the cracks!" He shouted moving away and pulling Sam with him from harm. "Something's coming!"

Everyone moved away from the cracks as Shads flew out of them. Hundreds of them flew into the sky, darkening the land as they blocked the sun. The Shads didn't attack, they stayed airborne. The Mistress stared at Sam with a smirk, but Sam only glared back at her.

The Mistress held out her staff. "Attack them!"

The Shads flew down, everyone got ready for them. Sam get into a stance, ready to attack, but Yensid placed a shield over them. She turned and looked at him. "I have to fight them."

"No, Sam, you need to gather your strength, your fight is not with them." Yensid said. "You must focus now with bringing your powers back, the energy you need to fight the Mistress."

"I don't think I can."

"Listen to me, Samantha, you can do it. You are ready for this and I know what you are capable of doing."

Sam closed her eyes and focused. She had to focus, she needed her strength. She had to fight her, she had to be ready.

As Yensid helped Sam, the fighting went on. Dodger was attacked by a Shad and yelped, but Donald came over and helped. Jack was fighting three Shads at once, while Mulan and Shang were back to back in combat with a group.

Merlin and Basil were in front of Yensid and Sam They both knew that Yensid could only keep the shield up for so long and they had to defeat as many as the Shads as they could before then. As Merlin set five Shads back with his powers two came up behind him, but Basil shot them both before they could hurt him.

"How much longer can Yensid hold the shield?" Basil asked him.

"Not much longer." Merlin admitted.

Basil looked around an noticed all of the Shads had disappeared. "That can't be good." He said.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "This fight is not yet over."

Yensid watched Sam as she breathed in and out slowly, her eyes closed. He could tell she was focused she was doing well. "Sam, I need to lift the shield now."

Sam nodded her head and opened her eyes. "Okay."

As soon as Yensid set the shield down, a big wind that swept everyone back, but Sam remained where she was. Basil tried to walk to her, but he found that he could not move. "Yensid, what is this?" He asked panicked.

"The Mistress is using a force field." The old sorcerer said.

Sam turned and looked at them confused. "Can't we use our magic to break it?" she asked.

"No, this is stronger than a shield. It is not meant to be broken." Yensid said. "Not even by our magic."

"No one can get in or not unless the Mistress takes it down herself. I'm sorry we, but we can not help you." Merlin added sadly.

Basil looked at her. "It's going to be all right, Sam." He said.

Sam slowly nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when Mulan gasped and shouted. "Sam, look out!"

Sam quickly turned around as a fireball came at her. She ducked and moved out of the way in time. Another came at her, but she said a spell for water and aimed it at the fire putting it out. A gentle mist appeared, but Sam was on the edge. She knew that the Mistress was somewhere.

When she took a few steps forward, she was hit with a blue light and cried out as it shocked her. A dark shadow approached her, revealing it the Mistress. Sam held up her hand and used a wind to send the Mistress back. The Mistress shot out a blue light from her staff at Sam. Sam cried out, but the Mistress kept shooting it at her until she was screaming.

When the Mistress finally stopped, Sam fell to the ground weakly. "No!" Basil shouted watching helplessly.

The Mistress yanked Sam up by the hair and showed her to everyone. "This is your so called Guardian? She is a coward." The Mistress then threw Sam on the ground. "You all believe that this girl, that this child can save you? She is a coward, she cannot stop me."

Everyone watched as Sam stood up slowly and faced the Mistress. She swept her hand out quickly and a hard wind blew the Mistress against the force field. She quickly pulled out her sword as the Mistress sent a purple light. Sam blocked it with her sword. The Mistress tried to do it again, but Sam was ahead and hit her sword against the Mistress' staff. There was a loud sound like thunder as the sword and staff met. The force from the impact sent the staff flying out in the air.

"Nothing could have done that to the staff." Merlin said.  
"What do you mean?" Yensid asked.

"It's like Sam's sword. Not just anyone can use it. Only the Mistress can handle her staff. It's powerful magic, very powerful. The sword and the staff even have part of their magic in them."

"They are the same." Basil said understanding. "They can react with each other!"

"Sam may be able to eliminate it by using her sword." Yensid said understanding.

"Sam, you need grab the staff!" Basil shouted. "It's her power source, you need destroy it."

Sam raced to the staff and beat the Mistress to it. She lifted her sword and hit the glass orb of the staff. The glass shattered, releasing a bright green light. More green light came from the Mistress as her magic left her.

The Mistress only laughed. "You fool; you seem to have forgotten that I have the powers of the Neverbird."

The force field cracked and fell as the Mistress turned into a dragon. "Why does it always have to be a dragon?" Sam asked as she backed away.

The Mistress flew into the air and slopped down to attack. Basil grabbed Sam and pulled her down to the ground in time. "Are you all right?" He asked then they straightened out.

"Yeah, as long as we forget big evil dragon, I'm fine." She then turned serous. "Basil, what can I do?"

"You need to stop her."

"But how?" She cried.

He held her shoulders. "Sam, you can do this, I know you can."

"Basil, I don't think I can."

"Sam, you will. Look out! Basil pushed Sam out of the way as the Mistress swung her tail, but it caught him and flung him back.

"Basil!" Sam shouted as stood and ran over to him. "Basil, are you all right?" She asked kneeling down.

"I'm fine."

Sam became careless as she forgot about the Mistress. She was swept up by the claws. "No, Sam!" Basil shouted trying to reach for her hand.

The claws dug deeper into Sam's shoulders. She screamed as the Mistress flew up higher. "Sam, hang on!" Merlin shouted.

"You think you can stop me?" The Mistress asked. "See if you can stop this."

The Mistress then releases Sam from her hold. Sam screamed as she started falling. She closed her eyes tight and tried to think of a spell when she landed on something soft. She opened her eyes and found that she was on the Neverbird with Mickey.

"Mickey, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Saving you."

"No!" The Mistress shouted as she flew over them.

Sam didn't know what to do. Yensid's words came back to her. She looked down at her sword and knew what she needed to do to stop her. "How close can you get me to the Mistress?" She asked Mickey.

"What, Sam are you insane?" He asked shocked.

"I have an idea, but I'm too far away. I need to get right over her."

"Sam-

"Mickey, I can stop her, but I need to be a close to her as I can be."

Basil did not like the sound of it, but he moved the Never Bird up suddenly and right over the Mistress. Sam jumped down, landing on her. The Mistress let out a roar and shook back and forth, trying to knock the young girl from her perch. Sam took her sword and stabbed her in the heart.

As the sword stayed in, the Mistress screamed and a light surrounded her. Sam jumped from her as a blast occured and then the Mistress was gone. Sam's powers took over, letting her land on the ground safely with her feet.

Neverbird landed next to her. Mickey got down and walked to the young girl. "You did it, Sam." He said. "Sam?" he asked when she did not answer him.

She turned facing him, and Mickey was able to see the powers still had control. She past him over to the Neverbird. They looked at each other for a minute and then Sam raised her hand and set it on the Neverbird's forehead. There was a small light and then it was gone. The Neverbird nodded her head and then flew away. Sam fell to her knees and Mickey walked to her slowly.

"Sam?" He asked gently.

She did not answer as Merlin, Yensid, and Basil walked over. "What happened?" Merlin asked.

"She lost control again." Mickey explained.

Basil walked over and knelt beside her. "Sam?" He asked her gently. "Sam, it's all right, it's all right now. We are all safe. You do not need to protect us anymore."

Sam blinked and then turned her head to him. "Basil? I...what happened?"

He smiled. "You defeated her, Sam. It's over, she can not come back again."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Sam, do you remember what you just did to the Neverbird? Did you give her powers back?" Mickey asked.

Sam thought for a few minutes, before nodding firmly. "Yeah, well some of it. She…she told me to keep the rest because I might need it."

"Sam-

"I don't want it, Mickey. It's…its too much. I'm afraid what may happen if I do lose control again."

"Which is why we'll have you transfer it into a an amulet." Yensid said.

"For you to use at a later time, if you ever have to." Merlin added.

Sam nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan."

"Why don't we go home?" Basil asked her.

She nodded her head and Basil helped her to her feet. Mickey snapped his fingers taking them back to Baker Street. He left soon after, saying that he still had some work to do. After Mickey was gone, Basil walked over to Sam, who was sitting on the sofa, and sat down next to her.

Sam leaned against his shoulder and Basil held her tightly. "I'm glad it's over." She whispered.

"I know, Sam."  
She did not say another word after that, but she did not move away from Basil. After a while, he thought she might have gone to sleep when she asked. "Basil?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She said softly.

Basil smiled gently and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Sam. Always." He whispered.

He felt a slight nod against him and soon she was asleep. Basil rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. He knew that while the Mistress was gone, there would be others, and he had a feeling that while Sam did have more powers, it was not the end of her lose of control. However, he would never allow for her to do it alone. Sam may have the whole kingdom to care for, but she would always have him caring for her. He would be her guardian, her protector from evil.


End file.
